The Diddly Bopz!
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: Summary: What if Hermione wasn't who you expected? Hermione, her older sisters Ariel, three brothers and four best friends run away from home, all the way to Forks, Washington? Why? Well while in Washington they meet a certain wolf pack. Will this little family finally find a place where they'd feel that they belong and most of all … be loved? I introduce you to the Diddly Bopz!R/R
1. Prologue

**The Diddly Bopz**

 **Summary: What if Hermione wasn't who you expected. Hermione, her older sister Ariel, three brothers and three best friends run away from home, all the way to Forks, Washington. Why? Well while in Washington they meet a certain wolf pack. Will this little family finally find a place where they belong and call home-most of all… be especially since Aries is being the mama bear to the Diddly Bopz! This is another crossover of my favorite couple plz read.**

 **Notes: This idea just came to me when I was reading Misfit Toys which I thought it was brilliant work by the way (cheers for Olivia Rose) that this bright idea came to me so if I don't write this down I would've lost it or not remember. Even though the kids in my story are in a young age (not to young though probably around ... 9 yrs. old to be exact) one of them is Hermione's older sister Aries; she's currently their guardian despite how she's 192 years old (18 yrs. old) in her human form. I'm not going to give anything away except a few things. Five of them will be imprinted by the wolves. Until they're of age it will be only be sibling kind of love not romantic.**

 **As for Sam, he's going to imprint on Aries 'Ariel' instead of Emily Young (who's the mama bear to the Diddly Bopz) so it's going to be a bit tough for him because she's very closed off and doesn't open to a lot of people due to her ...difficult past but, eventually she'll let him in her heart without her knowledge of course with Klaus help meddling in his best friend's life who wants her to be happy. Now I know that Harry Potter is supposed to take place way back in the 1990's but, because it's a crossover with Twilight I'll be changing the timeframe to the Twilight time during Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Jacob who's still heartbroken by Bella's choice but, will get over her. I also decided to add two more girl's wolves like Leah. I'm doing this so that way she can imprint on one of my boys and whoever is left will meet someone in town soon at least in my story anyway. Aries, Aqua, Rosalie, Alice, and Leah are going to end up being best friends in the nearest future thanks to the Diddly Bopz because of how overprotective they are with the munchkins. Lastly the eight characters I've chosen in this crossover all have different powers. By the end of one of the chapters you'll know what their powers are and let me just say that their powers they have come from something has nothing to do with the wizardly world. I hope you guys can enjoy this story and plsssss review! I love hearing what you guys should say and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all... That will be all.**

 **Character Ages**

 **Sam: 21**

 **Jared: 19**

 **Paul: 18**

 **Leah: 18**

 **Embry: 16**

 **Jacob: 16**

 **Quil: 16**

 **Seth: 15**

 **Brady: 13**

 **Colin: 13**

 **Zane Jesse Reese (25) (OC) _(a/n: he's a youkai wolf demon)_**

 **Niklaus Holden Goldstein (24) (OC) _(a/n: he's a youkai fox demon)_**

 **Jayden Seth Milo Robbins (23) (OC) _(a/n: he's a youkai coyote demon)_**

 **Maxwell Neill Robbins (22) _(a/n: he's a youkai coyote demon)_**

 **Cameron Lucas Goldstein _(21) (a/n: he's a youkai fox demon—Elias twin brother)_**

 **Elias Jason Goldstein (21) _(a/n: he's a youkai fox demon—Cameron's twin brother)_**

 **Logan Matthew Reese _(21) (a/n: he's a youkai wolf demon)_**

 **Aries Joelle Taylor Granger (18) (OC _) (a/n: she's a demi god/youkai coyote demon)_**

 **Aquarius Jo Robbins (18) (OC) _(a/n: she's a demi god/youkai demon)_**

 **Victoria Rose Reese 'Tory' (18) _(OC) (a/n: she's a youkai wolf demon)_**

 ** _Beckett James (Jogia) Swan 'Beck' (OC) (5) and Oliver Avan (Jogia) Swan 'Ollie' (OC) (5) (a/n: they're both demi youkai fox demon—Charlie decided to adopt two boys who lost their parents—neither the boys like Bella but, they're going to be in a huge part of the story though)_**

 **Hermione Granger (8)**

 **Harry Potter (8)**

 **Dean Thomas (8)**

 **Seamus Finnegan (8)**

 **Neville Longbottom (8)**

 **Susan Bones (8)**

 **Luna Lovegood (7)**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time—now before I start this story this story isn't a fairytale this is a story of a group of kids running away from their estrange mother… and—let's just start in the beginning shall we and you'll know what I mean?

Why hello there? My name is Hermione Granger but, you can call me Mia, Mione or Sapphire. I'm eight years old I bet your wondering what brought me this part of the woods no less huh? Well, let's just say that my family and I decided to run away from home which is a very long way from here. Anyway, thanks to my big sister Aries who been prepared for this kind decided to change our names so now I'm Hermione Sapphire Jasmine Santiago so that way people like the _'Wicked Witch'_ or for more accurately _'Ursula'_ won't find us. You see my family and I have been coming up with nicknames for this cruel woman we call _'mother'_ behind her back which she doesn't know about. We were going to call her _'Cruella'_ but, that would seem a bit rude. What? I'm eight years old I have some standards you know besides my daddy wouldn't like it if we called her that behind her back if only he knew… so we just came with the name _'Ursula'_ from the Little Mermaid as our back up with tentacles except more evil if that makes any sense. Whose Ursula and what did she do? Well she's someone very cruel and I don't like to call her 'mother' but, I'll tell you one thing though she isn't someone who you want to mess around with that's for sure… so after a lot of carefully planning my family and I _(Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Susan and Luna along with myself)_ decided to run away…

Why did we run away when we're just a bunch of kids? Well I'll tell you later but, we didn't do it alone though you see we had some help thanks to our big sister Aries. Who's Aries? She's my big sister but, since she's much older than me and only family that I have left besides my siblings that cared for us; we call her Ariel though because she's a huge fan of the Little Mermaid so the name pretty much got stuck to it since I can remember.

Anyway, I'll tell you about _'Ursula'_ in a later date though. The reason why I'm writing this was so people all over the world can know my story since I'm far from perfect and normal as people seem to think. As you can see I'm just walking through the woods of Forks, Washington. I bet your wondering why I'm at the woods and how did I get here right? Well that's easy we magically teleported. Don't give me that look it's true but, like I said we had some help from Aries friends _(Zane, Nik, Jay, Elias, Cameron Aqua, Tory (with their husbands) Max, and Logan with their wives who helped along the way)_ like I said we've been planning on running away from this woman for quite some time but, that was before we learned a secret that we confirmed that we were really going to run away.

Aries and the others insisted to help us out because well they practically overprotective with us ever since they heard what happen well you can say my big sister was furious and demanded to see us after witnessing some … complications from _'Ursula'_ that it wasn't hard to put two and two together for them to figure it out what was going on. I'll always be grateful for that and that's never going to change. You see Aries and her friends are demigods and youkai demons? What's a demigod and youkai demon? Well you see- that was before I was interrupted from my train of thought.

"Lulu will you please stop twirling around; you're making me dizzy!" I complained. She stopped twirling and turned towards me.

"Sorry Fire but, aren't these woods beautiful. If you looked up and twirl to the top of the trees you can just see the whole sight of these woods. It's beyond gorgeous don't you think?" Luna says in a faraway voice. My brother Seamus who had tried this but, I decided to have some fun with him. So, I started flicking my point finger lit on fire and flicked at his behind which he yelped turning to glare at me while I made an innocent bambi look on my face.

"Mia," Seamus complained "What was that for?!"

Before I can answer Harry, my other brother decided to speak up sensing another argument between us by distracting us. At what I wonder I have no idea. It was one of those things that Harry tends to ease the tension between us. He and Susan are the peace makers in our groups but, can be very shy though.

"Hey guys look, look," Harry spoke up pointing at the trees which left us to look what he's pointing at.

"What is it Harry?" Dean asked.

Susan and Neville joined in trying to see what was going on "I don't see anything Harry?" Susan asked.

"Me either I can only just see a bunch of trees, different plants, a bird nest— "Neville began to say squinting his eyes a bit "And a bunch of clouds," he explained leaving us to shrug.

"Oh," Harry half smiled "I thought I saw a squirrel flying through the trees. It must've been the wind," he explained leaving me to shake my head.

"Oh, Harry you're so silly" I told him.

"But, you love me anyway don't you Mione," Harry grinned at this.

I sighed rolling my eyes playfully "Unfortunately I do," I sarcastically says leaving him to playfully pretend to be hurt by this.

"Ouch that hurts Mione right in the heart," Harry pouted at this which left us to laugh as we found ourselves at the meadows laying down starring at the sky to rest for a bit which was through the woods.

"Yeah imagine if there was a flying squirrel through these woods," Seamus exclaimed leaving us to shush by covering his mouth as he widens his eyes in horror.

"Shay knock it off we don't want to wake up the neighbors," Susan scolded him.

"But, there's no one living in these woods except animals," Seamus argued back.

"Guys come on we can't make any noises remember?" Dean intervene between them.

"He's right Seamus besides we have to find a place to stay for the night if we're going to find that cottage that Kacey told us about," Neville comments.

Seamus huffed "Oh fine," looking away leaving us to pile against Seamus playfully that we ended up laughing because we haven't done laughed in a while.

"That was fun. We should do that again once we find that cottage that Kacey told us about," Dean comments.

"Yeah it was," Harry replied.

"Hey guys," Susan began to say looking at the trail we came from which was a long way "I'm getting a bit hungry you think we can something to eat now," she asked.

Everyone looked at me which I made a sigh "Yeah sure let's eat. I'm actually hungry anyway," I told them which they cheered. We flew to the trees to sit down and rest by gathering our food from our backpacks thanks to Kacey who helped us with it before we went on our separate ways.

"So…" Dean started to speak leaving us to look at him curiously "You think Kacey and the others are okay?" he asked.

"I hope so … after all they're practically helped us despite how it's against the rules from above," Luna whispered leaving me to bit my lip nervously silently agreeing with her.

"Yeah there's no doubt about it … I mean it's a bit odd that Zeus would want to help us of all people despite how we never met the guy," Seamus pointed out leaving us to nod at this. I leaned against the tree branch staring at the sky for a moment or two with a shrug.

"Well whatever the reason it was … I'm grateful for their help even though we could've just transported to Forks, Washington without using the train but, Ariel insisted," I answered.

"That's true … speaking of Ariel do you think she's okay after that explosion back home Mia?" Susan whispered.

I got quiet holding my tears and closed my eyes for a moment "I—I don't know," I choked a little which left Dean to hold me into a hug "I miss her," I whispered.

"We miss her too," Harry sadly says.

I shook my head "I mean it's not like she can kill her … we're immortal at least through our parents anyway… from what Nik and the others told us and it was confirmed from Apollo as well before we were reunited with Ariel after 3 ½ years being away from one another," I explained.

"You know what would be better right about now?" Susan blurted out.

"What?" Seamus asked turning to Susan.

"If we knew what's happening to Nik and the others since they never did tell us what happen to Ariel yet," Susan began to say biting her bottom lip nervously and getting our thermos cups "And the worst part is that we're out of water," she sadly says.

"No problem," Dean comments using his water powers which we bid our thanks to him. I ate small bites on my sandwich that I saved from this morning but, it still wasn't enough for us to so I went to look inside my backpack to see how much money we have left. Luckily Kacey (Max's wife) gave us extra cash in case we're out.

"Hey 'Fire how much money do we have left anyway?" Luna asked as she and Susan sat between me while Dean, Seamus, Harry and Neville sat on the other side of the tree across from us. I counted the cash in quick speed.

"We have about … $10,540 dollars and 30 cents left since we spent at least $6,000 from our shopping trip with Kacey along with the clothes, shoes, food, and some supplies for us for our journey," I began to say pausing for a moment "We have to save our money if we're going to find a place to live without looking suspicious," I explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Seamus asked scratching his head all confuse.

"Well it's in my secret stash so we'll just only spend for food and if necessary we'll even buy some stuff that we need just in case," I replied.

"Sounds good Mione," Neville began to say looking at the forest before he continued to talk "Do you think there's a market around here?" he asked.

"I'm sure they do," I began to say cleaning up our trash with a wave of my hand "And since I grabbed your attention we need to find a place to sleep first besides the tent that we have so march," I demanded as we began to gather our stuff and started walking again.

You see, I'm special? I can do things that no normal kid can do but, I'm not the only one though. They are my three adopted brothers Harry, Dean and Seamus. Harry Potter's parents died so he was abandon in the front stops of his relatives from his mother's side. Apparently, my big sister saw something and immediately grabbed me to grab him inside his basket from the cold and of course my big sister Ariel being the mama bear towards us decides to let him live with us so we kept him in our family. He's practically my partner in crime, brother, and one of my best friends but, he's very shy towards new people thought but, once you get to know him he'll eventually love him then there's Dean Thomas. His mom died by giving birth on Dean while his dad died in a bank shooting, resulting him in the orphanage that's when my family adopted him five months later after his 5th birthday so we're very close me, Harry and Dean anyway.

Two years later my parents got a … a what… do they call it again... Divorke… no that's not it… Divort… nope not that either... doverse... nope damn it to hell what was it again… div..divorce! yeah that's it, that's the word! Jeez, adults and their fancy words. Anyway, they got a divorce and my mom married a new man two months later… I didn't seem to like that idea at the time since me and Ariel are both daddy's girls including Harry and Dean except as a daddy boy if that makes any sense. Anyway, can you believe that?! My mum decided to get married less than two months which made me very furious but, I held my tongue. His name was David Finnegan and he was a single father to Seamus whose mother died when he was only three.

David didn't seem bad though so he was okay in my book in fact he and my daddy gotten close and became best friends because of it much to my mum's annoyance. Less than three months David died from a car crash from a drunk driver…it broke our hearts especially Seamus since that was his family. A few months later Ariel my big sister she got accepted to a private boarding school and I didn't want her to leave since we never been separated for a couple of hours but, the boarding school that she got accepted too was somewhere near Oxnard University. I knew she wanted to go but, knew deep down she couldn't leave without me or my siblings so she promised that she'll call, text, skype anything she can think of…she was the only family I had besides my brothers so my mum kept Seamus with us. It got worst six months later my daddy died in a war, he was part of the army though … so many good people gone. I called Ariel when I learned the news so she immediately flew over to visit during her spring break when I told her. We held a funeral for my daddy after he saved so many people. He's a hero in my book that's when Ariel went back to school afterwards. We kept in touch but, then it started to stop…after a month then came four months than a year ½ … no letter, no calls, nothing. It stung a lot but, I kept going because I knew my daddy wouldn't want me to be sad. He would want me to live my life as best as I could.

That was before I learned the truth … apparently, I wasn't the only one who tried to contact my big sister Ariel has been trying to contact me from the past 2 ½ years but, no matter how many times she tried my mum would always give her a fake excuse stating that I was doing homework, doing chores, project for school, etc. of course at the time I didn't know this until Dean overheard her conversation with Ariel. He knew how much Ariel meant to me along with the rest of us so I decided to confront her about it demanding why she would lie to my big sister and trying to separate us when she knew that Ariel meant the world to us, I even told her that she's a better mother then she was and before I can continue anymore she slapped me hard on the face telling me to shut up little brat among other things that I rather not repeat. It wasn't the first time she did though let me assure you … How did they found out about this… let's just say they have their ways to watch over us without revealing themselves if that makes any sense…later that week that's when I found unwritten letters from my big sister in her walk-in closet full of pictures of her and her friends for me and my siblings each letter on how she misses us and not a day goes by that she hasn't stop thinking and missing us? That's when we decided to write her back but, we had to be extra careful because 'Ursula' can find out which was the last thing that we wanted because then we'd be in trouble. That's when I saw a note that fell from one the letters that came from the mail recently. How did I know it was her handwriting come on guys I'm 8 years old I know my big sister's handwriting anywhere?

Anyway, she told me to meet us at the park with everyone _(meaning Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Susan, Luna and myself)_ at the time mum was out of town for a month so it was perfect for us to go …although we never knew why she was out of town so we never asked and shrugged it off thinking it's nothing to worry about it. Along the way, we met up with Aries best friend Klaus but, his close friends that he considers family call him 'Nik' so either one was fine with him since he heard all about us from my big sister Aries. At first I was a bit skeptically thinking it wasn't legit since I never met him in person before and we weren't supposed to talk to strangers that left him to laugh telling us that he understands where we were coming from but, he assured us that he's the good guy and told us that my big sister was in good hands. I didn't understand what he meant by that though but, I had a feeling she was okay because she gave me a message that Klaus was legit; we stayed in contact since then until a few weeks ago mum decided to start beating us again only this time it became a bit worse than we anticipated except we didn't get hurt as bad as before because Ariel saved us by using her invisibility powers where we learned what 'Ursula' did and made a silent conversation with my family to run far away from this place where she won't find us ever again.

Let me introduce you to the gang first though. There's my three brothers Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan then there's Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. I met them at school 3 years ago, Neville had lived with his grandmother, I think his parents went insane or something but, we don't know why. My mom grew close to his grandma though after we met but, soon she became too old to be able to care for Neville anymore so we took him in that's how we met Susan Bones another good friend of Neville's apparently, her parents were killed and was cared for with her aunt Amelia, two months later she gotten sick so we took her in as well. Then there's Luna. Her mother had died when she was about six in a lab accident. After that her father went into drinking. It soon gotten bad that he sometimes would hit Luna but, more of yelling at her then hit her though. I guess he just grew tired of ... well life that it was too painful for him without his wife. When I had befriended Luna last year we helped her dad get into rehab and ever since then she had lived with us.

After Luna lived with us that's how our mum started to beat us again even though some weren't their fault so I would always take the beating to save them since I'm the oldest of the group besides my big sister Ariel, when Klaus heard this he got really upset that he somehow got us to get away from this place; we had to plan it carefully so _'Ursula'_ wouldn't find out and told us to grab everything that we own so we can leave that horrible place where she won't find us again and they're going to make sure of it. When I was reunited with my big sister I just cried as she held me close comforting me along with the rest of us (Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Susan and Luna) who followed suit. You can say my big sister Ariel is practically our mama since she did raise us our whole lives except when she went to school though, she promised that no one is going to hurt us again she's going to make sure of it. That's when she introduced us to her friends there's Zane, Klaus, Jay, Cameron, Max, Elias, Logan, and Aqua they seemed nice and always protected us from trouble especially when it come with _'Ursula.'_

So, that's our story has begun. You see, the reason we're in Forks is because we ran away from that evil woman I call a mother now don't get too fooled by her taking in all these children. There's a reason why she's done so... and this reason was why my big sister Ariel and her best friends Klaus with a few others acted after they learned what that devil woman has done. You'll have to find out soon enough though but, you must sit there and listen to my story of how seven young kids, with my big sister Aries (Ariel or known as Lil Red) who are far from normal, find a place where they, for the first time ... feel welcomed... and loved by a family who took us in besides our sister and her friends of course but, that's a different story to tale to talk about.

This is the story of the Diddly Bopz

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So, that's the introduction of this story. It's a bit short I know but, it will be coming along soon. I just want to show that there's going to be some people helping the Diddly Bopz; yes, I know Hermione is smart for her age being the leader to her family but, let's just say I decided to twist a few things. hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story ^_^**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Last Minute Plans!**

Hermione and her family (Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Susan and Luna) have been living in Riverside Villa, England their whole lives well almost everyone. They have an older sister name Aries Joelle Taylor Granger 'Ariel' for short but, unfortunately one day she disappeared without a trace almost like she didn't exist. Their estrange mother Sharon Granger told Hermione and the kids that Ariel didn't want to live with them anymore after a huge argument between them which didn't help much for Hermione and her siblings; you see this woman Sharon Granger may look sweet in front of people but, inside their house—she abuses these kids, unprotected to keep them safe and were beaten up bad when they neither of them didn't do anything wrong.

Neither of them seem to realize they were being watched by Hermione's older siblings from above; you know that story from Hercules well for most people it would seem to be a legend but, for others like Zane, Klaus 'Nik', Jay, Elias, Max, Cameron, Logan, Tory and Aqua who are half siblings—with Ariel and Hermione Granger—they're a mixed breed of demigods/youkai demigods at least to her older half siblings were told anyway. Zane, Logan and Tory are youkai wolf demon gods, Klaus, Cameron and Elias are youkai fox demons, then there's Jay, Max and Aquarius 'Aqua' who are youkai coyote demon gods. Weird, right? Apparently, their father tends to attract a lot of ladies over the years at least that's what Klaus told us anyway. Most people call him Klaus but, for me I call him Nik because he's very fond of me and my family. I didn't understand why at first until Ariel slapped him hard on the head scolding him in a different language that we just stared at our elder sister in horror; I'm not going to lie it was fun to watch but, unfortunately Kacey who happened to be Max girlfriend at the time took us away not wanting to be the boys bad influence on us. Kacey explained that Max and the others have different mothers but, same father.

We were surprised by that but, promised not to say anything. Whenever Ursula was out of town that's when Hermione and the Diddly Bopz decided to plan their getaway plan carefully so Ursula wouldn't find them….sometimes Ursula would leave them starving themselves to death with no food or water to drink but, thanks to Ariel Aqua and Tory who would come by to visit sometimes Zane, Klaus, Jay, Elias, Max, and Logan would help out whenever they could and meet us by our hang out spot which was invisible to outsiders after learning we have powers. You see Hermione's older siblings weren't allowed to intervene but, miraculously they did it anyway, bullocks to the consequences. Ariel, Aqua and Tory are quite overprotective sisters towards Hermione and the Diddly Bopz leaving them clues to figure out who they really are. It didn't take very long since they all knew Hermione would eventually figure it out since she's the smart one in the group, she inherited from their father who's a demigod who's quite powerful and being quite the player that he was… he would have to watch his youngest daughter with his mortal wife; Hermione and Ariel's birth mother get murdered by this cruel woman as they all prefer to call her Ursula. It was forbidden for their father to help so he got his kids to help whenever they could without being seen to help the kids.

This just happens to be one of those days where Ursula (a.k.a. Sharon Granger) would go out and get drunk without carrying about her kids by starving them to death, sometimes when she gets really drunk she would end up beating up Hermione and her family for no reason at all mostly Hermione would take the blame so the rest of her family wouldn't get hurt; Luna the youngest of the lot would use her sewing kit by using her invisibility powers to hide their bruises and cuts because of it. Sometimes it hurts painfully that Hermione and the kids would wince in pain pretending it didn't hurt when in reality it hurts like hell. This is when the Diddly Bopz had enough and planned to get away from this hell hole… they waited until—Sharon Granger bursting their bedroom door….

Hermione and her family were planning their getaway until the evil woman was stomping over to their room where they went into position acting like they're doing their homework which they were without looking suspicious for her to figure out they're leaving this place tonight for good. Hermione and her family communicated telepathy it's one of their powers and had their cell phones on silent. Their older sister Ariel gave it to them for emergencies in case they were needed.

 ***Telepathy***

 _'Looks like Ursula is coming—okay get into positions and act casual guys—Seamus you and Dean play chess, Harry you, Nev and I are going to do our homeroom, Twix you and Lulu read a magazine and guys don't give it away it's going to make her angrier than normal,'_ Hermione explained.

 _'Got it— '_ Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Susan and Luna answered.

 _'Be careful Mia...'_ Luna worriedly replied.

 _'You too… and remember don't give anything away okay,'_ Hermione assured her leaving them to nod at this.

Ursula (a.k.a. Sharon Granger) bursting into their bedroom sneering at them "What are you brats doing?"

"Nothing," Hermione shrugged "We're just doing homework," she says; neither of the Diddly Bopz or Ursula knew or realize that Ariel with the rest of her friends were watching over them from afar from using their invisibility powers. Ursula stared at us suspiciously for a long moment.

"Whatever brat, I'm heading out I won't be back for a couple of days and by the time I get back I want this place spotless," Ursula spats.

Every time we have the house spotless she would end up dirty the place by getting drunk, inviting random strangers to beat us up if we disrespectful her. Hermione stiffened poking her tongue "Fine…." I replied giving a fake smile.

"Fine what…" Sharon Granger glared at her daughter "You will respect me brat I'm the one who raised you and your little bratty friends," she smacks me on the face that left me to flinch; I noticed Dean and Harry were about to help but, I gave them a glower look.

 _'Don't even think about it guys… or else we'll never get out of here… just stay still until she leaves,'_ Hermione answered through telepathy.

"Yes mother…" I replied with a fake smile sweetly.

Sharon Granger glowered her eyes at me "That's better—" she says pushing me against the wall roughly and whispered to me coldly "The next time you talk back to me I'll make sure no one will ever find your body— just like your bratty sister because I will find out what you and your brats are up too," she harshly hissed at me; which was hard not to flinch but, I held back the pain I should be used to this but, that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. I noticed that Harry and the Diddly Bopz were trying to hold themselves back from fighting back to her but, I gave them a glower look not to do anything "Oh and that brat Ariel the one who you claimed who's your mother she won't save you and your little friends too because she's dead… why would she want to save a mutant freak especially you and your little clan. She doesn't love you and neither does your father. No one will ever love you because you're a freak, a monster except one me. remember that," she explained. I curled my fists tightly and held myself back with tears coming that Harry and Seamus had to hold back Dean from hurting her with our powers knowing that was a lie. Since our sister, Ariel was indeed alive we just saw her 4 months ago, before the contact with her started to stop again.

Neville however had a murderous look "That's a bloody lie Ariel would never leave us," he spats in anger.

 _'Nev no,'_ I mentally shouted at him.

Sharon Granger whiplashed turning to Neville "Excuse me what did you just say to me," she spats slapping Neville hard on the face and kicked him hard on the stomach; he whimpered in pain but, Neville slowly got up with a determined look.

 **"YOU HEARD ME BITCH I SAID ARIEL WOULD NEVER LEAVE US! UNLIKE HER SHE LOVES US SHE'S OUR MOTHER BLOOD OR NOT…. YOU'RE NOT EVEN OUR MOTHER YOU'RE A MONSTER** who kills people away from their family—a murder you don't deserve to have any kids?!" Neville shouted which made Ursula face turn red in anger.

"Watch your tongue boy?!" Ursula spats about to kick him but, instead I moved Neville out of the way to protect my brother by getting kicked on the stomach instead; I held the pain inside while Susan ran to Neville holding him close "Out of my way you brat?!" she yelled.

"No, you leave him alone!" I shouted as she screamed telling me to get out of her way but, I refused to move that she pushed me roughly against the wall by continuing to hit Neville who whimpered in pain for the next 2 hours as I screamed to tell her to stop but, she wouldn't stop until she was done.

"Now that's over—"Ursula cruelly says with a sinister smile "I'll be back soon… that would teach you not to talk back to me brat since your lovely mother isn't here to save you anymore since she's dead?!" she kicked Neville on the face who whimpered in pain "Make sure you clean this house spotless!?" and throws us scrap of food leaving us to glare at her but, we kept it inside "That would be your dinner for the next couple of weeks," she continued to give another sinister smile again only more evil than any villain out there "Good luck," she sinister sang and slam the door and locked us inside our bedroom that left us close our eyes angrily.

"Mi—Mia," Luna whispered with a worried look "Nev are you guys okay?" she whispered.

I winced in pain feeling myself hard to breath leaning against the wall; Harry and Dean helped me to the bed "Yeah—I'm—I'm okay… my ribs… are pretty bruised up— "my voiced was hoarse was holding back my tears "How's—how's Nev?" I whispered. Dean and Harry healed as I gave them a grateful look "Thanks," I murmured.

"Don't mention it," Dean whispered giving me a playfully shrug gently while Susan healed Neville with her powers which he gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks Twix and yeah Lulu I'm okay just a bit bruised but, I'm okay," Neville murmured.

"Of course," Susan whispered with a sad smile sniffing.

"Thanks for trying to stop her Mia… I'm sorry I didn't listen back there I just… she makes me so mad… the way she was talking about Ariel…" Neville was slightly shaking where I gave him a hand squeeze "I hope she gets what she deserves," he murmured.

"Trust me she will I'm planning on it," I replied with a harden expression causing everyone to nod at this.

"What do you think she mean that she knows what we're up too?" Luna whimpered staring at us horror of fear that Harry held her into a hug of comfort.

"Trust me she's not going to find out…" I steadied my breath "By the time we leave she won't find any spec of evidence since we didn't do anything wrong to begin with—with the amount of evidence I'll make sure that she's going to pay for what she did to us…. Come on start packing we're leaving tonight even if it's early than planned," I slowly got up looking around our bedroom "We need to grab everything that we own but, first we need to split up so that way we wouldn't miss anything— "I steadied my breath "Luna you and Twix grab the medical kid, along with your stuff shove them inside your backpacks as much as you can. Don't forget the first aid kid with the extra bandages okay," leaving Luna and Susan to nod at this as they headed to the bathroom to grab the medical supplies leaving me and the guys to draw a circle turning to my brothers "Harry you and Nev grab the food, maps anything that you can think of that we might need and helpful for us. Shay you and Dean grab the secret stash that we saved up I'm sure we saved up at least $6,000 thousand dollars from our birthday and Christmas money—the one that Ursula haven't found yet oh and don't forget the cell phones that mama Ariel gave us a month ago, do you guys still have it?" I explained.

"Yes, we still have it we also made sure to charge it why?" Neville asked.

"Good," I gave a determined look "Don't forget to pack your clothes too guys," I ordered.

"We won't," Dean nodded at this about to join Harry, Neville and Seamus but, stopped noticing I haven't got a job yet "And what are you going to do while we pack everything Mia?" he asked curiously.

My ribs were still hurting despite the healing "You let me take care of it Dean," I drifted off he raised his eyebrow _'What are you up too Mia?'_ leaving me to smile gently "I'm going to grab something important out of Ursula's room," I explained.

"What could be important from her room?" Seamus asked scratching his head all confuse.

"You remember that shoe box with the pink bow that I found the other day— "Hermione began to say leaving Seamus to slowly nod at this "Well, I'm going to bring it with us… just in case…" she explained.

It took a couple of seconds for Seamus to realize what I meant then gave me a serious look "Good, that sea witch deserves to pay for what she did killing everyone we loved and I can't wait till she gets what she deserves server punishment for murder," he spats in anger.

"Trust me Shay," Harry coldly spats "We all do and Mione don't forget to pack your things as well okay,"

"I won't, now go we don't have enough time before she comes back. Less talking and more packing guys" Hermione ordered causing the boys to nod in agreement and raced over to pack their things as well.

"But, she said she won't be back for another couple of days?" Seamus asked.

"I know what she said," Hermione flatly says "But, you can never know with her which is why we're leaving tonight you can never be careful Shay,"

Seamus mumbled an apology as they continued to pack our stuff not realizing that Ursula had a plan on her own. Before she left she called her partner Allison known as 'Cruella' because of her hairstyle. She's even worst then Ursula put together, she made sure that Allison and her cronies watch over the brats when she's out of town which took a lot of convincing but, she ended up doing the job anyway well not really; Horace and Jasper who worked for Allison was watching over the brats since Allison was doing other businesses. Later that evening Hermione and her family gathered their lists that they have but, before either of them can say anything that's when Aries and her friends (Zane, Klaus, Jay, Aqua, Max, Cameron, Elias, and Logan) came to their rescue once the coast was clear they went inside their bedroom.

"Hey guys," Ariel grinned "Miss me," as her arms were widen ready for the hug.

"Mama Ariel," Hermione and her family exclaimed running to their adopted mum/older sister as we piled her into a huge hug causing her to laugh out loud.

"Boy, did we ever?!" Seamus happily exclaimed.

"We thought you forgot about us," Susan whispered whimpering at this.

Ariel soften her eyes "I'm so sorry Twix that we took so long but, we had to sneak away from the guards and— "she drifted off noticing a red hand print on Neville's left cheek and the rest of her babies who winced in pain that she went into mama bear mode "What happen?" she asked who was alarmed knowing full well what happen but, she didn't tell them that at least not yet.

"URSULA?!" Susan eyes harden in anger "She's so lucky I didn't use my powers against the b*** that she would've end up dead burned by the sun," she spats leaving Ariel and her friends widen their eyes in shock since Susan doesn't usually cuss unless it was necessary. Max was about to ask but, Aqua hit him harshly on the head.

"Owe what the bloody hell was that for," Max scowled rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Watch your mouth I warned you multiply of times to not cuss in front of kids," Aqua scolded her brother "Where do you think baby Twix learned that kind of talk which I know it wasn't from any of us. I told you not to cuss in front of the children Maxwell Neil Robbins and now look what you did," she explained.

"Awe come on Aqua," Max whined over his sister "It's not my fault Logan was the one who said it not me," he argued back.

"Hey," Logan who looked offended by this "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's true or else baby Twix would've heard it now did we now," Max taunted him.

Logan and Max started arguing on who was being the bad influence over Twix (a.k.a. Susan) who blinked her eyes owlish.

"GUYS?!" Ariel exclaimed causing them startled "So not the time— "she gave them a glower look which left them quiet turning to her youngest siblings/adopted kids "What happen baby?" she asked softly cupping Neville's cheek.

"We were just doing homework minding our own business," Dean drifted off "Then she barges in in our room demanding what we were doing," he rolled his eyes on the evil woman he doesn't call mother "Mia told her we were just doing homework, they got into an argument words were exchange… then she started talking bad about you mama Ariel saying that you were dead," he was hoarse causing Ariel eyes to shift to a harden expression "She kept telling us that you don't love us anymore because we have powers .. saying we're freaks… mutants… no one wouldn't love us… Neville however stood up to her since we knew that wasn't true and Mia—she and Nev got hurt because of it," he explained; Hermione winced in pain from my rib cage on my left side; both her cheeks were too sore to move now; she noticed that Zane and the others glowed their eyes red with a protective girl.

"I'll kill her," Ariel snarled; Zane, Jay, Max, Logan, Cameron and Elias held her back "That—that—devil woman how dare she—I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill her," she exclaimed her powers glowed with fire from her hand about to attack.

"Easy there Lil Red, Easy," Max whispered off in a different language "Calm down! We'll have our revenge against her I promise," he explained.

Ariel closed her eyes was breathing heavily trying to remain calm then her eyes changed by soften her eyes rushing over us "Oh cookie bear… I'm so sorry," she whispered "I—I knew I should've brought you guys with me— "she covered her mouth trying to hold back her sob "I'm so sorry," she kept apologizing.

Hermione sniffed "It's okay mama Ariel, you didn't know…" she whimpered.

"I should've—I promised daddy that I protect you kids and I couldn't even do that," Ariel steadied her breath from trying to hold back a sob.

"You needed to go Oxnard mama Ariel to finish your education," Hermione shook her head hugging her big sister "I understand why you had to go and you kept your promise since then" she hoarse "Even if it took nearly 3 years for us to reconnect again—at least you're here that's what matters to us… we can be a family again…" she whispered.

Ariel soften her eyes looking at her friends who gave her a nod "Yes, that's right baby girl, we're going to be a family again," she returned the hug "Even if we have to take you kids out of this hell hole," she explained.

"Do you want us to heal you kids," Aqua offered in whisper tones. Hermione and Neville nodded wincing in pain as Aqua healed the broken ribs and cuts on their faces "There you go baby girl," she hoarse holding back herself a sob when she saw the number of cuts and bruises on her babies "Oh cookie…" she steadied her breathing "This might sting a little," she whispered which left Hermione to wince from the pain "It's almost done baby girl," she murmured.

"Thanks, Aqua," Hermione murmured feeling much better than before.

"Anything for my babies," Aqua replied. Once Neville and I were healed Aqua carries me onto her lap and kissed my forehead, as you can tell Ariel and her friends consider me and my sibling's family and the only people that we really trust. Mostly Ariel and the girls were like a 'mother figure' to us but, mostly Ariel since she's our mother figure growing up anyway, you know before she went to boarding school.

"So, we heard you were planning to get away from this place?" Klaus spoke up. Hermione and her siblings looked up at Klaus _(known as Nik to loves ones)_ widen our eyes in horror leaving him to chuckle "Don't worry I'm not going to tell on you but, I'm a bit disappointed that I'm not in this so called _'brilliant plan'_ of yours button," he dramatically says.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic we were going to help you guys run away from this hell hole anyway," Ariel huffs and hits Klaus on the head which he pouted.

"Owe that hurt," Klaus scowls.

"Don't be such a baby Nik," Aqua argued back.

"So, what is this big plan cookie?" Zane asked raising his eyebrow at his baby sister Hermione; however, she doesn't know the real truth yet; Hermione bit her bottom lips nervously giving him her bambi innocent look; Zane sighed "We're going to help you guys run away whenever we can only if you let us," he softly replied.

Harry however, decided to speak up "Well— "he gathered the map of the United States "We were discussing what place we should leave… somewhere that she would least expect it…" he drifted off "Somewhere that's not too crowded," he explained.

Aqua smirked "Oh really?" causing Hermione and her family to nod at this "Well, I know the perfect place for you kids to stay where she won't find you guys and it's solid proof," she explained.

Logan raised his eyebrow noticing her _'I know something you don't know'_ look "Oh yeah and where would that be? They probably found a place to stay Blue," he pointed out.

"Yes really, in fact baby Lulu here— "Aqua picking up Luna being the baby of her siblings "Was the one who picked the place didn't you baby girl," she asked smiling at her adopted sister by carrying her into her lap while Ariel carried both Susan and Hermione onto her lap next to her.

Luna perked up "Yes, I figured out a good place to start fresh besides— "she announced looking at the map with a serious look "It's the only place that we all want from our list of places to go that has similar weather like England, a beach that's not crowded. A private little town for us don't you think?" she asked.

Aqua and the others smiled at this knowing this fact "Your absolutely right Lulu, it's the perfect place to start fresh. Do you know what part of the city you're going to live since Washington is a huge place and all," she asked.

"That's the part we can't figure out … I mean we narrowed down to 5 places… so far… we were thinking on staying to New York but, it's too noisy…" Harry began to say where Dean cut him off "Then we were thinking in Florida. Not enough trees to stay in … just the beach and all that which is crowded and we don't want it to be obvious," he explained.

"But, we do want a beach to hang out though so we narrowed to a lot of beaches that's a good spot… there's one in Florida … then there's one in California it has a lot of beaches down there and it's in LA the whole Chillida and narrowed it to two places. California or Washington. California is the 2nd largest state but, we had a feeling that Ursula might find us there … since it's a big city and all so we decided to stay in Washington state," Susan explained.

"Not only that but, we want it in a small town not those big cities where she can find us easily," Dean announced "It's perfect for us to keep our lives in the downlow that won't drag us down," he explained.

"Really you guys been doing a lot of digging huh?" Elias asked who looked impressed at this and he's very overprotective with these kids just like his siblings are.

"Yeah but, the problem that we're having is we don't know what part of Washington yet?" Neville answered with a sigh.

"Well there's Seattle since it's the biggest city out there so let's narrow it down from there," Harry pointed out.

"That's perfect… now we narrowed it to 3 cities that's near Seattle!" Dean exclaimed leaving us to cover his mouth as his eyes widen in horror not wanting anyone to hear us considering we knew that Ursula didn't just leave without anyone watching over us. More like spying on us is more like it.

"Oh, don't worry I put a silence charm and made it invisible around this room in case you're wondering so no need to be worried," Logan spoke up leaving us to sigh in relief.

"Well that's a relief…" Seamus sighed in relief which Hermione smacked him on the head "Owe Mia that hurt," he pouted.

"Shay shut up" Hermione sweetly told him leaving him to pout but, listened in anyway scanning around the map and blurted out looking at a town "That's it Forks," she exclaimed pointed at the town.

"Forks, why would you need a fork for?" Seamus asked scratching his head all confuse.

"No silly she's talking about Forks, Washington it's a small town that has pretty much has everything," Susan pointed out.

"That's perfect for us it's a small town and it's the last place she would expect great idea Mya," Neville exclaimed smiled at this

"Thank you Nev," Hermione replied.

"Perfect when are you guys leaving?" Zane smirked at this knowing the plan but, again neither of the kids know this.

"We're leaving tonight," Hermione announced.

"Tonight," Elias looked surprised didn't know this part of the plan "I thought you were leaving in 4 days?" he asked.

Hermione steadied her breath "We were planning on doing that but, we found out a few things that we planned on leaving in last minute … 1) Ursula called her partner 'Cruella' to spy on us… and they're watching us from that black truck over there—" she pointed at the black van causing Ariel and her friends glowered their eyes red at the cronies "And 2) there's no way we can get away from them unless we transported without their knowledge about it—3) their mortals we overheard Cruella telling the goons that we have powers—they must've found out from Ursula—" she spats in anger "If they knew about us having powers they could've took advantage of that and tell Cruella and Ursula which is the last thing we need and 4) lastly we figured out how to leave tonight without being detected since we're going to transport all the way to Forks, Washington in America anyway," she explained.

Zane crossed his arms listening to his little sister despite everything he's very protective with her "First off— "he pondered for a moment "There's no way Cruella or her cronies would ever find us since you pointed out their mortals 'being human' so how are they going to catch up to you guys—2nd do you really think we're going to let you go off by yourselves. Yes, I admit it's a great plan 'Fire very brilliant and sneaky but, if you're going to use your powers you would've magically transported without being detected if you were with us—"he steadied his breath which Hermione was about to argue "3nd—of course their human their mortals they can't really hurt us and they're stupid to even try since we can't really die—part of being immortal demi gods remember?" he smirked "For one thing Horace can't even catch up with us since we're much faster, stronger, smarter and very sneaky than they are while there's Jasper—he's smart I'll give him that but, he's a bloody idiot no matter how many times we try to help the guy they're aren't so bad—if they weren't working with Cruella then maybe we would've hired them to be your body guards but, unfortunately life doesn't work like that—plus they're fun to mess around with and lastly of course it's not going to be easy to sneak out unless you went through the front door which isn't part of the plan right?" he asked which the kids shook their heads 'no' at this "Well there you go—we're youkai demi gods nothing can stop us from going anywhere without being detected—while you kids sneak out we're going to take care of them and if they do try to do anything we'll keep them occupied since I've been itching for a fight anyway," he explained cracking his knuckles.

"So, what are you saying? You want to help us?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course, do you really think we're going to let you guys off across the globe to America by yourselves," Ariel scolded her baby sister "I'm going with you I'm not letting you guys by yourself that would've been bad parenting and it's about time we've became a family don't you think?" she asked.

"It would be better if Ariel and a couple of us came with you since we won't leave you guys without adult supervision," Jay spoke up.

"Wait what— "Hermione widen her eyes in surprise "You're all going with us but, that's not necessary we can just magically transport to Washington without using the train?" she protested.

"No buts Hermione Sapphire Jasmine Rose—we're going with you and that's final," Ariel insisted at this glowering her eyes at her baby sister "Besides do you really think I'm not going with you not in this life time. I made that mistake once 3 years ago, leaving you kids with that devil woman—which was the worst mistake I ever did because I thought you'd be safe with her— "she drifted off "I won't make that mistake again and that's a promise I'm willing to keep cookie bear," she explained.

"But—but—but, but, but, but," Hermione protested leaving Zane the eldest of the group to raise his hand for me to stop.

"We're going with you end of discussion. End of story Hermione Sapphire Jasmine Rose," Zane explained.

"But, why would you help us?" Luna whispered being quiet from the conversation "Wouldn't you guys get in trouble from Zeus?" she asked.

Logan steadied his breath with a shrug "Probably," he drifted off "They're right though we're not leaving you kids go off by yourselves without adult supervision when it's not only dangerous for you kids especially with the sea witch and her partner Cruella with her lackey boys. I have no doubt they're follow—Ursula especially knowing what she's planning it's the least we can do," he explained.

"But, but, but, but, but— "Hermione protested weakly at this which Ariel and Aqua glowered their looks at the kids mostly at me since I'm kind of the leader of my family.

"We're going with you Hermione Sapphire Jasmine Rose Granger— "Ariel tone in her youkai demigod voice causing Hermione to pout knowing her full name.

"Fine…." Hermione pouted sadly as she furrowed her eyebrows deep in thought "But, I don't understand why would you help us—we could take care of ourselves you know… you even said that you weren't allowed to help when it comes with your family it's against the rules," she argued back.

Cameron sighed "Cookie why do you think we're here—despite how we just met a few months ago, we're family—I don't care what Zeus says or not we're going to help either way you're only 8 years old. You shouldn't even have deal with being abused for something that you kids didn't do—despite how it's forbidden to help he knew beforehand that you guys were planning on running away from this hell hole in the first place; he was good friends with your parent's cookie," he explained.

"But, why," Hermione whispered feeling a bit conflicted by this "Why would he help us after all this time— "she voice was hoarse "He hardly knows me or my family—the one time we asked for help… we didn't get it and now he wants to help us now—why," she explained.

Zane and the others looked at each other with wary looks where Elias bends down to Hermione's height "I know he didn't help before he's very stubborn with the rules—but, let's just say he's your guardian angel. He's trying cookie—our dad—wants us to look after you kids especially you 'Fire your special," he explained.

"We're all special EJ," Susan whispered.

Elias smiled softly "Yes, you all are because of your parent's special abilities being demi youkai-god but, for Mia hers is special—because of her abilities on all your powers—there's only a few of us that has that kind of power," he steadied his breath "This is his way of making up to you," he whispered.

"But, why… "Hermione whispered.

Ariel kneeled next to Elias "It's so complicated 'Fire— "she cupped her sister's face gently "All that matters is that we're getting you kids out of this hell hole and I won't let anything or anyone get in the way of that okay. We're going to a family again just like daddy would've want it and—All I ever wanted was you kids to have the best childhood you ever had and I'm sorry it took me this long to take you kids away from this," she explained.

Hermione blinked her tears "It's not your fault mama Ariel and— "her voice was hoarse "You promised that we'll be a family again… "she whispered.

"Of course," Ariel rushed over to hug her sister "You know I always keep my promises cookie" she gave a nod to her friends "Now come on why don't you keep packing and we'll meet you guys at the hide out within an hour sounds good," she offered.

Hermione nodded in agreement "Okay," she gave a smile; she felt that feeling of hope; being a family with Ariel again would be a dream come true. That's all she and her siblings ever wanted to be adopted and be mama Ariel's kids considering she raised them since they were little besides that devil woman they call mother.

"Then it's settled then we're going to split up in two groups—Harry, you, Neville, Seamus and Dean will be with me, Jay, and Cameron okay," Max began to say causing the boys to nod at this "Susan, you, Lulu and Mia are going with Ariel, Klaus and Logan while the rest of us—" he had a serious warrior mode look "We're going into battle against Cruella, Ursula and their cronies—Tory did you manage to gather recruits in case something goes wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Tory smiled hugging the kids quickly "Sorry I took so long I had check on the kids make sure they're okay—they're with mum and dad right now," she explained.

"That's fine," Logan waved it off "Zoe should be bringing the kids to our place to protect everyone in case— "he drifted off knowing the situation might get messy then cleared his throat "Which nothing won't happen to us—but, we should be prepared for anything guys agreed," he explained.

"Agreed. We'll meet at the train station within 4 hours," Jay spoke up.

"Four hours, I thought we're leaving within an hour?" Cameron scratched his head all confuse.

Jay sighed "We were but, wouldn't it be better with less people the better?" he offered.

"He does have a point Zane," Logan pointed out.

Zane pursued his lips for a moment "I know we do—which is why we're going to pack quickly 4 hours is our limit to pack because of that certain thing," he gritted his teeth causing the brothers to look at him confuse.

"What thing?" Elias asked scratching his head all confuse.

"You know that thing that we're supposed to do," Aqua gritted her teeth "That thing—that Yusuke told us to do EJ?" she asked.

"I have no idea— "Elias was cut off by Klaus his older brother who rolled his eyes whispering something in youkai demon language that left Elias to widen his eyes realizing this nodding his head "Ohhhh—that thing— "he muttered under his breath "Why didn't you just say so," he explained.

"It would've been too obvious bro," Klaus flatly replied.

Elias frowned with a shrug "You're the boss Nik— "he sighed "So the time limit to pack is under 4 hours no later than that agreed," he explained.

"Agreed," Ariel and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Good see you then kiddo," Zane replied as they all teleported up in heaven without blinking while the rest of us gathered our things through the house.

"Keep packing guys we're under a time limit of four hours," Hermione ordered her siblings who nodded in agreement gathering everything double checking if they missed anything.

 **[time limit—under 4 hours] …**

Hermione gathered everything by putting it in their backpacks, her clothes, shoes, etc including the pink box with a bow for her secret plan to put Ursula and her cronies behind bars. She made sure to make extra copies in case Ursula finds out. Hermione got the real copies while Ursula got the copies which didn't make a difference.

 _'Dean have you seen my sweater,'_ Susan asked looking for her sweater under the bed.

Dean peeked through their bedroom door _'Which sweater?'_

 _'My baby blue one that has hello kitty in the front'_ Susan asked.

Dean pondered for a moment _'Last time I checked it was in the closet,'_ he replied.

Susan was deep under her bed _'Wait—never mind I found it thanks though,'_ she announced.

 _'No problem Twix,'_ Dean grinned.

 _'Guys we have to stay quiet before Ursula finds out—don't you remember that Cruella's cronies are outside watching us from that black van— 'Hermione_ announced causing everyone to murmur their apology _'Did you manage to grab everything that we need?'_ she asked.

 _'Yes, Neville, Shay and I emptied everything inside this house Mia,'_ Harry answered.

 _'Good, what about the map Harry we're going to need that,'_ Luna pointed out.

 _'It's inside my backpack safe and sound right here,'_ Harry patted his backpack turning to Hermione _'Did you grab the box?'_ he asked.

 _'Yes, I have everything it's a good thing I made copies in this flash drive—'_ Hermione announced showing a flash drive that looked like a key chain of a wolf— _'She won't know the difference since it looks the same,'_ she explained; putting the shoe box with the pink bow in safe keeping inside her backpack full of evidence in case Ursula found them and when she does they'll be ready to take her down for the crimes she committed including evict murder.

Luna nodded noticing Neville being quiet _'Nev— what's the matter?'_

Neville didn't answer starring at the window _'Guys—I don't want to freak you guys out but, we got trouble,'_ he whispered.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Susan asked.

Dean rushed over to see what's going on staring at the window widen his eyes in horror _'Oh no Ursula's back,'_ he panics leaving Hermione and the kids to widen in horror; rushing to pack their clothes by stuffing them inside his backpack _'Mia we have to leave now!? She's in the front?!'_ he exclaimed.

 _'She's what?!'_ Seamus panicked _"She wasn't supposed to come back in a few days,'_

Before Hermione and the others can answer Ariel and the gang transported in a hurry _'Mia, Dean thank Merlin you guys are still here we have to go now?!'_ she exclaimed ushered them to leave.

 _'Mama Ariel look,'_ Neville panics leaving her to look through the window and swore under her breath in demigod language.

 _What the bloody hell— '_ Ariel pondered looking at her kids with panic looks _'Ignore that bit baby she wasn't supposed to come back at least until the end of the month,'_ she grabbed her cell phone _'Nik what the hell happen. Ursula is back?!'_ she barked.

 _'That's what we said… it seems that she decided to cut her trip short what we do mama?!"_ Hermione spats; although her eyes were worried in panic.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I decided to rewrite this whole story all over again only because some of the chapters in this story didn't make sense so I decided to start over. Hopefully it will give me some boosts for new readers, followers, etc. I know it's going to take a long while but, I figured it's the least I can do. Please let me know what you guys think? ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Ariel's Sacrifice (Emotional Distress)**

 _'You let me take care of that 'Fire—NIK?! URSULA is BACK?!'_ Ariel barked grabbing her kids close _'She's coming now?! And not only she's back. If we don't get the kids out of here she's going to hurt them again?! I thought Tai and Holden was supposed to watch her at the bar that she was at?!' she_ barked in panic.

 _'SHE'S WHAT?! Shit, shit, shit, shit,'_ Nik widen his eyes in panic and swore under his breath in demigod language _'Grab the kids and leave NOW?! We'll meet up at the back leave now Red now!?'_ he barked.

Ariel looked around _'Don't have to tell me twice,'_ grabbing her babies with one swoop despite it was all seven of them _'Well it's a good thing we're leaving tonight—grab your things and let's go,'_ she says—that was until the door unlocked revealing Sharon Granger (Ursula) who was apparently drunk making a total mess around the house—Klaus can hear the background and swore under his breath barking orders from everyone to help out—he heard from his coworker Holden that she got kicked out from one of the bars that the bartenders for being drunk and took her home—apparently she made a huge disturbance from others.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here— "Sharon sneered leaving Ariel and the kids to freeze who held them behind her "If I knew you were going to be alive I would've killed you when I had a chance. All you did was cause nothing but, trouble for me making me a bad mother—when I been nothing but, took you brats in since the minute you were born—that's not going to work for me darling— "she slurred being too drunk holding a gun point at Ariel and the kids.

 _'Stay behind me babies,'_ Ariel answered thru telepathy.

"Don't do anything rash Sharon," Ariel coldly spats.

"Is that the way you treat you own mother after what I did for you and your little brats," Ursula cruelly says which made Ariel snap feeling the fire out of her hands.

Ariel eyes grew icy cold feeling the fire out of her hands "My mother… no—you were never my mother—You killed my mother by kidnapping me and Mia in **PARIS by MURDERING HER?! YOU TOOK AWAY OUR MOTHER AND YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER YOU BITCH?!"** she exclaimed making the house pitch dark. Ariel covered the kids as they duck down from the gun shots.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS?!"** Ursula screamed shooting her guns all over the house which was pitch dark that they had to duck down from not getting shot.

 _'NIK, I NEED BACK UP AND PRONTO?!'_ Ariel panicked telepathy with Nik.

 _'Where are you and the kids?'_ Nik asked

Ariel looked around _'Living room—near the kitchen and HURRY she got a gun,'_ she barked.

 _'That woman is crazy,'_ Seamus panicked adding himself in the conversation which cause everyone to _'Shhh_ ' that's when Klaus and Jay found them with Logan and Max from the other side from them. Ariel knew it was risking but, she grabbed the kids who held their backpacks secured by running where Klaus and her brothers were.

 ***Demigod—youkai coyote language***

 _'Nik get them out of here now!'_ Ariel hissed at him.

 _'What?! No way— 'Klaus_ protested at this _'There's no way I'm leaving you with that crazy bitch?!'_

 _'We don't have time for us to argue over this Nik,'_ Ariel barked passing Hermione to Nik who got confuse by this _'Grab Sapphire and the kids and go—and that's an order Nik,'_ she barked leaving Klaus to protest but, then she glowered her eyes at him; Klaus had a thin line knowing what she meant.

 _'Mama Ariel?'_ Hermione whimpered trying to hold into her sister _'Noooo I won't leave you,'_ she cried out in agony; as you can tell Hermione and her siblings can speak youkai demi god language.

Ariel licked her lips nervously as they were now hidden behind the wall _'Cookie I'm not leaving you baby,'_ she lied.

 _'You promised ***hiccups*** you would go with us ***hiccups*** so we can be a family you promised,'_ Hemione hiccupped from crying.

Ariel sighed closing her eyes _'I know I did baby girl— '_ cupping her face gently which Hermione refused to look at her _'Cookie look at me— 'she_ lifted her chin as her tears were pouring down her cheeks _'I need you to be brave for me and make sure you take care of everyone okay. I'm counting on you beach—and I'm not breaking my promise with you beach not with you—'_ she hold her breath _'You and the kids need to go with Nik, Jay, Max, and Logan while I distract her okay—and whatever you do don't you dare—look back because it's not going to be pretty—'_ her voice was cracked knowing the risks she had to do _'You need to listen to Nik, Jay, Logan, Max and everyone else they're going to take care of you and take you kids to the train station. I need you to listen to Klaus and be good girl for me. They're going to take care of you and I'll find you when the coast is clear okay. I promise,'_ she whispered.

Hermione hiccups _'Big sister noooo, no, no, no, no,' she_ shakes her head refusing to leave her big sister; her only family _'I just got you back. I'll go with you,'_ she pleaded with her sister holding her by the waist _'Please come with us I'll be good I promise please mama Ariel, pleaseee…'_ she hoarse.

 _'Oh Mia I would never leave you baby girl I'm always right here—'_ Ariel pointing at her heart; she was a bit _emotional 'Now I want you to wipe those tears for me okay—'_ she gave a brave smile and waved her wand gathering her backpack filled with stuff that she packed inside without her knowledge ' _Here. I want you to take this it has everything money, food, clothes for you and the others that you can think of including your new id's but, for right now your last name won't be Granger. It's going to be Montgomery—it was from mama maiden name— '_ Klaus however, had to hold back his emotions to himself _'Now my baby you go with Nik and the others. You must go with them it's the only way for me to distract the sea witch so you can leave without her finding out where you going. I trust Nik and the others with my life so I know they're going to take care of you once the coast is clear we'll be a family again I know I been saying this a lot and I could be breaking my promise with you cookie but, you need to be brave for the both of us. Once I'm done with the sea witch I'll come find you okay. I love you guys so much never ever forget that now go!'_ she cried out giving Aqua a nod as she grabbed Nik with the kids by magically transport away from the house—that was towards the park which wasn't far where they live they hidden behind the trees to wait until the coast was clear for them to leave.

 _'Big sister! Noooooooo! Big Sisterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' Hermione_ cried out echoing from the background; Klaus grabbed her before she can run after Ariel who was trying to calm her down which wasn't working. They watched Ariel headed inside despite how it was pitch black inside the house—to distract their estrange mother Ursula—once they were far enough they overheard their conversation well the ones who had good hearing anyway. Zane, Klaus, Jay, Elias, Max, Cameron, Aqua, Tory, and Logan had earphones so they can pretty much have heard the whole conversation—the kids however kept trying to help but, were held back by Zane and the others.

Luna and Susan kept crying that Tory and Aqua had to pull them away from the scene. Seamus, Dean, Harry and Neville were too emotional to move that Zane, Jay, Elias and Logan had to pull them away as well; as for Hermione, she kept pounding her small fists against Klaus screaming that Zane gave everyone a glower look to give them shots and watched them pass out one by one.

 **[flashback part 1] …**

Hermione kept pounding her fists against Klaus to let her go and help her sister "Big sister! Big Sister!" she cried after her older sister but, she was held back by Klaus trying to get free from his strong grip while Aqua and Tory was trying to keep their voices down not wanting to be heard. That was until they heard a scream from their estrange mother Sharon and steadied their breaths.

 _'Mia, I know your angry but, whatever you do—don't move or do anything rash,'_ Aqua whispered steading the girls.

"WHERE ARE YOU MANGY BRATS?!— "Ursula screamed "Come OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!?" she cruelly replied practically destroying everything in the house.

 _'Red can you hear me?'_ Jay answered _'Red. ARIES JOELLE TAYLOR GRANGER YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW?!'_ he hissed at his sister.

 _'Jay in case you haven't noticed— I'm trying to make a distraction so you can get out of there,'_ Ariel hissed at him.

 _'Well excuse me your highness,'_ Jay sarcastically answered _'Where are you right now are you okay? we can see smoke coming out of the house? Mia's practically freaking out,'_ he panics.

 _'Yeah, I figured as much— '_ Ariel sighed at this pinching her nose _'Look if things don't go per plan… take Mia and the kids out of England,'_

 _'Ariel, you don't mean that,'_ Aqua hoarse.

 _'Of course, not—you know I do anything for those kids—even if I must take away this sea witch out of England that's what I'm willing to do,'_ Ariel hoarse.

 _'What about Mia and the kids—they need you,'_ Tory cried out.

 _'I know they do—'_ Ariel blinked her eyes holding back her sob _'But, this is the only way to get them away from this hell hole especially from her if we're going to stick to the plan we have to do this right—I have to make Mia and the kids think I'm dead—at least under 24 hours that's all I need to take away that sea witch—once the coast is clear I'll go straight to Forks at the hide out with Kacey and Max. yes, Mia might be upset with me for making her think that she might lose me but, I can't take any chances with Ursula—I want to make she won't find them which is why I need you to do this for me guys. Kacey and Max will be the last stop for them they should be the ones to watch over them by the time I get there'_ she explained.

 _'Red she's not going to like this you know Mia—better than the rest of us,'_ Aqua blinked her tears away.

Ariel gave a brave smile _'I know which is why I need to make sure those bitches doesn't find them—I'm doing this for Mia and the kids and myself mostly for daddy who raised me and Mia—for losing everyone they cared about—Mia and my mum—Harry's parents, Dean's parents, Neville's parents and grandmother, Susan parents and aunt, Seamus father—Luna's father—etc—this is all for them. This is me making it up to them…'_ she explained.

Tory sniffed _'I know you do—this is for everyone we ever cared about—if it wasn't for that—devil woman we would've be in this situation—finding out that we're related isn't exactly what I had in mind but, are you sure you don't need any help Red?'_ she asked.

 _'I know Tor and I'm positive Nik are you still listening?'_

 _'Yeah I'm still here Red. I never left?'_

Ariel steadied her breath _'I know I want you to promise me something Nik—I know my sister Mia isn't going to like being kept in the dark we both lost too much and the last thing I want was for her to hate you for any of this and I'm sorry for both of our favors—she's going to throw a tantrum wanting to go after me but, you have to stick to the plan Nik—you have to take them away from this hell hole and once the coast is clear I'll be back to meet them in Forks… once I deal with Ursula and one more thing… take care of my babies especially Mia until I get there promise me,'_

 _'Always and you have to promise me something too Red?'_

 _'Which is what?'_

 _'Promise me you get out of there alive … I know we're immortal being demi youkai demi gods or whatever we are but, there are limits when it comes with type of explosion Red promise me,'_

 _'Always,'_

 _'Good… and we'll take care of Mia with the kids while you deal with yours,'_

 _'Of course, and Nik…'_

 _"Yeah…'_

 _'Tell them I love them,'_

 _'Of course,'_

 _'I have to go—don't forgot to stick with the plan Nik,'_

Nik steadied his breath _'I won't and Red be careful,'_

 _'I always am,'_

 **[end of flashback part 1] …**

A few hours ago, Ariel and Ursula (a.k.a. Sharon Granger) were battling inside the house—Ariel was trying to distract the sea witch so the kids can leave but, to do that—she had to do something very drastic… which might be a little … dangerous okay a lot dangerous but, she had to do it to give Nik a signal to take her babies away from the hell hole they call home.

Ariel steadied her breath feeling herself nervous but, she had to do something.

 _'Please forgive me for this Mia—it's the only way,'_ Ariel thought to herself.

"HEY SEAWITCH OVER HERE!?" Ariel called over leaving Ursula to turn with a whip splashed sound facing her older daughter; well one of the kids she kidnapped when she was a child from Paris.

"What did you just call me," Ursula hissed at her trying to find the brat despite how it's pitch dark; she can't really see through the dark; the lights were destroyed thanks to Ariel's powers.

"You heard me sea witch—" Ariel taunted her "You're an evil sea witch Ursula just as cruel and evil but, you're a vile evil bitch then she was," she explained; preparing herself to attack; which was dragon fire she inherited from her birth mother—anyway she's a youkai demigod—she has different kind of fire powers; she was steadying herself from the wire against the wall; she knew the risks but, she needed to do this for her kids "Make one step and you're dead," she coldly spats.

"What are you going to do," Ursula sneered at the brat "Kill me to death you don't got the guts just like your pathetic mother," she replied.

Ariel eyes glowered red, despite how it's pitch dark she had an evil smirk on her face "Do I?" she drifted off snapping her fingers with her finger where you can hear a sizzling sound causing Ursula confuse by this noticing the explosives all over the house—pushing Ursula towards her with her icy cold tone choking her to death "Don't you ever talk bad about my mother you piece of shit. If it wasn't for you Mia, and the rest of my kids wouldn't have to deal with your trash self so I'm doing this for them—by the time that explodes you'd be dead," she spats.

Sharon Granger choked feeling the burn around her neck "Y—yo—you'd be dead too," she was choking by Ariel's grip against her neck.

"No, I wouldn't because unlike you I'm not a murder—" Ariel eyes were glowing red causing Ursula gulped nervously "I have powers just like my babies do—especially my favorite kind unlike you fire can't kill me since you're only mortal—so it doesn't do any good for you," she gave a fake smile and pushed her roughly against the wall that left Ursula unconscious by kicking her on the face "That was for murdering my mother and hurting my family—I'm going to make sure you won't find them not when I'm around," she coldly spats and kicked her on the face again with her powers she tied her up with a rope, grabbed her _'estrange mother'_ by the collar and disappeared with a silent 'pop' before the house explodes knowing that Hermione and her babies are going to be very upset thinking that she's dead from the explosion which gave Nik and the others to transported to the train station.

Ariel held huge rage against the kidnapper who claimed to be her mother—that was before she learned the truth when she reached her boarding school. Thanks to Nik and the others they helped her control her powers to remain calm by meditating and took Ursula to the other side of the country like Africa a small village that was poor. Ariel and her friends planned this carefully in case Hermione and her mini family decided to run away which brought Ariel to volunteer to confront Ursula's crimes; it's too bad that it was against the rules to kill mortals even if they deserved several punishments.

By the time the house exploded; she heard the cries from her Hermione and her babies screaming in horror. They're talking in youkai coyote demigod language telepathy which Hermione and her mini family haven't learned yet.

 _'Don't forget the plan Nik—take them out of there before the cops and firefighters are coming one of the neighbors called the police and should be on their way right now'_ Ariel's last words before she transported the kidnapper who she learned wasn't her real mother—she knew deep down Sharon wasn't her mother—it would explain why they never got along very well.

 _'On it—and how long will it take till we met up,'_ Nik answered.

 _'Give me at least a month—I have a few words and need to do a few things that I should take care of the devil woman before I meet you guys—especially when she's the one who killed my mother and my kid's families—I should be back before the month is up,' Ariel_ stiffly answered.

 _'Don't we all,'_ Jay sighed pinching his nose; he's relieved that Ariel was okay _'Where are you taking her anyway? —you do know you have about 2 ½ weeks till the end of the month right?'_

 _'Where else Kenya, Africa,'_ Ariel flatly replied _'And yes, I realize that Jay-Jay see you then,'_

In the other side of the town—away from the house Hermione was screaming in horror trying to save her older sister.

"BIG SISTER!?" Hermione cried in agony freeing herself out of Klaus grip "NO, NO, NO, NO LET ME GO. I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!?" she screamed "BIG SISTER?!" she screamed.

"Hermione no," Klaus cried out grabbing his little sister by the waist not letting her get away from his grip closing his eyes—part of the plan "The house is destroyed by that fire—there's no way she could've survived Mia," he hoarse "She's gone,"

"No, I don't believe that— "Hermione argued back trying to get away from his grip "She promised me… she promised we'd be a family again… she promised…" she whispered.

"Mia—I know she promised to be with you guys and I'm so sorry Mia but, you can't go back there—you have to go without her—the house is destroyed by the fire—she's dead Mia—you have to go without her,' Nik hoarse trying to hold back tears but, it failed.

 _"I DON'T CARE I'M NOT LEAVING HER SHE'S OUR MUM!?"_ Hermione cried out; tears coming down her cheeks "She's my big sister my only family I can't lose her too. Don't you bloody care about her?!" she screamed.

"Of course, I care about her… she's my best friend— "Klaus drifted off staring at his little sister very conflicted "I promised her that I would get you and the kids out of this hell hole and that's what I'm willing to do. I'm going to keep my promise— no matter what the stakes are even if—if—it cost her life…" he explained using his youkai demon tone leaving Hermione and her siblings to flinch which was the truth. He was learning against the tree trunk holding Hermione back "I'm sorry—Fire—" which cause Hermione to flinch knowing this wouldn't be easy on their sister "I didn't mean to yell especially at you… but, I promised Ariel that I would look after you guys if anything goes wrong…" he drifted off causing the Diddly Bops confuse looks "Besides… we have to get out of here—I can hear the sirens and the cops coming—we have to go—everyone in the neighborhood think you're all dead because of the explosion," he explained.

"Come on let's go kiddo," Jay offered his hand so they can leave.

The Diddly Bopz looked at Hermione with hesitation noticing her unreadable cold expression as she took a step back away from Klaus and the others "No," she spats coldly causing Klaus and the others to flinch "I refuse to leave my big sister—dead or not I'm not leaving her—she's the only family I have left… and you wouldn't let me go after her—knowing the sea witch and Cruella cruel punishments for all we know—so no we're not going with you… I HATE YOU!?" she screamed in spats causing everyone to flinch "If you just let me save my big sister none of this would've happen!? We could've been a family finally! And you just had to ruin it by leaving my sister abandon with that sea witch! She practically raised us since I can remember … and now look what you did… she's dead!? And it's all your fault!?" she sobbed as Dean held her into a hug "I will never. Ever. Ever. Forgive you! So, we're leaving without you and we don't need your help! Come on guys let's go!" she explained grabbing her family (Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna & Susan) as they magically transported to Washington without their help.

"Nik…" Aqua whispered noticing Nik's hurt expression "She didn't mean it—she was just upset that's all," she murmured.

Klaus slumped against the tree not answering as he felt his tears coming down his cheeks

"Nik… are you—I know it seems bad but— "Tory was cut off by Nik.

"Of course, it looks bad Tor?! Despite the plan go wary we must stick to the plan no matter the costs even if seems that Red sacrifice herself so we can take the kids out of here" Klaus spats in anger "GOD DAMN IT?!" he punched the tree in anger "I promised Red that I would watch them—and now she's hates me… I know this wasn't part of the plan but, you know how Red was—she'd do anything for those kids—she f*** thinks that Ariel's dead when we all know the truth?!" he spats causing everyone to flinch "She can't die she's immortal just like the rest of us I just—she knew Mia would be upset with me but, I didn't expect her to say that," he cried out in anger by punching the tree with a loud _'boom'_ and appeared again with another tree.

"Nik, you know we can't tell her—it's forbidden not until she's much older," Zane answered.

"I know that Zane but, that doesn't mean I have to like the plan go wary—" Nik spats in anger kicking another tree and _'boom' 'boom' 'boom'_ destroyed that Aqua waved her hand to grow new trees without any suspicions "I know 'Fire doesn't mean all that—I wouldn't blame her for being kept in the dark for so long or be upset over this—after everything she went through—it kills me inside that she would say that kind of thing to me—you all heard what Ariel said before the explosion right?" causing Zane and the others to slowly nod at this "We have to watch over them no matter what the cost is—" he closed his eyes sadly to calm down "EJ… Jay… Cameron, Logan… you guys go find them… while we'll take care of the damages here," he hoarse.

"A—are you sure Nik?" Elias whispered.

"Yeah— "Klaus held his breath in hoarse tones "Don't even worry about me—that was nothing… compared to what Mia said—she doesn't want to be around me right now—so I'll give her what she wants—some space…" he explained.

Jay, Cameron, Elias and Logan looked at each other with hesitation and nodded in agreement.

"Okay— "Logan nodded and patting him on the shoulder with a weak smile "We'll uh let you know if we find them and don't take it to the heart Nik—Mia was just upset. One day she'll understand why we have to keep this from her—even if she's only 9 years old—well within 3 months anyway but, still," he explained.

"Good— "Klaus drifted off "And I know she doesn't—she's too mature and smart for her age—got it from her mother after all— "he drifted off clearing his throat "Now go before anyone finds out we'll take care of the house and the damages," he explained.

Jay, Cameron, Elias and Logan nodded as they magically transported; Nik however slowly got up wiping his tears clearing his throat "Let's check the perimeter around the house—make sure there's no evidence that the sea witch or Cruella finds anything to find Mia and her family," he explained.

Aqua, Tory, Zane, and Max nodded at this.

"Okay," Aqua whispered.

 **[In the other side of town—Hermione and the Diddly Bopz were across the street from the train station—by the forest] …**

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

My siblings and I apparate to the train station—the one that Ariel told us to go—but, without Nik or the others—after what occurred just a few minutes ago, everyone was sadden by mama Ariel's death. She saved us away from the sea witch, Cruella and their goons. Speaking of my sister I turned to Hermione who kept rocking back and forth silently crying over this. We all loved Ariel as our own mother but, for Hermione it was different—Ariel is really Hermione's older sister the only family she has connected to their parents and now she's gone… I felt sadden over this putting my arm around her.

 _'Fire please don't cry,'_ I whimpered hugging my sister trying to calm down.

Hermione sobbed silently with a small sniff noticing that we're not in our old neighborhood anymore _'Where—where are we?'_ she hoarse.

Harry, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Susan looked around seeing the train station across from us.

 _'Looks like we're near the train station the one that mama Ariel told us about,'_ Neville murmured.

Hermione blinked her tears away and got up after she finally calms down about to head to our next destination which was the train station but, we were stopped by Jay, Cameron, Elias and Logan who found us near the woods.

 _'Mia— '_ Logan drifted off causing Hermione to flinch; Logan's face fell noticing she hasn't forgiven either of them—we froze seeing Logan, Jay, Cameron and Elias coming through the forest from the other side _'Can—can we talk?'_

 _'No?'_

Before Logan can answer back Elias transported next not far behind _'Mia please—we been looking everywhere for you guys?'_ he explained.

 _'What do you want?'_ Hermione spats angrily causing Logan and the guys to flinch from her tone of voice.

 _'I know you don't want anything to do with either of us but, can we at least talk this out please…'_ Elias pleaded through our thoughts.

Hermione's face expression turned hard stone _'No, we don't need your help we're fine on our own,'_ she spats in anger.

 _'Mia please don't be stubborn—at least hear us out— '_ Cameron quickly added himself to the conversation _'Please,'_ he pleaded at this.

 _'You're not in charge of us anymore so you can do whatever the heck you were doing before,'_ Hermione spats waving them off.

 _'Cookie please…'_ Jay whispered trying to get Hermione to look at him which she still refused _'Look… I know you blame Nik and the rest of us for Ariel's death… which isn't his fault you know he was only following orders…'_ he explained.

 **[no answer] …**

 _'Hermione please— '_ Elias pleaded after her _'We care about you. please don't walk out like this—please,'_

Elias looked around the group by grabbing Hermione by the waist which she was about to argue but, he zipped her mouth by using a silence spell—in response she glared at him muffled with no sound and made an irritated huff.

 _'Now will you please hear us out before you start another argument with us,'_ Cameron asked.

Hermione, however turned her body away from them with another huff; while Harry, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Susan and I watched from the bench; Luna was sitting on Harry's lap while Susan was sitting on my lap while Neville and Seamus was sitting in each side of us just eating popcorn; I know it seems a bit wrong but, we couldn't help it. We were all conflicted with emotions right now watching the scene in front of us.

 **[no answer] …**

 _'Mia come on we're practically a family— 'Logan_ hoarse _'Please cookie… please… just hear us out before you yell at us again? I know we don't know each other long—under 8 months but, we consider you guys our family—and we never back out on our word,'_

 **[no answer] …**

 _'Hermione please,'_ Jay pleaded and sighed tiredly _'Look—I—I know you're angry and upset with us—and I'm sorry you feel that way—which I don't blame you for being upset but, blaming Nik isn't going to bring her back—even if you went after Ariel—she wouldn't want you too—you can't blame Nik for something he can't even control—she sacrificed herself to keep you and your family safe Mia away from the devil woman…don't be selfish or make Ariel's sacrificed died in vain—she would've been very disappointed in you if she saw how you're acting right now especially towards Nik who's been nothing but, nice to you since the beginning. He considered you as his little sister and with the way you treating him isn't going to suit with Ariel if she was alive,'_ he explained.

Hermione muffled no sound; I heard her thoughts inside my head 'And if I refuse' by stomping her foot glaring at Logan and the guys.

 _'And if I refuse to listen since I have nothing to say to you,'_ Hermione stomped her foot in telepathy.

 _'Cookie— '_ Jay drifted off noticing Hermione refused to look at either of them in a huff and grabbed her face gently but, she refused to look _'Even if you did try to save Ariel—what would happen if you didn't learn you had any powers huh? You would've died instantly from the fire explosion but, what about them— '_ pointing at Dean and Diddly Bopz who had sadden looks on their faces _'What if they came with you … everyone in that house would've been dead before either of us can save everyone—I'm sure Ariel wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything were to happen to you guys you're her babies. And I know deep, deep, very, very, very deep down in your heart was in the right place wanting to save the only family you had left besides your siblings— but, we also promised Ariel that we'd watch over you if anything were to happen to her—and that includes Nik—he was just following Ariel's promise and take you guys away from this place—we had to keep going with the plan,'_ he explained.

 _'Mia— '_ Dean hesitated _'As much as I hate to admit this but, he's right—mama Ariel wouldn't want us to be happy and move on with our lives—even if it's without her Mia 'he_ sadly replied.

 _'I know…'_ Hermione murmured.

Before we can continue that's when Aqua transported out of nowhere and sighed in relief.

 _'There you guys are— '_ Aqua drifted off noticing the tension _'I was beginning to worry…'_

 _'Sorry about that Blue— '_ Jay sighed tiredly _'We're just trying to get Mia to listen to us,'_

 _'Still won't talk huh?'_ Aqua lips twitched.

 _'Nope— '_ Logan sighed pinching his nose _'Stubborn girl?'_ he huffed.

 _'You know you love her despite her stubbornness and— well Mia and her mini family are her babies after all,'_ Aqua murmured _'How is she taking it?'_ she asked. Aqua noticed that Hermione their baby sister wasn't talking considering Elias zipped her mouth with no sound coming out of her mouth.

 _'Oh, you know it's getting there— '_ Jay waved it off causing Aqua to raise her eyebrow at her older brother.

Hermione however kept trying to make a sound but, no prevail; all she did was just kept huffing and puffy sometimes she's stomped her foot.

 _'Oh really? Then why isn't she talking?'_ Aqua asked scolding her brother in a motherly tone.

 _'Zipped her mouth so she can listen to us—apparently, it's not working,'_ Jay sighed _'She's giving us the silent treatment,'_ he replied.

Aqua made an _'O'_ and soften her eyes kneeling to her sister's height _'Hermione—sweetie—can you hear me?'_ she whispered.

Hermione stared at her for a long moment until she made another huff turning away from her which cause Aqua's face fell and felt hurt by this notion.

Aqua sighed grabbing her baby sister by sitting on the bench _'Oh beach what am I going to do with you huh?'_ she asked in youkai coyote demigod language; Hermione continued to give the silent treatment.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Aqua short for Aquarius heart broke by watching her little sister without Lil Red—despite how she's also her sister but, Hermione doesn't know about family secret—they didn't really have a choice by their birth father—being a womanizer in the demon world with different woman—who end up pregnant with the same man—not exactly pleasant.

 _'Cookie will you please hear me out?' Aqua_ asked.

 **[no answer] …**

Aqua closed her eyes sadly _'Blink once for no and twice for yes?'_ Aqua replied.

Hermione blinked her eyes twice; Aqua stared at her baby sister for a long moment _'Okay, I know what you're thinking cookie bear—blaming Nik for all of this—it's not his fault for Ariel's death you're not the only person who cares about Red—like you Ariel and I are practically best friends since the first day we met—he was only following orders and I know it's not exactly what you're looking for but, it's the truth—'_ she drifted off noticing Zane who transported out of nowhere.

 _'Hey did you find her and the kids yet?'_ Zane asked.

 _'Yes, we found them—and no they still won't talk to us,'_ Jay pointed out.

 _'Damn,'_ Zane swore under his breath.

 _'Zane Jesse Reese watch your mouth,'_ Tory scolded him.

 _'Sorry,'_ Zane murmured noticing Aqua's determine look _'Aqua no— '_ he cried out _'You heard what the ol' man said it's against the rules,'_ he hissed at his sister.

 _'She needs to know the whole truth Zane—and you know it—'_ Aqua hissed using her demigod voice which was very scary turning back to Hermione _'Look I know it's a bit overwhelming for all this especially the circumstances and you probably might hate us for keeping this from you Mia—but, I know deep down in your heart you don't really hate us—you're not the only person who cares about Ariel you know,'_ she tried to hold back her tears _'All I can tell you is that Ariel can take care of herself—she's a lot like your mother you know… your birth mother I mean—she's a warrior for the greater good—and taking care of Ursula, Cruella and their goons is one of those things—we made a promise to her to take care of you kids and that's the one promise I'm willing to keep—we're not bad people you know… we just want to help you cookie… please…_ ' she whispered.

 _'So, are you going to let us help you 'Fire?'_ Jay asked.

Hermione shrugged in response causing Zane and the others face expressions fell which Tory signaled for Aqua to keep talking and unzipped Hermione's mouth to talk.

 _'Feel better?'_ Aqua asked.

 _'Yes…'_ Hermione murmured.

 _'Good— '_ Aqua leaning against the bench _'Do you still hate us?'_

Hermione shrugged crossing her arms in response 'No… I don't hate you…' she drifted off 'For now...?'

 _'That's good to know?'_ Aqua murmured.

 _'How long did you know…?_ ' Hermione spoke up after giving them the silent treatment—she's still conflicted losing her big sister but, that didn't mean she's going to forgive them easily causing Zane and the others confuse looks _'How long did you know about the plan—with mama Ariel?'_

 _'We known for a while—part of Lil Red's plan to create a diversion,'_ another voice drifted off which cause everyone to turn to see Klaus (Nik) who kicked his foot against the dirt

 _'How long,'_ Hermione flatly replied.

 _'Nearly a year—it was before we found out about Ursula— '_ Klaus answered 'We came up with a plan to create a diversion taking you kids safe and away from this place,'

 _'Plan what plan?'_ Hermione answered.

 _'Red—she—she volunteered to create a diversion while we take you kids away from this place,'_ Jay spoke up.

 _'Are you telling me you knew the severe consequences that would lead her to die,'_ Hermione stiffly spats practically shaking _'No—'_ she was in denial _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, mama Ariel wouldn't do that—she promised we'd be a family,'_ her whispered holding back another sob that her legs gave out that left Harry and Dean to catch her before she hit the floor sobbing against her brothers clutching their shirts.

Dean heart broke for his sister turning to Zane and the others _'How long do we have…?'_ he asked.

 _'Not long— '_ Zane giving the hand signal which both Tory and Aqua grabbed something out of their purses which was a needle to put their baby sister to sleep—including the rest of the Diddly Bopz without their knowledge _'Do it Blue we can't waist anytime,'_ in demigod coyote language.

Aqua slowly nodded, injecting her with the shot which cause Dean to nearly jump in horror.

 _'What are you doing?_ ' Dean exclaimed.

 _'Relax it's going to put her to sleep… she's emotional drained right now— 'Aqua_ drifted off which Tory did the same with each of them Susan, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Harry and lastly was Dean _'I'm sorry Lil D but, it's for your own protection and to do that we have to go the old fashion way without any suspicions,'_ she murmured causing Dean and the others to slowly doze off.

 _'Jay grab Neville and Susan, EJ grab Harry and Luna, Nik grab Dean and Seamus and Cameron grab_ _'Fire—once the coast is clear we'll switch shifts when you reach to New York—while the rest of us take care of Cruella and Ursula's men—apparently, she brought friends,'_ Aqua explained.

 _'Blue we can't just let you guys fight them,'_ Jay protested at this.

Aqua smirked _'Trust me big brother I can take care of myself it's not like they got anything on me,'_ then turned to their baby sister Hermione kissing her on the forehead _'I'm sorry 'Fire I hope one day you'll forgive me—but, we're only doing this for your protection… we all are—'_ she whispered **_'Go'_** she barked orders; Klaus (Nik), Cameron, Jay, and Elias carried the kids as if they're sleeping heading inside the train station across the road. Max, Aqua, Zane, Yukiya, Luca and Cherry with a few friends fought off the bad guys. Once they watched Nik, Elias, Jay, Cameron and Logan disappear to the train station that's when they recently joined Max and the others who were fighting off the bad guys in Hermione's old home town Riverside Villa.

 _'She needs to know the truth Zane,'_ Aqua replied but, her voice was hoarse from crying too much. It's been an emotional day for everyone.

 _'I know she does… but, you heard what the ol' man said Blue…'_ Zane gave a hollow sad look _'She's emotionally drained including the rest of the Diddly Bopz—despite how it's very emotional for everyone I refuse to let her go off by herself without adult supervision I know she can take care of herself but, she's not ready for the truth yet at least not until she's much older… that's when we'll tell her the truth then,'_ he explained.

 _'I hope your right about this Zane— '_ Aqua scoffed knowing their estrange father _'What about Max, Ruby and the rest of the lot? They might need help?'_ she offered.

 _'Blue, guys we need back up now?!'_ Ruby cried out in panic.

 _'What's going on Rubs?'_

 _'Apparently, Cruella and Ursula brought some friends which they aren't normal—their demons how they met some demon's friends I may never know—but, I recognized one of them though,'_ Ruby cried out.

 _'Who?'_

 _'Salvatore,'_.

 _'Shit?'_ Aqua swore under her breath _'We'll be right there?'_

 _'Well you heard Rubs let's go,'_ Logan barked in panic knowing his wife Zoey would be in the battle field it's a good thing their parents were watching the kids.

 _'There you guys are we were starting to get worried,_ ' Ruby panicked fighting off the guys _'What took you guys so long,'_

 _'Sorry we managed to find Mia and the kids—what happen here?'_ Logan answered helping his sister in law _'Where's Zoe?'_

 _'She and Selena went that way—apparently, they kidnapped some of the neighborhood kids and Logan—they killed their parents so—Zoey insisted on adopting them. They don't have any other families left Logan—they won't leave Zoey's side since it happened; their parents were killed in front of them,'_

Logan paled knowing his wife, pinched his nose and sighed _'Fuck—Zane you and Blue check this perimeter while Max and I check on Zoe and Lena,'_ he yelled in the background dragging Max.

 _'On it,'_ Zane gave a salute as he used wind powers "Wind Tunnel,"

 _'Uh guys sorry to break up your meaningful conversation but, it looks like we got company and they're aren't human,'_ Cherry panicked.

 _'Right sorry,'_ Zane and the others murmured their apology as they continued to get ready to attack against the bad guys.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Noooo what do you guys think of the first chapters? Was it awesome, good or bad? Let me know what you guys think because I decided to change a few things—so it would make some sense. It's a bit different then I hoped it would but, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. if you any questions don't hesitate to ask and don't forget to read and review.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Here Comes Trouble!**

 _'Right sorry,'_ Zane and the others murmured their apology as they continued to get ready to attack against the bad guys.

 _'Good I was itching for a fight anyway,'_ Max smirked cracking his knuckles turning to his family _'After you sister dearest,_ ' he grinned letting Cherry go first causing her to roll her eyes.

 _'Well aren't you a gentleman,'_ Cherry snorted gaining her powers which was fire—that her eyes glowed red like Ariel "Fire blast,"

Aqua closed her eyes as her eyes glowed blue "Tidal wave," she replied.

 _'Well that was easy— '_ Max furrowed his eyebrows 'Too easy… actually...' as his eyes glowed green "Rock Smash!"

 _'Not really because there's more coming this way— '_ Kacey panicked _'Zander?! The kids?!'_

Zander paled and swore under his breath "Shit—GUST OF WIND!?" blowing away the bad guys while Kacey grabbed the kids tightly as they were sobbing holding Kacey closely as she softens her eyes.

 _'Zee…'_ Kacey soften her eyes.

 _'You want to adopt them don't you Kace?'_

Kacey soften her eyes _'They don't have any other families Zee,'_

Zander kissed her on the forehead _'I'll take care of the adoption papers tomorrow,'_

"Whet's gung to huppen to me and my bruthers?' one of the kids whimpered.

"Well Lily flower would you like to be in our family?' Kacey softly replied.

"Really?" one of the kids whimpered "Y-yo—you'll be our new mommy?"

Kacey soften her eyes "Only if you want me too?"

The little girl whimpered "I would like that,' hugging Kacey softly turning to Zander "Can I call you daddy?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. What's your name pretty girl?"

"Lily. Lilian Rose," the girl whimpered holding her brothers "This is my brothers—Seth and James are we going to be in your family?"

"Yes, unless you have other family members that we don't know about?" Zander soften his eyes.

"My mommy and daddy are the only ones left—and now they're gone— "Lily whimpered.

"Shhh it's okay princess daddy will protect you and your brothers—I just want you know that we also have children on our own—five kids to be exact so we'll be a huge family," Kacey explained.

"Okey," Lily Rose smiled hugging her brothers as they're only 3 years old so they're still young—while Lily Rose is 5 years old.

"We should get them into safety," Zoey replied carrying two boys and a baby girl which they all learned was Leonardo 'Leo', Jacob Ryan 'Jake or Jay' then there's Jasmine Roe who are the same age as Lily, Seth and James considering they're neighbors so they knew each other through school and from their parents who unfortunately didn't make it from the attacks.

 **[Train station—inside the train—which Klaus (Nik), Elias, Jay and Cameron were inside the train that's connected to the demon world which would take at least 6 train stations to get there so they had a long way to go] …**

Hermione and the Diddly Bopz were currently inside the train currently unconscious until Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry woke up 12 hours later—they're currently in the 3rd train so they had 3 trains left to go to the demon world to head to New York. It would take at least 2-4 days to get to New York from the amount of trains they had to take.

Jay, Cameron, Elias and Nik were keeping watch on the kids until they heard a painful groan.

"Wh—what happen?" Neville felt a huge headache, blinking his eyes dumbly "Wh—why are we moving?"

"We're inside the train Nev," Jay answered crossing his arms "How are you feeling kiddo?"

"My head is throbbing and I feel like my whole body is numb for a long time," Neville murmured.

"Ah— "Elias murmured "Well that's what happens when you get injected by the shot Nev,"

"Shot…."

"Long story…"

"O—okay,"

That was until they heard another couple of painful groans from Harry, Seamus and Dean who felt their heads throbbing like Neville before them.

"What happen?" Seamus groaned.

"Well, we're inside the train taking you kids away from this place," Klaus replied putting his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows "We got into argument— "causing Jay, Cameron, Nik and Elias to slowly nod at this "And then Zane, Aqua and Tory—they were there too—Aqua was telling us some things that happen back at the house and— "he widens his eyes in horror "Mia, where is she?" he exclaimed.

"Relax she's asleep next to Lulu and Twix Lil D?" Jay pointed out causing Dean, Harry, Neville and Seamus to rush over to their sisters, sighing in relief.

"I don't get it—how did we get here the train I mean?" Seamus scratched his head all confuse.

"Don't worry we took you guys here?"

"We could've magically transported to America with no problem though?"

"True… but, we had to be extra careful you guys are being tracked—I have no doubt they would've followed you anywhere Shay,"

Before Seamus can answer they heard two more groans from the girls Susan and Luna woke up but, not with Hermione though; she was still unconscious.

"Owe my head," Susan groaned in pain blinking her eyes "Where—where are we?"

"We're inside the train heading to New York,"

"New York, as in America?"

"Yes,"

"Why are we taking the train I thought we have to fly there?"

"There's a few places in the demon world to take you straight to America without flying there," Klaus shrugged at this.

"Oh…" Susan furrowed her eyebrows looking at her brothers "How long were you awake for?"

"Not long you and Lulu woke up; the only one who hasn't woke up is just Mia,"

Luna frowned looking at her sister—she can tell that Hermione was awake pretending to be asleep but, didn't say anything yet not wanting to reveal her secret. Everyone grew silent after an awkward silence.

"Hey Nik…" Dean spoke up.

"Yeah Lil D?" Klaus asked clearing his throat staring at the window to keep watch before he turned back to his adopted little brother.

Dean paused for a moment "I know things have been extra tense between you and— "he slowly turned to his sister then back to Nik "Mia—but, you know she didn't mean to say that to you she was just upset… we all were..." he whispered.

Klaus slowly nod with a small smile "Yeah I know and I don't blame her for being upset—I just… it still hurts to hear her say that she hates me," he whispered clearing his throat.

"If it makes you feel any better we don't hate you Nik we were just as confuse as Mia was—after all Ariel took care of us and consider her as our mum—and Mia's just protective with Ariel as much as we are since she's our older sister," Harry whispered.

"I know kiddo, I know…" Klaus sighed without any knowledge that Hermione slowly opened her eyes hearing their conversation but, kept silent.

"Hey Jay-Jay," Susan whispered.

"Yeah Twix what's up?" Jay asked.

"Is 'Fire going to be okay…" Susan murmured worried about her best friend who she considers as a sister "I'm—I'm worried about her… I know losing Ariel was probably got her upset but, I can't help but, worry about her," she whispered.

Jay soften his eyes picking up Susan into his lap giving her a comfort hug "We're all worried about her Twix but, she's—she's a lot stronger than people gave her credit for—and I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys the truth about the plan with Red—it was the only way to calm her down and we didn't want to take any chance for being followed," he explained.

"Y—you promise she's going to be okay?" Harry whispered.

"I promise she will," Klaus assured him.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"About 7:30 in the evening—since you kids were asleep the past 24 hours why don't we get something to eat you guys must be starving?" Elias offered.

Dean and the kids nodded eagerly turning to Hermione who hasn't moved a muscle "What about Mia? Won't she get hungry too?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure when she wakes up she'll join you guys. I'll keep an eye out on her. Jay, Cameron and EJ will join you guys since I already ate already," Nik replied.

"Okay," Seamus murmured turning to his sister "We'll save her some food just in case though,"

"I'm sure she appreciates that," Nik assured him.

Seamus nodded as they headed to the buffet table while Nik was left behind to watch over his sister Hermione. Once they were eating dinner Nik went back to his reading without looking up.

 _'I know your awake 'Fire you can open your eyes now,' Nik answered._

 **[no answer] …**

 _'Still giving me the silent treatment huh?'_

 **[no answer] …**

Nik sighed _'Alright, I get it—you want to ignore me that's fine—but, I just want you know that I forgive you for saying you hate me. I know you might not understand this now but, we're only doing this to protect you kids away from that devil woman… that includes you Mia… and I understand why you'd be upset—'_ he paused for a moment raising his eyebrow noticing that Hermione turned her body facing the wall _'When you're ready to talk you know where to find me, we all love you Mia I hope you know that despite how we only knew each other under a year we consider you as our family never forget that okay we only wanted to protect you…'_ he sadly answered.

Hermione closed her eyes sadly wiping her tears quickly as she slowly dozed off to go back to bed. Since it was still late well early morning Jay, Cameron, and Elias decided to take the kids back to their room so they can go back to sleep. Luna and Susan shared with Hermione in the top bunk since they're a bit smaller than their brothers then Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry shared one bed in the bottom bunk. Jay, Cameron, Elias and Nik would switch when they needed to go to bed. Right now, Elias and Cameron would take the beds while Nik and Jay keep watch then switch the next night; they're now in their 4th night—Jay, Nik, Cameron and Elias took the kids to the final station not realizing they were being followed by Cruella and Ursula's cronies.

They went inside their room later that night while the kids were still asleep since their things were already packed inside they had to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. Nik would carry Mia, then Jay would carry Harry and Seamus, Cameron carried Dean and Neville and Elias carried the girls Luna and Susan. It was only 5:30 in the morning when Hermione finally woke up despite how she been giving Nik the silent treatment it was still a bit tense inside their room. Jay and the others went to take Dean and the kids breakfast not wanting to disturb her and left them to talk hopefully to made up being friends again. At least they hope anyway.

Hermione groaned painfully from the sunlight "Wha—what happen?" her voice was hoarse; blinking her eyes noticing she's by herself and remembered where she was—she rapidly got up looking for her siblings and saw Nik in the room; his chair was rocking back and forth until he saw her got up and rapidly got up.

"Hey Mia…" Nik murmured.

"Hi…" Hermione softly lowering her eyes sadly "W—where are we?" she whispered.

"Well you been asleep the whole time we been in this train although this is our final stop we're heading to New York right now which shouldn't be very long," Nik explained.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Oh… "she murmured shifted a little uncomfortable "How—how long was I asleep for?" she whispered.

Klaus pondered for a moment "Well I knew you were awake since the first night but, you didn't wake up exactly—I knew you were listening so I let you be—until now," he murmured.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "How did you know I wasn't asleep?" she murmured.

Nik chuckled "I was the one that taught Red everything she knew—and she must've passed it to you," he murmured.

"Oh…" Hermione murmured bowing her head as she remembered their last encounter; she told him she hated him—she felt ashamed with herself yelling at him like that it wasn't his fault that things didn't go as she hoped "Nik…" she whispered.

"Hmmm…" Klaus murmured as his eyes closed for a short moment.

"I'm—I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day—I was just—upset I know you were trying to help us get away from Ursula and I got my emotions the best of me," Hermione drifted off softly "I know we're just kids… it's hard for me to trust anyone who's an adult before… besides my big sister… we never really trusted anyone before and I guess it's hard for me to comprehend that Ariel's really gone," she was choking in her own tears "She's my big sister—she promised she'd be with us and instead of coming with us—she sacrificed herself for us to start over and it's hard to believe I lost her again," she was choking on her tears that Nik rushed over to hug her.

"I know you are and I don't blame you Mia after what you and your mini family been through … I blame myself for not coming back to help sooner— "Nik drifted off with a distant look remembering what Ariel told him last night "And I'm sorry for not seeing this sooner. I really am… and I'm sure if Ariel was alive…she wouldn't want you to be sad she would've want you to get yourself up and live your life as best as you could. She would've want you to continue you education and mourn on your own pace… I know it doesn't seem much but, she does love you Mia and your family more than you ever know… and once you're old enough you're going to feel things that you won't understand now until your much older and maybe then you'll fall in love meeting someone special—and Ariel isn't really gone not really—she's right here—" he points at her heart softly "She's going to watch over you and your family Mia that's what guardian angels are for? No matter how far or older you get she's always going to love you Mia always and forever," he explained _(a/n: Just wanted to give you a heads-up Klaus is Nik so it's the same person most of his friends call him Nik while others is Klaus—only selected few can call him Nik just in case you get confuse)_

Hermione sniffed bowing her head as he continued to hug her "I miss her so much Nik… why did she have to go,"

"I know kiddo I know," Nik returned the hug "I miss her too more than you know,"

 _'Miss, you too you big lug despite how I'm not really dead,'_ Ariel sarcastically replied.

 _'Shush you. I'm trying to have a moment with our sister,'_

Ariel snorted _'Oh sure leave me out of it— 'she_ drifted off _'Btw how is everything in your end Nik,'_

 _'So far so good—but, I feel like we're being followed… but, that could just be me talking,'_

 _'Keep a look out Nik… I have no doubt that Cruella or Ursula send some followers after you guys,'_ Ariel pointed out.

 _'Always,'_ Nik answered _'Nik out,'_

 _'Red out,'_ Ariel answered.

"Thank you…" Hermione murmured.

"For what cookie?" Nik asked after he and Ariel went on their separate ways he didn't hear half of what Hermione said. Well most of the time she was quiet but, still.

"For saving our lives when you did… and I don't hate you anymore…" Hermione whispered at this.

"I know and I forgive you little lion you know you can always count of me and the guys we're practically family," Nik told her.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah ... despite how we knew each other less than 3 months I consider you guys my family blood or not and I'm sure Ariel would've agreed with us," Nik replied.

"Yeah she probably would…" Hermione whispered.

"Hey …" Nik began to say lifting her chin "Don't even worry about it okay. We're still good kiddo never forget that," he explained.

"Y—you promise?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah come on I bet you're starving let's get some breakfast huh since the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long?" Nik offered.

"Okay..." Hermione whispered.

Nik helped his sister off the bunk before she can climb down not that she minds or anything but, still and headed to the dining cart which 2 carts down from their room. It took a while to find it but, they managed to get there in time with their family where they were looking through so many choices from the breakfast buffet.

"So, what will it be kids… I bet you guys are starving?" Elias asked in the background.

"There's so many choices here … I don't know where to start?" Susan asked nervously.

"Well take your time kiddo because we have a long way to go till we head to our next destination," Jay pointed out.

"Hey Jay can I get that one," Dean pointed out the waffles since he couldn't reach.

"Sure, kiddo how many waffles do you want?" Jay asked.

"Umm… can I get 1?" Dean comments.

"Only one. Surely you're going to have more than one Lil D?" Elias told him as his eyes widen in shock.

"Well I wasn't sure if it was allowed," Dean shyly says.

Elias laughed "You can have as many waffles you want Lil D trust me we're in for a long way to go," he comments.

"Really! Can I have blueberry waffles then?" Dean perked up.

"Of course," Elias winked.

"YES!" Dean happily says as he tried to get more waffles which was hard for him to reach so Elias and Cameron went to help him out. Once the Diddly Bopz, Klaus (Nik), Elias, Cameron and Jayden head to their table they started eating their breakfast in silence after a few moments Hermione started telling them that she and Klaus made up leaving them to sigh in relief then starting chatting again. It took a while for Ariel and her siblings (without Hermione's knowledge) that they picked different places in case they were being followed. Hermione finished first along with Harry and Luna; Elias and Cameron were done with their breakfast so they escorting them that they decided to head back to their room since they're a bit tired while Seamus, Susan, Dean, Nik and Jayden were still getting some more food. They were still hungry so they decided to get seconds or thirds from the buffet and took extra's to bring for their trip.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I'm currently inside the train from what Nik told us they been switching trains from each train station stop we're in our final stop heading to New York by going through the demon world. So, we were in a mixture of youkai demons, demigods etc and mixture of mortal and half youkai demon depends on the person. I've been deep into my thoughts thinking of a plan that was in notion but, so far—it's been on hold after the whole fiasco between Nik and I… I bit my bottom lip sadly despite how Nik said he forgave me I still felt bad for yelling at him but, I'm glad he forgave me though. I knew I really hurt him when I yelled at him stating that I hate him. I don't really hate him it's just been a very emotional day for us especially for me.

After learning that my big sister Ariel; the rest of us call her mama Ariel because she's our mother figure despite she's my big sister since I can remember—she been planning on taking us away from Ursula for weeks…with the help of Zane and the others. I felt hurt, confused, angry, conflicted—it's a lot to deal with for an eight-year-old. It took nearly a year to trust Zane and the others though since most adults that we knew weren't very nice.

At least from who we met anyway but, with Ariel's friends they were so nice and carefree that sometimes I wish I can be like them too. Having fun whenever I want. From the past four days—I had this uneasy feeling since we arrived to the train; yes, I know I was unconscious but, I can still feel things even if my eyes were close. At first I shrugged it off but, now it's starting to worry me. From what Nik told us he said that we should be arriving to New York within this evening.

Apparently, I wasn't the only person who felt that uneasy feeling Dean and the others felt it too but, didn't want to worry Nik, Jay, Elias or Cameron since they're too busy eating breakfast. I knew I had to be very cautious just to be safe. I know I should tell Nik and the guys but, I was too deep into my thoughts that I didn't even noticed that Nik came back with Elias, Jay, and Cameron they're brothers you see. Well, only Cameron, Nik and Elias they're brothers but, Jay he's related to Aqua and Max being the eldest and all. Kacey told me that their family tree is very complicated. I got really confuse so I asked her once when we first met them—Kacey told me that their father was— _'ladies' man'_ whatever that means and told me that I was too young to know; adults are so weird. Nik told us that he doesn't want me, Twix or Lulu to be with a guy like that—they're a cheater so he's pretty much like a father figure to us.

Hermione looked at the clock through my cell phone, it was a present from my sister who I call her mama Ariel—in case anyone forgets she's the one who really raised us until she went away to school… she always made sure me and my mini family were taken care of extra good and tends to spoil us a lot but, we don't mind though she's our mama who loves us till we became a family so that's acceptable in my book. It read 8:30 in the morning that's when Nik gathered our stuff to get ready finally destination.

 _'Hey Dean, did you see those guys there—by the end of the buffet cart near the door reading the newspaper by the window?'_ I asked telepathy; Dean looked up from his book to see them as the _'suspicious looking guys,'_ coughing awkwardly continuing reading over Jay's shoulder.

 _'Yeah what about them 'Fire?'_ Dean asked.

 _'I don't know why…'_ I drifted off for a quick moment _'But, they seem really familiar like I seen them before…'_

Harry furrowed his eyebrows; his eyes were closed but, he can see people with his eyes closed; it's part of his powers _'You know they do seem familiar to me but, I can't make it out where I saw them before?'_

'You know if I didn't know any better I would think that's Jasper and Horace Cruella's goons—last time I saw them they were watching over us at the house—then at the train station in the beginning they were buying chocolate,' Seamus pointed causing us to stare at him in horror 'What?'

 _'How can you tell it's them though— '_ Susan squinted her eyes a bit blocking the sun from her hands.

 _'Well it's obvious isn't it—the guy in the hat it's the exact hat that Jasper wears and his face expression was always… neutral then there's Horace he's wearing the jacket that he wore 4 days ago,'_ Neville pointed out worriedly _'You don't think they'd been following us and got away from Klaus and the others, do you?'_

 _'There's only one way to find out— '_ I drifted off pondering a moment giving Nik a look which he took the hint _'Nik—I think we're being followed since we been in the train,'_

Klaus, Jay, Elias and Cameron knew they were being followed by Jasper and Horace but, they didn't think they found them again—it was the only reason why they switched train stations and now they're in the demon world using the train away—they would've been fit by being half mortal in the demon world—without knowing about their true heritage unless it was necessary.

 _'You felt it didn't you Mia?'_ Jay answered _'Since the beginning we been on this train,'_

Hermione nodded at this to confirm our suspicions.

 _'Damn,'_ Jay swore under his breath _'I was hoping you wouldn't but—I wouldn't blame you since you always been smart for your age—how long have you known?'_

 _'Since we first arrived to the train and—wait a minute you knew?'_ I accused them.

 _'Guilty as charge,'_ Elias half smiled with an apology _'Sorry Mia—we been trying to get away from them from not following us but it would seem they found us again—okay we're going to need a plan Nik,'_ he barked.

 _'In our defense, they got away from Ruby and the others,'_ Cameron argued back _'They didn't even notice until they saw the car following us and I think it's those bulgy guys that Mia was talking about—Jasper and Horace if we're being honest here we must get out of here now and fast,'_ he hissed.

 _'Guys that's enough— 'Nik_ barked _'Jay we're going to have to be discreet about this … so this is what we're going to do… Mia I want to gather the others and meet us in our room but, act casual though so that way they won't be suspicious or onto them EJ you and Cam go with the kids while Jay and I take care of the pest,'_ he instructed as we nodded in agreement.

 _'Okay,'_ Hermione and the kids answered.

 _'Nik be careful they got a gun,'_ Elias warned his brother.

Klaus glowed his eyes mixture of blue and red _'Trust me little brother that's nothing compared on what I can do and be careful too little brother,'_

 _'Always am,'_ Elias saluted.

Dean, Harry, Seamus and Neville just got back from getting some extra food to go which was a lot—but, after one look they immediately went in defense mode—they had some plastic containers and put it inside which they put on a warm charm to keep the food warm in case they get hungry again. Luna and Susan explained what was going on which made them in panic but, after learning about the plan—they were prepared for the outcome; Hermione, Luna and Susan split up with Dean, Harry, Seamus and Neville—who were with Nik and Jay splitting up while Hermione and the girls were with Elias and Cameron; the minute the girls went pass the door that's when they were a bit outnumbers when they grabbed Hermione by the arm which cause her to scream and didn't enjoy being touched so without thinking she kicked him by instinct causing him to groan in pain.

"You're going to pay for that you little brat!" one of the Cruella's men's snarl in anger (Carlos)

 _'Twix, Lulu Run!?'_ Hermione mentally yelled in telepathic which left Susan and Luan to widen their eyes in horror as they ran off with Elias and Cameron not far from them.

'Fire over here! Over here!" Cameron yelled from the distance as we raced over to Cameron.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY BRATS?!" Johnathan snarled who grabbed Luna by the leg which cause her to scream in horror.

 _'MIA! HELP!'_ Luna whimpered in pain _'He scratched me—it really hurts,'_

"LET HER GO OF MY SISTER YOU BIG BULLY!?" Hermione kicked him on the groin quite hard and helped her sister Luna _'Twix—Lulu's down—she got hurt by that evil goon,'_

 _'On my way,'_ Susan ran over to help over her sisters _'Her leg is bleeding Mia,'_

 _'I know we'll deal with it later,'_ Hermione barked.

"Oh, no you don't you little brat don't think you'll get away from us again?!" Jasper snarled which Cameron glowed red and a huge gust of wind whoosh him away to the other side of the train cart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nik snarled using his powers which was earth—causing the guys that follow us now unconscious. People who were in the train were alarmed, some were upset by the sudden earth quake as we rushed over to grab our things and exit the train heading to New York which was only 10 feet away from us.

"Got you," Horace grinned evil "Don't think you'll run away from us again brat," who caught Susan's arm.

'MIA?!' Susan screamed in horror.

"HEY LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU BASTARD?!" Elias snarled using his powers whirlwind sending him whoosh away from the train—with a small crash against the trees causing us to wince 'Come on Twix climb my back so we can get the hell out of here,'

'What about me?' Luna whimpered.

'Climb on my back Lulu,' Cameron answered.

Luna and Susan sniffed and climbed on their backs secured; Cameron grabbed me by the arms and jumped from the window not far behind from Elias.

 _'Where are they?'_ Dean panicked.

 _'I'm sure they're fine—EJ? Cam what's taking so—there you guys are? What took so long?'_ Nik rushed over to us.

 _'Yeah, we're fine we got—held back because some of the goons grabbed Twix and Lulu—Lulu got hurt thanks to the goons—I would heal her now before it gets effected we didn't had the time to heal her because we were taking care of the guys,'_ Cameron pointed out.

Jay healed both Susan and Luna who muffled a _'thank you'_ by hugging him which he softens his eyes hugging them in return _'Mia are you hurt?'_ he asked. Hermione shakes her head then winced on her leg noticing her leg was bleeding and sighed which Jay healed her as well.

 _'Thanks,'_ Hermione murmured.

 _'Of course, anything for my girls,'_ Jay grinned then turned serious with Nik _'I told you taking the train was a bad idea Nik?'_ he complained.

'At least we got away from them Jay. Besides it wasn't my idea to take the train it was— 'Nik stopped to realize as everyone raised eyebrows at him; cleared his throat 'Never mine let's just get out of this wheat field it's perfect for us to rest for a bit,' he explained.

Jay, Cameron and Elias carried Mia, Susan and Luna as they're healing from their wounds while Dean, Neville, Seamus and Harry followed with Nik behind them keeping an eye out.

 _'Thank you for saving us EJ?'_ Susan hoarse who was being carried by Elias on his back.

'Like I'm going to have that bastard hurt you Twix—hold on tight huh we're getting out of here once we find a decent stop to leave?' he replied.

 _'Okay,'_ Susan whimpered.

 _'Thank you for saving me Cam,'_ Luna whimpered.

 _'Anything for you Lulu,'_ Cameron replied soften his eyes at this.

 _'Like I would have that bastard hurt you Twix,'_ Jay soften his eyes _'Hold tight huh we're getting out of here once we find a decent stop to leave,'_ he explained.

They been running through the wheat field _'Do you think we lost them?'_ Neville asked steading his breath.

 _'I don't know but, we should find a place to rest before we continue come on— '_ Klaus offered to carry Hermione while Cameron took a rest then would switch to carry the boys who looked tired _'We're almost there come on guys grab hand of each other's hand and we can magically transport to New York,'_ he explained.

Everyone grabbed each hand and magically transported to an abandon alleyway filled with tall buildings. Klaus knew where they were—they were in now in the city of Manhattan of New York. Once Klaus and the others steadied their breaths they sat down leaning against the brick wall and talked out loud instead of using telepathy conversations.

"Where are we anyway?" Susan asked.

"We're in Manhattan, New York Twix," Cameron replied.

"Really," Susan perked up; her auntie Amelia always told her that one day they would go to New York where she's going to show her the ropes in America—to get away from the dangers in England but, that was before that devil woman killed her only family left besides Mia and her mini family that is "I can't believe we're in New York—" she hoarse lightly touching the building walls "My auntie Amelia told me she was going to take me here once I get older—we were going go that summer—" she drifted off and wiped her tears quickly with a sniff "Can we stay here a night…" she hoarse.

"I'm sure it's a great city Twix—but, in case we're being followed we have to blend into the crowd," Hermione pointed out; she transformed into her 16 year old self; she had a purple halter top, black jeans with stars on the side with converse; her hair however was in a high pony tail, as for her make-up it was a natural look noticing that everyone was looking at her in awe; well mostly her siblings but, with Nik and the others they looked like their expressions were pale as if they saw a ghost "What?" she asked.

Nik shook his head "Nothing 'Fire—" he drifted off giving Jay, Cameron and Elias a glower _'don't say one word'_ look "But, I like the way you think cookie… this is a perfect disguise—okay munchkins I want you guys to transform into your older selves like Mia here—so that way they won't recognize us," he explained; so one by one Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Susan and Luna transformed into their older selves which took a while to perform but, they managed to do it easily whenever they want.

"As much as I want to stay here and go on a city tour of New York we should get going we're still on the run guys," Elias cleared his throat shaking out of his thoughts causing everyone to murmur in agreement; Susan however pouted knowing he's right which he noticed "We'll get a slovenlier on the way Twix," he offered.

"Thanks, EJ," Susan perked up.

Elias chuckled "Of course anything for you baby Twix,"

"Right now, we're going to stay in a hotel for a night— "Jay drifted off looking around "And don't even worry about the cost we'll take care of it," he explained.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive," Nik replied.

"Well alright…" Hermione sighed at this knowing this shouldn't be a problem with them considering they're older and all that. They checked in a hotel for the night so they can rest and figure out a plan in the morning since they didn't want to stay in one place too long in case they were being followed. The Diddly Bopz just started running away from the past two days but, because of Ursula gathered followers after them they had to run again to get away from them apparently, they wouldn't stop, luckily, they had Klaus, Elias and Jay to help them out which turned to be the past week they been running nonstop but, no matter where they went more goons the sea witch would find them.

"Did you hear that?" Luna whispered in horror.

"Uh oh," Harry widen his eyes in horror.

"Oh, no not again I thought we lost them," Seamus whined at this.

"Guys— "Neville was shaking in fear "Look," he hoarse shaking his fingers seeing Jasper and Horace looking for them through their black van; Cruella must've got them another van in New York.

Jay, Klaus and Elias looked at each other knowing they had to fight them or else they'll never get away from them.

"You guys run to the alley way by Elm Avenue there should be a blue Volkswagen 2013 New Beetle Carbio in navy blue that held at least 5 seats inside but, Jay added a few adjustments inside the car by adding more seats for them to fit so they wouldn't be squished to one another; By the time we reached to our destination being carried by Elias and Cameron we found the car by the lamp post while we distract them," Jay ordered them passing Cameron the keys which he caught with no problem.

"But, Jay we can't just leave you guys to fight them," Hermione protested.

"No buts _'Fire'_ go and do what I said by the dumpster over there and transport to Washington and whatever you do don't look back okay," Elias told them.

"EJ you and Cam need to go with them while I help Jay," Klaus ordered his brother.

Elias and Cameron was about to protest but, their older brothers gave a glower glow look that left them to slump in defeat knowing neither of them can argue with their brothers, giving a nod. Elias grabbed Hermione, Harry, Luna and Neville while Cameron grabbed Seamus, Dean and Susan heading to a different spot.

Hermione sat between Harry and Dean, Seamus Neville, Luna and Susan sat in the back _(a/n: Klaus and Jay are currently battling against Jasper, Horace and the men—but, they had some back up from Max and the others—Max, Logan, Zane, Tory and Aqua managed to come help in time but, told Klaus and Jay to go while they took care of them again)_

"Everyone buckled in?" Elias replied.

Everyone replied _'Yes,' 'Ready to go' 'Roger that'_ a few of us answered different so we left without finding out.

"EJ you there?" Nik asked which was a speaker in the front.

"Yeah I'm here Nik are you and Jay okay?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, we're fine meet us at the food market will you, Jay and I manage to get away from them," Nik answered.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes Jay," Cameron answered; turning the car backwards since he's driving while Elias sat in the passenger's seat next to him heading to the food market through the parking lot where they went inside the park; this time Elias added two more seats for their brothers Nik and Jay as they both jumped inside with no problem without looking back.

"Go, go, go, go" Jay barked causing Cameron to speed off.

"What happen?" Seamus asked noticing how they were a bit bruised and cuts on them.

"Apparently, Cruella and Ursula brought some friends and followed us all the way to New York— "Jay scowled leaving Hermione to frown where he noticed "Don't even worry about it 'Fire they won't be able to find you for a while…" he drifted off steadying his breathing by healing himself from the cuts that he and Nik got.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked all confuse.

"Last time I checked they were in the demon world—which I thought it was a little strange and we left them in the train and wouldn't able to follow us wouldn't they?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say they're stuck to themselves," Jay snickered at this leaving the kids puzzled which Nik quickly added "And to answer your question they were stuck in the demon world thanks to Max—but, like I said we took care of it so don't you worry your little heads huh?"

"Why?" Neville who looked hesitate "What did you guys do?"

"Hold on to that thought Nev," Nik drifted off looking at the side mirrors "Cam let me drive I know a short cut once you reached to the red light after this that's when we'll switch okay" he explained.

"Nik, we can't switch seats when we're in a middle of a busy street," Cameron protested.

"Just do it Cam and don't ask any questions huh little brother," Jay snorted knowing Cameron had to follow the rules especially the road rules.

Cameron rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, what street do you want me to turn?"

"Central Park which is two blocks from here," Jay pointed out.

"Fine," Cameron replied.

Elias noticed their face expressions "Nik, Jay what is it?"

"Later EJ," Nik waved it off.

"Nik…."

"I said later EJ," Nik glowered his eyes at his brother who grew quiet.

"Fine, fine," Elias murmured causing Hermione to stare at them suspiciously but, she kept quiet.

Once they turned left and parked at the next corner where Central Park was—that's when Nik and Jay switched with their brothers Elias and Cameron. It was now 11:45 p.m. in the afternoon and once the coast was clear that's when Jay pulled the lever and flew the car leaving Hermione, Dean, and their mini family widen their eyes in awe.

"And to answer your question Nev—" Nik drifted off with a pause "Let's just say we left a little someone to leave the goons stuck together and in case you're wondering we're using one of dad's car back in the day—he gave it to me to keep once I was old enough—in case for emergencies which just happens to be one; he gave it to me when I was 18 years old so it's pretty much my car; I added a few adjustments including flying," he explained.

"That's so cool," Dean was in awe.

"Bloody brilliant," Seamus replied.

"Seamus," Luna and Susan exclaimed hitting him on the head "Watch your mouth,"

"Sorry," Seamus murmured causing everyone to laugh.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Uh oh Jasper and Horace brought some friends from Cruella's orders—don't think that's the end of the Diddly Bopz—Klaus, Jay, Cameron and Elias been planning to help their family for a long year carefully without getting caught—let's just say they're been prepared for this kind of battle. Let's see what's going to happen next?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: It's Not Goodbye, more like See You Later!**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

We been on the air for a few hours that we didn't noticed what time it was until the sun started to set down where it slowly turned into night time; Nik looked through the side mirror and saw there was no one on the road which was no problem for them to go down the road again that left us to sigh in relief.

"Yes, I'm positive. No one can find us here," Nik assured me.

"Are you sure," Neville asked nervously at this looking around the window "I mean we did fly in the air—and you said that last time—and look what happen they found us," he explained.

"Trust me Nev they won't find us here… since they're all the way in New York trapped into themselves. It would be a miracle for them to do so since they're mortals and it's hard for them to get out," Jay explained.

"I supposed that's true…" I murmured at this; they continued to look around the sky and tried to touch the clouds which was made from water. I always wondered how clouds were made up so I got a jar out of my backpack and made a small cloud inside my jar. Dean and Jay noticed this as I caught a small cloud inside the jar.

"Cookie what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Nothing…." I drifted off; Jay raised his eyebrow at me that left me to sigh "I just wanted a cloud," she murmured.

"A cloud…" Jay slowly replied.

"Yes, you got a problem with that," Hermione asked with a challenge look.

"You do know … that I could've made one for you right Mia?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow who looked awfully amuse by this.

"Yes, I know," Hermione huffed at this "But, I wanted my own cloud," she poked her tongue at him.

Dean surrendered by this "Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just asking," he chuckled.

"Well don't, I want my own cloud damn it," Hermione huffed.

"Now, now, no need to fight you two," Nik intervened between us sensing an argument and noticed the gas tank was almost empty ¾ empty "Why don't you guys get some rest since we're about to land soon since we're almost out of gas," he explained under his breath turning to his brother Elias "I thought you said you filled the gas in the car this morning EJ?"

"I did pump the gas Nik just this morning—it's not like we're out of gas before besides… we're been in the air for hours so that's probably why," EJ scowled.

Nik nodded to himself "Yeah, I guess that does makes sense," he grumbled.

"Guys come on … let's just head to the gas station since it's bound to happen anyway …" Jay began to say noticing the kids were fast asleep lowering his voice a bit "Besides the kids are tired and fast asleep we might as well check in a hotel and rest for a night or two," he intervenes between his brother's conversation. It's been 5 long days since they been running from that devil woman (Ursula) they been in the train for about 2 days they would've been in New York for 3 days depending on how long it was… in the latest but, it was cut short due thanks to Cruella's goons. Ursula has some allies so it would make sense when the kids would call her Cruella due to her hair color and it reminded them of Cruella which was a bit amusing if you ask me.

Sooner or later they'll be in their separate ways to watch over them from their work but, for now … Klaus (Nik), Elias and Jay are going to stay in guard to watch over the Diddly Bopz especially their little sister Sapphire 'Fire known as Hermione.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

It's going to be a miracle to do that since they're not allowed to help but, their birth father Zeus; despite the rules his brother Poseidon who also had a lover who was mortal but, because they couldn't be together he had no choice but, leave his wife and only son Percy. It was part of the rules that Zeus forbid anyone who fell in love. The ones who has a child in Earth was forbidden for anyone to meddle into their lives. Zane and his siblings however consider Poseidon their father figure instead of their actual birth father so they been bending among the rules to help Hermione; Zeus youngest daughter Hermione was an exception because Zeus fell in love with Hermione's and Ariel's birth mother—despite how he's married; so, it's a bit complicated to talk about among the gods.

Once they reached the nearest gas station that had a mini market Nik, Jay, Elias and Cameron decided to have a small picnic at the rest stop since it's going to be awhile till their destination—Forks, Washington is a day and a half so they had a long way to go. Hermione stirred and woke up first then Dean, Seamus, Susan, Luna, Neville and Harry woke up not far behind looking all confuse to see where they are.

"Whe—where are we Nik?" Hermione murmured.

"We're in a gas station why don't' you and the Diddly Bopz buy some food for us and we can have a picnic at the rest stop that's about 10 miles from here," Nik offered.

Hermione blinked her eyes looking around and nodded in agreement "Okay," she murmured.

Hermione, Luna and Susan went to into the mini market while the boys followed suit since they didn't have anything else to do. Jay and Cameron decided to go with them in case they run into trouble while Elias and Nik stayed behind filling up the gas and keeping watch in case they were being followed; instead of heading west straight ahead to Washington they took a detour south east to Florida which was a wrong turn on their part—they wanted to spend at least 2 more days with their sister before they go on their separate way.

Elias decided to speak up between them "How long can we keep this up Nik," Elias whispered "I know you took a detour going south instead of west to Forks, Washington—what's really going on Nik?"

Nik was leaning against the car deep into thoughts turning to Elias "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're supposed to take her straight to Forks, Washington but instead we're in Florida—she's not stupid to not noticed that we're hiding this from her," Elias hissed at him in lower tones "Mia deserved to know the truth Nik,"

Nik got quiet closing his eyes "You heard what Zane said if any of the council were to find out that uncle helped us to find his niece—they'll have his head…or his words 'he'll get lectured by this' well, I wouldn't go that far you know how father is—" he scoffed knowing the old man "He's the one who made this rule not to fall in love with a moral—Hermione's and Ariel's mum wasn't a mortal not really—I found out some stuff not even Red knows—their mom was a goddess just like dad was—but, raised by two mortals—her parents—were killed during the war so mum's friend took her to two mortals who long to have a child thus made the old man fall in love with her—before it was forbidden…. You know how Zeus was a womanizer back in the day—thus resulted us—I know it's against the rules EJ they're stubborn as a mule if you ask me besides Mia's acting like she's 27 instead of being her 8 years old. She probably got that from her mum—it's going to take a awhile for her to learn the truth about us—and I know I took a detour—I just wanted another day with her—before we leave… that's all… she's our little sister EJ. I should be allowed to have some quality time with our sister?" he explained.

Elias soften his eyes "I know you want that—hell I want that too—" he drifted off leaning against the car "And I get where you're coming from—we didn't find out we had half siblings until mum told us about it—there's more of us than I count—for now I want to spend some quality time with our sister before we go on our separate ways at least for the time being," he explained.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Nik drifted off "And once she's older I know she's going to be upset—believe me I know that beforehand—you say how she reacted before…" Elias grew quiet on that comment "But, it's the only way to protect Hermione besides … right now we have bigger problems and the only thing that we need to do right now is protect our sister and the Diddly Bopz—which is what I'm willing to do aren't you?" he explained.

Elias got quiet listening to his brother argument with a tired sigh knowing he's right "Yeah well… that doesn't mean I have to like it Nik—I hate lying to her… the more lies we tell her the more it's going to be hard for Mia to trust us in the future especially with Ariel—and that's her fresh and blood besides us," he argued back.

"She didn't have a choice and neither do we— "Nik drifted off "Look we'll talk about this later—they're coming," he hissed at his brother taking off the silence charm as they both turned to their attention to Hermione and her mini family hoping they didn't hear anything "Hey cookie," he gave a smile "You ready to go?" he asked.

Hermione nodded at this "Can we leave now ... it's starting to get cold," she asked.

"Of course, where's Jay and Cam?" Elias asked.

"He's at the bathroom he shouldn't be long and Cam is checking out the food we bought" Seamus commented.

"Well did you manage to go to the bathroom because we got a long road ahead of us," Nik offered.

"Yeah, we went to the bathroom before we went to get snacks inside the mini mart," Susan told him.

Nik nodded at this "Well get inside before you get sick huh?" he offered.

The Diddly Bopz nodded headed inside the car where Jayden and Cameron joined with them and noticed their sadden expression on their faces.

 _'What's wrong?'_ Elias asked in demigod language in telepathy.

 _'I'll tell you later,'_ Jay murmured not wanting Hermione and her mini family to hear their conversation noticing Cameron just recently joined them _'You ready Cam?'_

 _'Yeah let's get out of here,'_ Cameron answered packing their food inside the picnic basket setting up their lunch, drinks, snacks they bought for their picnic.

Nik and Elias looked at each other with worried looks and gave a nod. They headed inside heading to the rest stop to eat lunch first and took pictures for memories. Once it was time to go Jay offered to drive while Nik sleeps to rest with Elias. They would take turns to drive where the brothers gave a silent conversation that they knew sooner or later they'll be in their separate ways. Once everyone was settled inside the car they continued to drove to Washington but, neither of them noticed there's a few demons that were after the Diddly Bopz; Jay, Nik, Cameron and Elias however felt something was off; most magically creatures were jealous and wanted to be immortal for the wrong reasons but, of course for Klaus, Elias and Jay knew this and made it seem they didn't notice the black car following them.

Since they're in Florida State—Nik had to take another detour by heading North West to Forks, Washington by taking the long way and took a rest in Kansas City that's near the airport—by meeting with Kacey Robbins in Seattle, Washington who just happens to be Max's wife/mate with their children including the kids who lost their parents so they're adopted into Max and Kacey's family. They decide to check in a hotel since it was late since the Diddly Bopz were tried from all the running they did despite how they used Elias, Nik's, Jay's and Cameron's estrange father car for emergencies. Nik, Jay and Elias decided to stay at least extra two days because they weren't sure what part of Kansas City they were in. It looked they're in an abandon hotel which wasn't probably a good place to start but, it was better than nothing.

Jay, Nik, Elias and Cameron decided to call their brother Max to check on him and the others.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Max it's me Jay with Nik, EJ and Cam— "Jay drifted off as they walked a bit further not wanting Mia or the kids to overhear "Sorry we took so long to keep in touch but, we ran into trouble and took 2 detours to head to Forks— how are you and the guys holding up last time we met up?"

Max held his breath where you can hear shuffling sounds in the background "We took care of the demons that were after you guys if that's what you're asking," causing Jay, Nik, Elias and Cameron to sigh in relief "But, if you're talking about the sea-witch coming after us mainly with Mia and the munchkins I wouldn't worry about it. Lil Red took care of it—" he drifted off "Kacey and I adopted the kids Lily Rose, Seth and James—Logan and Zoey adopted three kids as well Daisy, Jasmine and Jake Ryan—with the amount of kids that we have neither of us mind—and don't worry we took care of the adoption procedure so they're officially in our family—" pausing for a moment before they congratulate them "Don't worry Nik Red's fine she's a bit bruised Aqua's healing her right now," he assured his brothers as they sighed in relief.

"Well that's a relief…and I'm glad you saved those kids Max— 'Fire was getting antsy about Lil Red's whereabouts… since they all think she's dead although we never did confirm she's dead or not … so we'll just have to wait awhile until Ariel gets better than" Nik whispered at this as the kids was soundly asleep. Jayden made sure to put a silence charm around the kids just in case.

"Thanks, I can't even imagine putting them in the foster system you know they haven't changed since then—which is why Kacey and I decided to adopt the kids— "Max drifted off with a distant look on his face "How is she? Mia, I mean?" he asked.

Jay and the brothers looked at each other "Honestly… we're not even sure… after she left with the kids we had to look for them which we found them by the train station… and hasn't said much except went to the bathroom or get food… sometimes she would talk to Luna and Susan or with the boys about the plan on what they're going to do in Forks but, other than that nothing which it's making me worried...?" he explained.

Max made a stressful sigh "Well, I don't blame the kid for being upset but, you heard what uncle said about father being a stubborn git his words not mine btw—I just hope she doesn't hate us for keeping this big secret from her," he explained.

"So, what are we going to do? Are you sure that— "Elias paused for a moment usually he's a gentleman but, after learning what Sharon Granger did to their sister and siblings well he's not one happy youkai wolf "She won't find them in Forks," he whispered.

"Trust me EJ Aqua took care of it while Lil Red's resting—It took Lils and Lena to hold her back from killing the devil woman but, with the amount of kids we have you know how they are," Max explained.

"Well yeah, we're a big family Max of course it's understandable if they tend to be overprotective with the kids especially Sapphire," Nik told him.

"Yeah, I know but, still it's very tiring we been fighting nonstop against these demons and most of them aren't even dead," Zane quickly added himself in the conversation dramatically I might add.

"Well who knew that wit— "Nik drifted off leaving Zane to notice this not wanting Mia or the kids to say those words.

"Devil witch?" Zane offered.

"Yes that … I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad we took care of that sea witch but, it took me a lot of power to hold myself back when I learned what that bitch did to Sapphire… and she's only eight years old to go through that," Jay growled.

"Me and you both bro," Max growled.

Jay looked at the time with a tired sigh "Well we should get going it's getting late down here I just wanted to check in and see if Lil Red was alright," he told him.

"Alright I have to get going anyway we'll talk later and we'll switch places in the morning," Max offered.

"Sounds good," Cameron told him.

"Where do you want to meet up?" Zane asked.

"We'll meet by the train station but, after our last encounter—neither of us wanted to take the chance— "Elias drifted off which Zane and Max noticed their tones.

"Really what happen? Last time I checked things were good in your ends in New York after we split up," Logan quickly added himself in the conversation.

Jay and the brothers looked at each other "Let's just say—we ran into trouble so we took 2 detours the first one was in Florida—because we were being followed by the demons—not sure if it's under Hade's orders or the devil women so had to take another detour and ended up in Kansas City and took dad's car to fly," he explained.

"WHAT?!" "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?" from both Max, Logan and Zane exclaimed.

"SHHHH," Cameron hissed at this turning to the Diddly Bopz who were soundly asleep leaving them quiet "The kids are really tired and they just barley went to bed," he explained.

"Sorry," Max whispered "But, what happen after you left New York?"

"We didn't know until we noticed this car following us from New York—when we escaped from the train the sea witch had some help and one of the goons grabbed Lulu and Twix—Mia however kicked them on the face that I had to use my powers to cause an earthquake for us to escape," Nik explained.

"Did anyone see you?" Logan asked.

"Well, considering we were inside the demon world yes but, we didn't had the time to take pit-stop because of it—which left us to take a detour to Florida—as we told you before we're not in Kansas City," Jay explained.

Zane, Logan, Max cursed under their breath in demigod language.

"Shit. Are you telling me that you were followed why didn't you noticed this before," Zane harshly says.

"We did notice this but, we thought we lost them from the crowd but, apparently, she had back up that we didn't know about, "Elias explained.

"After we split up in New York I thought we managed to get them all," Zane asked.

"I thought so too but, apparently, Cruella and Ursula made some sort of deals with some of the demons promising them something—I guess some of the demons work for them without us knowing about it," Cameron pointed out.

"How many do they have?" Max asked.

"We don't know but, you can thank Mia for that though—most of the goons Mia took care of it and ran for it from there—then once we headed up to the alleyway that's when Elias, Jay, Nik and I split up. I was with EJ while Jay was with Nik—who met up with you guys I assumed—"Cameron drifted off "Once we went on our separate ways again we met up with EJ and Cameron from there with the kids and here we are again," he explained.

Zane whistled at this shaking their heads "We need to be extra careful who knows what that devil woman is capable of…." he warned us leaving us to nod at this to stand on guard.

"I agree we need to call for backup for recruits if we have too," Jay replied.

"Aqua will take care of it Jay we even called Yukiya and a couple of friends that we met up in Japan who are willing to help us since they're also fond with Mia and the munchkins— "Max pointed out pausing for a moment "So you guys said you took a detour to Kansas City huh?" he asked.

"Yeah but, we're not sure what part of Kansas City because the hotel is abandoned—I'm not sure if that's good or bad thing but, we're leaving first thing in the morning I don't want to take any chances the sooner the better we can't stay in one place for too long," Elias explained.

"I agree," Zane replied.

Elias made a tired yawn "I'm going to let you guys head to bed. We'll talk more in the morning okay," Zane instructed at this.

"Roger that," Nik told him.

"Night Zane, night Max, night Logan," Jay bid them good night.

"Night," Max, Logan and Zane bid them the same.

The next morning Nik, Jay, Elias and Cameron woke up early around 2:45 in the morning; Nik knew he couldn't take any chances on being followed so he woke up Hermione gently.

"Mia," Nik whispered causing Hermione to groan and turned covering her face under her pillow "Mia, wake up," he gently shook her.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Nik…" she murmured "What—what time is it?"

"Don't worry about the time—Mia why don't you get ready and take a shower first while I wake up the others okay," Nik whispered.

Hermione yawned "Okay," she got up stretching her arms and went to grab her clothes for the day to take a shower "What time is our flight Nik?"

"Originally, it's in 8 in the morning so we should get going if we don't want to miss the flight," Nik lied.

Hermione yawned tiredly "Okay, okay I'm up," she says as she blinked her eyes tiredly carrying her clothes and towel heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily there's two bathrooms which Jay added the extra bathroom and once they leave the bathroom will disappear.

Two long hours Hermione, Dean, Neville, Harry, Susan, Luna, and Seamus were now ready to head out despite how it's only 3:45 in the morning—Nik wanted to double check everything.

"Sapphire did you grab everything," Nik called out from the bathroom.

"Yes, everything is now packed and ready to go Nik," Hermione replied.

"Good," Jay offered helping Hermione, Luna and Susan from the bed buck causing the girls to giggle "We should get going if we're going to make it in time come on peanuts," he explained.

"You seem happy today?" Elias asked noticing their baby sister in a good mood "Any particular reason Mia?"

Hermione shrugged "Today seems like a good day," she says with a smile.

"Well that's good," Elias smiled at their baby sister "You should always smile baby girl," he tickled Hermione causing her to giggle.

"What time is our flight again?" Harry yawned rubbing his eyes.

"It's eight in the morning but, we're going to get something to eat first come on," Cameron offered carrying the boys off their bed bucks.

"Okay," Hermione and the others murmured in agreement. After they ate breakfast inside the hotel which was an early breakfast for the guests they brought some extra's for the road after Hermione, Luna and Susan made friends with the chief—who was a couple who seemed to adore the girls and packed a picnic of food for them to take for the road after they thank them politely.

Once they reached to the airport—it was now 6:30 in the morning despite they were inside the airport it didn't stop Nik for having a sad expression. It was when Nik, Elias, Jay and Cameron told Hermione and the Diddly Bopz they had to go on their separate ways.

Jay decided to speak up "Okay guys…" he spoke up first "This is it…" his voice however was different. Harry however noticed that Jay, Nik, Cameron and Elias didn't bring their things with them.

"What—what are you talking about?" Harry panics.

Nik closed his eyes trying to hold back tears "This is where we go on our separate ways,"

Hermione frowned "Separate ways—Nik what are you trying to say?" she whispered.

Klaus kneeled cupping his baby sister cheek gently "Mia—you remember how I told you that we're going to do everything in our power to take you away from that devil woman," he whispered.

"Yeah…." Hermione hoarse not liking where this is going.

"We took you away from her—this is where you're going to go ahead without us…" Jay whispered.

"Why…." Luna whispered "Don't you want to come with us anymore," she hoarse.

"Lulu," Cameron rushed over to hug the youngest "We love you more than anything in the world—we're not abandoning you never ever. think that okay. It's just… this morning we got ordered to head back to our boss," he shrugged "We're under orders Lulu," he explained.

"Zeus wants you back," Susan hoarse.

"Something like that… he's been extra suspicious ever since we didn't come back a 1 ½ week ago—" Nik gave a sad smile "We had Zane and the others to cover us but, I think it's time we get back before we really get in trouble baby girl—here—" he grabbed something out of his backpack "This is for you guys it was—from Ariel before she—" he drifted off lowering his eyes down which Hermione opened the package and gasps. It was extra money for the kids at least $10,000 thousand dollars

"Nik…" Hermione hoarse "We can't keep this. It's too much,"

Klaus gave a brave smile "Yes you will. You're going to need it for food, clothes and anything you ever need. It's the least we can do which would hold at least 2-3 years living here and you're always going to be my baby girl Mia never forget that huh? All of you will always be our adopted family which is never going to change no matter how far or how older you get. You'll always be my baby girl," he explained.

Hermione blinked her tears and rushed over to hug which Klaus soften his eyes returning the hug "I love you papa Nik," she hoarse blinking her tears.

"I love you too baby girl," Nik replied.

"Thank you for helping us get this far papa Nik," Hermione whispered.

"Of course, kiddo anything for you and the Diddly Bopz," Jay sadly smiled wiping his tears quickly "Now give us a hug before we leave, it's not goodbye more like see you later," he quickly added.

"Okay," Dean and the others nodded hugging each of the brothers.

"How do we contact you?" Harry whispered.

"Do you still have your cell phone that Ariel gave you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah right here why?" Seamus asked.

Elias smirked "Can I borrow it for a few seconds Shay,"

"Sure," Seamus replied.

Elias held his breath pressing a few buttons and gave it back to Seamus "Now you'll always contact us—by using that button only for emergencies though—it may look like a latest IPhone 5—but, it's a communicator in the demon world—you know for demigods, youkai demi gods, etc just press this button and we'll be there before you know it," he explained.

"Promise," Susan hesitated.

"Always," Elias replied.

Hermione nodded at this biting her bottom lip nervously hugging Nik, Jay, Elias and Cameron; they were by corner where there's not a lot of people heading in and out; it's still early in the airport "Thank you for everything. I don't know how we're going to repay you," she explained.

"Don't even worry about it. We're practically family it's what we're here for," Jay winked at this leaving the girls to giggle.

"Oh, and before we forget Kacey and Aqua are going to meet you guys at Seattle, Washington so don't forget that okay," Elias explained.

"And try to stay out of trouble hmm?" Cameron told them with a raise eyebrow.

"We will." Hermione nodded at this. Once they headed their separate ways that's when the Misfit Bopz headed inside the airport of course they weren't really going inside the plane after what happen last time with the train they weren't taking any chances.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione and her mini family watched Nik, Jay, Elias and Cameron disappeared heading back to work—Nik told us that Kacey and Aqua are going to meet us over to Seattle, Washington airport after their shifts with work is done then she'll meet us inside the airport since we still need an adult supervision so it's the best that we can come up with since Ariel and her friends refused to leave us by ourselves.

 _'Twix, Lulu you go with me—to the bathroom while Dean you and the guys go to the bathroom to transform and when I give out the signal that's when we'll transform into our older selves got it,'_ Hermione ordered.

 _'Got it,'_ Dean and the others nodded. Luna and Susan went with Hermione to the girl's bathroom which was on the left side—Dean, Harry, Neville and Seamus went to the right side which was across from the girl's bathroom— _'Everything clear on our end how about you Lil D?' Hermione asked._

 _'Coast clear,'_ Dean replied.

 _'Perfect, everyone knows what to do right?'_ Hermione asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Dean, Luna, Seamus, Susan, Harry and Neville replied.

 _'Good, be back in 10 minutes and we can leave from there,'_ Hermione ordered.

 _'Roger that,'_ Seamus answered.

Once Hermione and her mini family transformed into their 16-year-old self, exit the bathroom heading upstairs inside the airport and once we reached to the other side of the world we'll transform back to our original selves. We decided to get something to eat but, then we saw Seamus heading inside the tunnel towards the flights where we grabbed him by the arm causing him to yelp completely startled since he followed this lady full of candy sweets as we were by ourselves inside—we didn't have a ticket or anything or else we'll get in trouble which was the last thing either of wanted. Luckily there wasn't anyone inside so it was okay.

"Shay you do know that we're not going taking a plane flight to Washington right," Harry flatly replied with a blank expression.

Seamus looked offended by this accusation "Of course I know that," we continued to give him a blank _'are you serious'_ look with a tired sigh "Alright fine I just wanted some candy since I'm hungry," he complained leaving me to raise my eyebrow at this _'really,'_ look.

"You just had breakfast 4 ½ hours ago, when we left the hotel how are you still hungry again," Susan scolded him causing him to pout.

"It's not my fault we had to wake up early this morning Twix— "Seamus yawned "Besides I'm hungry. Twix, do you have any food left?" he perked sweetly causing her to roll her eyes.

"You're lucky I managed to buy some candy for us and this is the biggest candy bar they have so I figured you wanted this one," Susan told him with a shrug "I also brought extra clothes for us to wear if we're going to blend in in our older selves I figured we can follow the latest fashion here," she quickly added passing each of us brand new clothes.

Seamus was in awe that he hugged his best friend which left her to squeak in surprise and slowly hugged him back with a pat "There, there Seamus it's okay," she says leaving him to pout.

"Alright, alright did you grab everything that we need because we gotta go the sooner we leave this place the better," I ordered leaving Seamus to pout as he nodded at this while others laughed.

Once we reached to the other side of the building we held hands and magically transported to Seattle, Washington outside of the airport. From what Jay told us Kacey and Aqua would get off work around noon—so we have some time before they get off their work shift they usually go on one of the gifts shops. We haven't seen Kacey and Aqua since—well about 1 ½ week ago—although with Kacey we haven't seen her since Leo's birthday party which was a couple of weeks ago, it was before we decided to run away from the devil woman for good.

"Does anyone know where Kacey and Aqua would be?" Dean asked.

"They should be by one by the mall inside the shops," Luna quickly added.

"But, how are we going to find her if there's so many shops and it's four floors high?" Seamus whined after we transformed back into ourselves again.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out I mean how hard could it be?" Neville replied.

We looked both ways before we headed inside the mall leaving the guys distracted by the video games arcade playing their favorite game; they looked at me begging if they can buy the game so I gave them each at least $100 each. Since we're in the mall the least we can do is buy some stuff for ourselves. Despite how we saved our money which was about $6,000 thousand dollars.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom really quick okay," I told them.

"I'll go with you since I need to go too," Luna replied.

"Me too," Susan quickly added.

I paused for a moment looking at the guys "Dean we'll be back we're just going to the bathroom," I told him.

"Okay we'll be here playing race cars," Dean told us.

We just nodded at this heading to the bathroom. We brought our backpacks with us just in case and saw ourselves in the mirror after we checked if anyone was inside which thankfully there isn't so we sighed in relief to transform into our young selves. My hair was all over the place leaving me to scowl so I grabbed my brush to comb my hair which didn't help and left me to pout. I didn't like my hair but, Susan offered to help with her hair moose which I thanked her.

"Thanks Susan this really helps," I told her.

"No problem Mia," Susan smiled at this.

"I can't believe we were followed for almost a week," Luna whispered leaving me and Susan to stop to look at Luna who's the youngest from the bunch of us and gave her a hug.

"Yeah barley … who knows how Max and Zane with the others are holding up …" I whispered.

"You think Ariel is going to be okay Mia," Susan whispered.

"I hope so …but, who knows what could've happen. I mean if we weren't what we are right now we wouldn't be able to survive through the fire "I whispered. Hermione looked at her reflection taming her hair a bit; it used to be bushy but, she managed to straighten it thanks to Susan and Luna's help.

"What are we going to do when we reached to Forks Mia?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure but, you let me take care of that okay the sooner we set up a plan for us to stay and we'll go from there," I told her leaving the girls to nod at this.

"We better leave soon before the boy's whine about what's taking us so long," Susan replied leaving us to grab our things

"Well come on then the sooner we leave the better," I told them.

Once we joined the boys who were still distracted by the airplanes where I made an 'ahem,' leaving them to turn to us.

"We were about to grab you guys," Harry told us.

I shrugged "Sorry about that we were just talking but, anyway let's go search for Kacey she should be around here somewhere," I told them.

We grabbed our things once more looking around the airport and headed upstairs. Of course, for Harry he's a bit hesitate at this.

"Harry come on it's not going to bite," I told him offering my hand which he squeezes back and made sure to stick close to me.

"Honestly Harry you would think you get over this fear over escalators by now," Dean shake his head at this.

"Not my fault I nearly fell and could've been on a coma," Harry huffed leaving us quiet. One time when we were going to the mall with the sea witch… she was yelling at us and for our punishment she pushed us down from the escalators that we almost fell where Harry was behind me when it happens … and well we nearly lost Harry because of that devil of a woman.

"You don't have to worry about anyone hurting us anymore Harry," Luna told him.

"I know I just can't get over it you know… if it wasn't for Mione I could've died because of her," Harry whispered.

"Well that's what I'm here for. Protecting you guys is my job," I told him leaving him to smile. Just before we continued our search for Kacey and Aqua—we were looking around until Seamus stomach growled so loud causing a huge echo throughout the mall that everyone inside the airport looking at him with scandal shock looks causing Seamus to suddenly got shy by everyone starring at him.

"Sorry about that…my stomach just can't help himself these days," Seamus shyly says while others went back to where they were doing and shaking their heads mumbling about someone should feed these kids but, we just ignored it. We know we looked like we haven't eaten in weeks but, luckily Nik, Jay, Elias and Cameron gave us money to look out for us again during our getaway trip.

"You think by now we would be used by the stares," I murmured at this until I bumped into someone that I didn't realize it was Kacey "Oops sorry ma 'me," I apologize with a bow.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't— "the mysterious voice drifted off; I realized her hair was blue which reminded me of Aqua realizing who I just bumped into "Mya?" she blurted out.

"AQUA!?" We exclaimed hugging her crowding her.

"Blue where are y—Mia, kids," Kacey squeaked in shock "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"KACEY!?" We exclaimed rushing over to Kacey who laughed hugging us.

"Well, this is a surprise what are you guys doing here in Seattle no less. I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow," Kacey explained.

"Change of plans are you angry?" I whimpered.

Kacey soften her eyes "Of course not baby girl, we were just surprised that's all," she murmured.

"Jay said that you guys would be at work and would meet us later afterwards," Harry announced.

Aqua's left eye was twitching "Oh did he now," her lips were twitching and sighed "Come on let's get out of this crowd you guys must be hungry," she explained.

"And why aren't they with you? We weren't expecting you guys for another few hours," Kacey asked looking at Aqua who shrugged at this "And why isn't Max or the others with you? I hope you guys didn't go off without them, did you?" she asked.

"No, we just got here a few minutes ago—and were going to wait for you after work Kacey but, Nik, Elias, Jay and Cameron were called by their boss apparently, they been away for 1 ½ and Zeus wasn't happy… I hope they didn't get in trouble," Susan murmured sadden over Nik and the boys.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Twix, come on let's find a place to eat and catch up. Did you guys eat lunch or not yet?" Aqua asked.

"We only had breakfast so we're a bit hungry," Susan shyly says.

"Starving actually," Seamus blurted out.

Kacey chuckled at this "Well it's a good thing I know a place come on," she offered and smiled fondly at us.

"Are you sure you can walk while your—I mean not that I was starring or anything but- "Neville nervously babbling leaving her to laugh "Trust me sweetheart this isn't' the first time I got pregnant, when I had Elijah it was hard at first because I didn't expect to be a mother so soon but, when you fall in love you'll know," she explained kissing her oldest son.

"Elijah that's a nice name," Susan shyly replied.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whooooooo. I know this was a long chapter well not really—but, there's a few changes and I'm going to stop maybe in Ch. 10 for now since it's been a long time since I updated so I figured it's the least that I can do. Ciao for now dolls!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Welcome to Forks!**

"I thought so too he was named after my father he died when I was about your age, it was very hard for my mother to raise me and my siblings but, she's my hero taking care of us; five of us I mean," Kacey fondly smiled at her kids "Elijah is my eldest, then there's Tai, Matt, and I'm expecting twins girls finally—and we adopted three kids from England—I'm sure you recognized them from your school," she murmured who were hiding behind Kacey until I saw Lily, Seth and James who were hiding shyly behind Kacey "Lily, Seth, James what are you guys doing here?"

Lily perked up "Mia," she rushed over to me "Mummy and daddy are gone," she whimpered "So we got a new pair of parents who adopted us into their family now Seth and James are also with me too," she murmured.

"Hi Mia," Seth shyly asked.

"Hey Seth," Hermione perked up "I'm sorry about your parents, their nice people" she murmured bending down to his height.

"It's okey, I got a new mummy and daddy now," Seth shyly perking up causing Kacey to teared up "They're great. Momma and daddy are watching over us so I'm sure they'll be okay with us with new pair of parents, right?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded knowing Max and Kacey personally "Hi Jamie, you're awfully quiet are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James shyly replied "I just miss you Mia," he wrapped his small arms around my waist. I soften my eyes.

"I miss you too Jamie Jam come on you can sit between us okay," Hermione replied.

"Okey," James shyly replied.

"So how many kids do you have now," Seamus blurted out which left Susan, Luna and I to smack his head harshly "Oii what was that for?"

"Don't be so rude Shay," Susan scolded him.

"Oops," Seamus sheepishly replied.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm not a bit offended and I don't mind having this many kids. My older brother would help whenever he could and I told him about Lily, Seth and James parents. He helped us with the adoption process to go faster instead of a few months" Kacey explained.

"So how did you know we'd be here this early?" Harry curiously asked.

"McDonalds sound good unless you want to try a different place?"

"Chick-a-Filla Aqua," Luna perked up.

Aqua laughed "Alright baby Lulu, let's get Chick-fill-A—it's a good thing they just opened one down here," she quickly added.

Once we went inside, we looked around to see it wasn't that much crowded so we went to find a table and made the table a bit bigger to fit everyone. Lily, Seth and James were using the high chair since they're still young—Seamus, Harry, Neville and Dean sat across from us—Luna, Susan and myself then there's Elijah, Tai, Matt, Daisy and Rose—who are Kacey and Max's kids—they also had high chairs well except Elijah and Tai who now toddlers but, still it's a huge group of us. Aqua and Kacey came back after ordering us some food and got us some drinks so we decided to head to the soda machine to pick our own drink. There's so many choices as I pondered around and picked a fruity soda.

The minute we arrived back to our table that's when our food arrived full of foods causing us to drool a little well mostly Seamus and the boys but, you know what I mean right?

"So how did you know that we'd be at the airport early?" Dean asked repeatedly the question.

"We didn't actually— "Aqua began to say after swallowing a bite out of her sandwich and potato fries— "We figured you guys would be awhile—our shift at work wasn't busy so our boss let us out early and we decided to look around the gift shop over there," she explained.

"Oh," Hermione and the mini family replied.

"But, then being what we are—a wolf youkai demon has it's perks," Kacey smirked knowing her sister in-law as she went to get something out of her purse with a white envelope and gave it to me under the table "I know Nik must've gave you some money for the time being but, this money is for emergencies—in case living here doesn't work out you can always stay with us in the demon world. It's pretty much like this place but, private," she explained.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows opening the envelope and looked at the amount of cash from both the mortal and demon world causing me to widen my eyes to bug out in shock; there was a note inside stating that the money was for us signed from Ariel, and each of their parents before they were killed "Kacey, Aqua—I—we—we can't—this is too much," she protested.

"I had a feeling you said that but, it's already under your name," Aqua pointed out.

Seamus who was next to me looked over my shoulder and bug out "Bloody hell that's a load of money," he blurted out recognizing his dad's signature.

"Shay," Susan, Luna and I whacked him on the head "Watch your mouth, there are children around," we all hissed at him.

"Sorry," Seamus murmured at this.

Hermione just rolled my eyes knowing how he was, Harry also looked over Hermione's shoulder peeking noticing his parents signature as well "This must be almost $4,000 thousand dollars," Harry comments.

"Not quite more… like $10 million dollars—in both for demon and mortal world for you guys to buy clothes, food, books, anything you can think of it's all yours at least until you're all in age anyway," Kacey comments.

"Who—who wrote this?" Susan hoarse; noticing her auntie's Amelia's signature and the last two must've been her parents before they died.

Aqua sighed "It was from your parents love with some extra crash from us of course—we—helped saved some money with Ariel a few months back—Ariel figured if things didn't work out for you guys living in Washington you'll always have a place in the demon world where we live and don't even try to argue over this Mia—since I had a feeling you'd protest over this argument but, Ariel and the rest of us already put it under your name but, this money though—let's just say we call it your special inheritance this is from your parents will and we didn't want you to think that your parents didn't leave you guys anything—this contract explains the money and the special inheritance from your parents who gave you everything—in case things weren't according to plan—and Nik told me he gave you guys some money that would last at least 2-3 years for the time being," Aqua and Kacey gave the extra crash to Hermione and her mini family "I know you had everything planned but, we didn't want to take any chances Mia. Your mum wouldn't want you to have some sort of plan in case you wanted to go back to school which is why Ariel put it under her name since she's your sister—being your guardian and all. Ariel been saving that money for you guys to get away from that cruel woman, after she explained what happen—this is just us making it up to you for not helping you guys right away if we knew earlier we wouldn't took you guys away a long ago. This time with this much money it would last at least 3-5 years so spend it wisely while buying you guys some stuff to buy though. You honestly didn't think we wouldn't give you any money to get away, did you?" she explained.

"But, neither of us don't have any inheritance from her parents though," Luna protested weakly.

"Of course, you do," Aqua soften her eyes "Do you really think your parents wouldn't leave anything for you guys especially for you Lulu—despite what happen to your father—he still left you money since the day you were born both your parents but, that's a story for a different time and guys," she explained.

"How do you know," Luna hoarse; she missed her daddy so much but, it didn't mean it didn't hurt to see him see this way—it was before she learned the truth on what happen to her parents.

Aqua soften her eyes "Because I knew your parents when I was your age Lulu—I knew the minute I met you I recognized you immediately because you remind me of your mum. She was always kind to me as a child along with Jay and Max. Not only that devil woman messed with the wrong people to mess around with but, I promised myself I would protect you guys and I'm going to keep my promise," she explained.

Luna whimpered "You knew my mummy and daddy?" she hoarse.

"Yes, I did they're very gentle, nice people that I ever met and very brave. I'm honored to call you my baby sister," Aqua hoarse "Adopted sister anyway," she quickly added.

"Really," Luna whimpered.

"Of course, baby girl," Aqua returned the hug "I meant what I said you guys are my family and that's never going to change," she whispered.

"Thanks, Aqua thanks Kacey," Hermione and the mini family hugged Aqua and Kacey who soften their eyes returning the hug.

"I'm glad to help sweet heart," Kacey soften her eyes "And one more thing guys?" she murmured.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Welcome to Forks," Aqua grinned causing us to feel a bit of hope inside us.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured "I never got a chance to thank you for what you did back in England but, thank you for helping us get away from her," she was choking on her own tears.

Aqua soften her eyes "Of course baby girl," she returned the hug to her little sister "I'm always here for you and that's a promise Mia," she murmured.

Kacey smiled fondly at her extended family "She's right you know now why don't you guys finish your lunch so we can go clothes shopping since this is your temporary home and you need the right clothes since it rains in Washington a lot so you need winter clothes for this—and find a place to stay don't you think?" she asked.

Luna cleared her throat "She does have a point Mia," she pointed out.

"I know," Hermione murmured.

"Well come on I know a place that's cheap for everything and like my husband Max said if you guys need anything just holler and we'll come," Kacey replied.

"We'll keep that in mind thanks Kacey," I told her with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie now come on let's get you guys new clothes hmm?" Kacey grinned as we started to shop for new clothes.

"This seems a bit much don't' you think?" Susan asked.

"I insist besides you know how Ariel can be since she's stubborn like that. Now why don't you buy some new clothes, shoes, food, anything you can think off especially toys and I thought you might need this," Kacey began to say adding a tent with pillows and sleeping bags for the boys and girls heading to her car; we're a bit of mixed demi gods and youkai demons. We're pretty much overprotective with one another like a big family which we are but, that doesn't mean we trust every human being out there … at least for us anyway since we never knew what love felt like because of our estrange mother Ursula which we call her behind her back which she despises it "Anyway there's a small cottage that's completely abandoned thru La Push woods which isn't far from here," she explained.

"How far is it?" Seamus began to say stretching his arms with a sleepy yawn "We been shopping all afternoon," he complained.

"It's a bit pitch dark and cold out we didn't even bring much except the new stuff we just bought," Harry explained rubbing his arms from the cold.

"Here why don't you wear your new jackets Harry," Kacey offered leaving us to nod at this as we zipped ourselves to our new jackets.

Aqua yawned tiredly "Yes, that's a good idea— "she helped zipped their jackets together comforting "How does it feel sweetie?"

"Wow it's so warm," Susan shyly says.

"It's the latest style," Aqua nodded at this putting the kids in their car seats "The important thing that you need to remember is that you're away from that horrible person she won't find you guys here. There's a cottage not far where me and Max live now that I think about it all you got to do is just follow that road up ahead and turn left it's very important and if you get tired just use the tent," she explained.

"We will thank you for taking us here are you sure you don't need the tent though I mean we can sleep through those trees over there," Dean offered pointing at those trees.

Kacey and Aqua widen her eyes in horror "Sleep in the trees where it's freezing and cold in those woods," she says shaking her head "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, darling do you really think I'm going to let you sleep in those woods. You're staying with us until we take you to Forks, Washington loves," she explained.

"We are," We blurted out.

Aqua nodded at this "Of course if you think I'm going to let you guys sleep in that cold you got another thing coming. Sleeping in the woods who would be crazy to do that," she replied muttering under her breath; silence suddenly grew intense which Aqua noticed that both her and Kacey's had a hard expression on their faces "That sea-witch did didn't she," she coldly spats leaving us to sadly nod.

"It was part of our punishment," Luna teared up "She said we were mutant freaks because of our powers… sometimes she starves us to death and even if it was our fault Mione would always take the blame even though neither of us did anything wrong," she whispered.

Kacey's and Aqua eyes soften hugging Luna tightly "Oh you poor, poor darlings don't you worry you're not going to worry about that cruel woman ever again I promise," she hugged us leaving us to nod "Come on time to go to bed loves. You can stay in the guest rooms tonight and then I'll take you to the cottage from here since today is my day off I have to take the kids to their grandparents and get back to work from there," Kacey explained.

"Thank you, mama Kacey, I love you mama Kacey I love you mama Aqua" Susan replied.

Aqua soften her eyes "I love you too baby Twix. Sweet dreams loves," she kissed each of our foreheads as we slowly dozed to sleep.

"Of course, you're my family," Kacey replied "And I love you too Twix. Good night loves" she says kissing our foreheads.

"Good night," we bid her good night.

That was about a week and a half ago—after we bid Kacey and Aqua goodbye since she had a huge group of kids she had to take them to the parents after she and Aqua were called from Zeus again from above. At first Kacey insisted that we call them if we're ever in trouble after we promised we would. You see there's a reason why we're in Forks—after a long travel which nearly took a week—then another week staying with Kacey and Aqua at their place—spending some time with Lily, Seth and James our friends from our old school we promised to keep in touch and I knew they'd be happy with Max and Kacey being their new parents now; they both told them the truth being youkai demon god which they both were okay with it and learned that they're also have powers as well. Once you get adopted into a youkai demi-god you'll get powers too which seemed to make them happy to be with their new family now.

They're our family and even though they weren't a big fan of leaving us by ourselves we insisted even though we appreciate their help we didn't want to oppose on their social and family life they have now so we left. Kacey and her sisters—well sister-in law anyway has always been overprotective with us ever since they learned the truth on what we went through from the devil woman—and to run away no less to America to a small town called Forks, Washington well she's let's just say she scolded her husband/mate Max for not telling her what happen which got him in huge trouble but, after talking things through they seemed to patch things up.

After we explained that we were being followed by Cruella's cronies who spotted us from time to time but, thanks to Nik and the others they helped us escaped so made a mental note to be extra careful because of it. Right now, we're in La Push woods looking for a place to stay in a cottage that Kacey and Aqua told us about but, no prevail yet. We had a long way to go.

"What time is it?" Neville asked tiredly.

Harry looked at his watch that Nik bought him as a birthday gift "It's 9:30 p.m." he yawns.

"I'm so tired," Seamus whined at this "Where are we going to sleep?" he asked.

"Well this spot seems like a good place to spend the night and then we can look around in the morning," Susan suggested.

"We can even set our tents up there," Luna offered pointing out those trees which looked safe for us to stay in.

"Good idea Lulu," Hermione told her with a smile.

They jumped to the trees setting our tents up after making a small clubhouse out of our tent which was the best thing we can do right now "Night guys we have a big day tomorrow," Hermione told them getting myself comfortable inside the tent.

"Night Mia," they bid me good night after a few hours of sleep the sun shined behind the trees that left Hermione to groan from waking up early. She slowly opened my eyes noticing how it was a bit bright today and quickly changed clothes because we should look for another place to sleep.

"Lulu, Susan wake up," Hermione nudged the girls who blinked their eyes at me.

"Wh—what's going on?" Susan yawned at this.

"Wake up the guys so we can leave," Hermione ordered her leaving her to wide awake.

"Why what's wrong?" Susan worriedly asked.

"We overslept that's what's wrong but, we need to leave if we're going to find that cottage so march," Hermione ordered her leaving her to pout but, agreed anyway to wake up the boys while Luna quickly changed clothes. Less than an hour the Diddly Bopz grabbed our stuff and shrunk our tents into our backpacks. We continued our search for the cottage even though half of us were tired but, it was necessary.

"Harry, are you sure you know where we're going," Dean complained. I sighed at this since this was the fifth time he asked along with Seamus.

"Of course, I'm sure it's just down this path," Harry argued almost like he was offended by this.

"I'm just saying," Dean says putting his hands up in surrender "You're not exactly good with directions Harry since we never been this part of the woods before," he quickly added.

Harry huffed as we followed suit as we were discussing what we should get when we find our new home.

"Don't worry Harry bear we still love you," Hermione teased her brother into a hug which he tried to hide his smile but, haven't said much.

"Gee thanks Mione," Harry sarcastically causing us to laugh which it has been a long while since we laughed like this.

"I bet when we find the cottage we can surrounded it with a garden full of flowers and plants," Neville spoke up excitedly.

"Yeah and we can add fruit trees and berries bushes around so no one can find it," Susan replied in awe.

"And we can add a swimming pool for us to swim in," Dean spoke up.

"And a jacuzzi," Seamus quickly added.

"With decorations in the back where we can have a BBQ and have a hammock to sit in to read and play sports," Harry spoke up "Maybe we can even build a tree house just for us," he spoke up excitedly.

"Don't forget a library, music and dance studio for us with instruments we can play with" Luna spoke up "Oh and a lab to mix stuff,"

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"As much as I love those ideas we should find that cottage before it gets dark if we don't want to sleep in the trees tonight because it's going to rain … "Hermione began to say leaving the guys quiet before she continued to talk "Besides we're not here to goof around we have to find a place to sleep first so march," she ordered as they considered me as a leader which she don't mind since I'm pretty much the oldest in the group besides my big sister Ariel. Speaking of my big sister… I felt myself sadden by the results that made me lose her. She promised she wouldn't leave me … but, I had to be strong for my family. It's the best that I can do and I rather not break down in front of them at least not yet... considering I did break down a few days ago, and got in a nasty argument with Nik. Although he told me he forgave me and all that I just felt that he's still hurt for what I said to him.

"Hey guys look," Harry interrupted my train of thought pointing in a distance "Look, look, I see something," he jumped to the nearest tree and jumped to see from the top.

"What is it Harry?" Susan asked.

"I see a sign at the side of the road from here do you think that's Forks the town I mean?" Harry asked.

"It could be but, how far is it from here?" I asked.

"Not far maybe 2 miles I would say," Dean comments.

"Well that's good because I'm hungry," Seamus whined at this.

"Seamus you're always hungry," Susan pointed out.

Seamus pouted "It's not my fault… we didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning," he pointed out "And I know you're hungry as much as I am Twix," he argued back.

Susan got quiet "True… but, how are we going to get some food without look suspicious. I mean we're only a couple of kids to them you know," she asked.

"You leave that to me just hide in those trees over there and I'll meet you guys over there," I told her.

"But, Mia you can't go by yourself," Harry panicked at this.

"And why not someone has to go get some food for all of us besides it's not like I haven't went shopping by myself before you know," I huffed at this.

"Yeah, I know but, we rather have someone go with you Mia," Neville replied.

"We should split up. I'll come with you," Dean argued back.

"Me too," Harry comments.

"Well I— "I was cut off by everyone arguing on who's going with me where I used my youkai demon voice "GUYS?!" I exclaimed leaving them quiet "Look … if you guys want to come then fine. If everyone knows why we're here in the first place," I argued back using my youkai demon tone leaving everyone quiet "Good. Now Dean, Harry if you two want to come with me fine. Neville, Seamus you two keep a look out while Twix, Lulu you guys make sure to find a good hiding spot so no one can find out or us considering we're only a couple of kids staying in the woods okay," I drifted off deep into thought. Everyone in the group nodded in agreement "Oh and before I forget… let's transform into our older selves so that way no one can get suspicious of us okay?" Hermione offered.

"I like the way you think," Dean grinned.

"Well come on then," Hermione shrugged not a bit surprised as they decided to hide themselves and transform into their older selves then crossed the streets. Neville, Seamus, Luna and Susan stayed behind and jumped into the trees to keep an eye out while watching us crossing the street after we watched out from cars coming which they were hardly any so it wasn't so bad.

Before Hermione, Harry, and Dean left they made sure to look a bit older at least 15-16 years old to be exact. So, that way they can blend in. It's one of their powers to shapeshift into our older selves whenever we want or shift in any animal we want which is cool. Once the coast was clear Hermione, Dean and Harry were already inside the grocery store.

Hermione looked inside her brand-new purse which was mixed colors of purple and green which had a matching wallet to match to see how much they had which they had plenty of money to buy food and such that would last at least 3-5 years at most. Aqua and Kacey made sure to equal the cash for each of them so basically, they had at least $1,000-2,000 each but, in case they needed more they can always ask Nik and the others for more money.

"So, what should we get?" Harry asked grabbing the cart.

Hermione pondered for a moment grabbing her shopping list "I made a list to buy groceries it's not a lot but, I figured we can split up," she whispered.

Just when we were about start shopping they bumped into someone that he had to blink his eyes "Oh excuse me, didn't see you there," he had a uniform and looked like he's the head of the police.

"It's alright," Hermione mumbled under her breath as he looked confuse, he had a police uniform looking at bit confuse and puzzled then shakes his head exiting the market full of groceries.

"That was close," Dean whispered.

"Tell me about it… it's a good thing he didn't seem suspicious of us…" Harry whispered.

Hermione watched the police officer he seemed like a nice guy and shook that thought away "Come on guys no time to talk we have to make sure we got everything off this list… so I'll go grab the bread, cereal, eggs, potato chips and drinks for all of us while you guys grab whatever you guys want and we'll meet at the dessert section okay," she explained.

"Got it," Harry and Dean agreed as this as they went to the east side while I went to the west side where the bread, cereal, eggs were.

Hermione looked at all the selections of cereal there's so many selections that I didn't know what to get, I grabbed the first two which was Lucky Charms, Trix, and Smores, then there's Cinnamon Toast, Captain Crutch, Cookie Crisps and Honeycomb putting it inside the cart.

"How in Merlin am I supposed to pick just one… there's so many," I mumbled.

"That's a good choice you got there," a male figure replied.

My body went stiff and froze slowly turning to the voice who gave me a flirty smile.

"Um…. Thanks…" I quickly grabbed another Lucky Charms and quickly headed to the next isle but, unfortunately, he was following me.

"Hey wait!" the male figure called after me "You're new around, here, aren't you?"

 _'Stupid male hormones'_ Hermione thought to myself snorted into my thoughts "Is it that obvious," I sarcastically replied.

"The accent gave it away and plus I grew up here I never seen you around here before,"

 _'Obviously, dimwit,'_ Hermione thought to herself _'Dean, Harry are you guys almost done,'_

 _'Nearly done Mia why what's wrong,'_ Dean asked

I grabbed the potato chips that Luna and the guys wanted knowing they enjoy these, I noticed he was still following me _'No reason—just some guy is following me—he's about our age—sort of—well in our form anyway,'_ Hermione answered.

 _'What? Is that blonde kid wearing that jock jacket?' Dean panicked 'I'll be right there,'_ he answered.

'I think so—never paid attention to it,' I shrugged at this _'He has horrible bad breath too,'_ I scrunched in disgust.

 _'Where are you Mione?'_ Harry asked.

 _'Chips area please hurry he's getting on my nerves,'_ I answered.

 _'I'm coming—try to lose the guy he seems like a jerk from here,'_ Harry scowled as he's always been protective with me and our family _'He didn't come alone his friends who came with him are my side—well two of them don't seem bad but, this guy that you been talking about—his name is Mike. The other two is Tyler and Eric but, they don't seem so bad, try to lose the guy,'_ he panicked.

 _'I'm trying but, he keeps finding me,_ ' I scowled already irritated by this dude.

"Do you mind I'm trying to shop?"

"No not at all," he grinned showing his teeth "I'm Mike?" he offered his hand.

I blankly stared at him with a raise eyebrow no returning the handshake "And…. I'm supposed to care because…"

"Oh, come on we're friends, aren't we?"

"Sorry I don't speak to strangers,"

"Awe come on I just told you my name and we're hardly strangers. Besides a cute girl like you shouldn't shop by yourself,"

"What makes you think I'm not here by myself,"

"A pretty girl like you no way,"

I snorted at his failure flirting "Well sorry to break it to you but, I'm not here by myself so you can move along now," shooing him away.

Unfortunately, he didn't take that very well "Oh come on I can help you out?"

"Thanks, but, no thanks," I flatly refused.

"Mia there yo— "Dean called after me which I turned to see my brother as I pushed the cart towards him and Harry, again this guy Mike continued to follow me which both Dean and Harry glared at him; Dean and Harry glowered their eyes at Mike who didn't seem to take the hint.

"Is that him?" Harry murmured.

"Yep,"

"Do you know this guy?"

"Nope he just followed me like I'm some shiny toy came into town,"

Harry and Dean blankly stared at me then glared at the guy where Harry put his arm around me "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine did you guys grab everything?" I asked noticing the amount of food we have inside our cart adding the food from myself anyway "How about you guys?" noticing there's some video games, board games etc "Having fun there?"

"Sorry Mia I couldn't help it they have the latest game and looked pretty fun," Dean shrugged.

"You should get it Dean who knows when we'll get another game. Did you get some games for Nev and Shay to play too?" I shrugged.

"Thanks Mia and yeah we got loads of games for us to play with," Harry and Dean perked up "How about you did you grab everything on the list of food that we need?" he asked.

"Yeah we got everything in this list. I even got every flavor of potato chips for Seamus since you know that boy loves to eat," Hermione sarcastically replied.

Harry and Dean grinned "Perfect. And we got also got every flavor of ice cream, hot dogs, hamburgers, pasta ingredients even frozen foods which we got a lot. Harry and I tried out the examples which was brilliant so we decided to try it out and make some for lunch," Dean explained.

"Can't wait," Hermione beamed "Well we should go check out since we pretty much got everything we have," she replied that's when she noticed that Mike had a scowl look on his face heading to the check out. Again, Mike followed us only this time with his two friends Tyler and Eric.

"Uhh Mione…he and his friends following us again" Harry wary whispered.

I gave an irritation huff "Can we help you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I decided that we're a couple," Mike declared while Tyler and Eric seemed to snicker at this.

I blankly stared at the kid giving him an up and down look disgusted "How are we going out when I gave two words you disgusting cockroach and thanks no thanks you're hardly my type and I don't go with phony players like you so you can show off with your little jocko's friends now if you excuse us we have to get going good day," I harshly replied grabbing her brothers "Come on guys let's go,"

"Hey I'm not a ph— "Mike was cut off by another officer which was the one from this morning which was the chief of police at least from what I can tell he had two other officers who raised their eyebrows; I have a feeling he's a trouble maker in the town those jocks who think they're better than anyone.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked raising his eyebrow at Michael and his friends who shifted uncomfortable "Are you kids alright?" he softly replied.

"Yeah, we're fine— that guy been following our sister the entire time we were shopping for groceries after we told him to leave our sister alone and his friends hasn't done anything but, they haven't tried to stop it" Dean protectively over their sister wrapping me by the waist with Harry in the other side "He doesn't seem to take the hint and declared they're dating when she hardly said 3 words to the guy," he growled.

"Is that, right?" the officer raised his eyebrow "Michael I don't have to warn you again to leave the town folks, do I? Are you kids new in town I never seen you guys before" he asked.

"No, we're just passing through. We're on a road trip heading to Canada— "Harry lied "We didn't expect this bloke over here to follow us I guess he brought his friends to show off that he thinks he can get our sister as his date but, our sister refused but, he didn't listen the whole time we went grocery shopping though. I thought this was a nice town,"

"It usually is and I'm sorry you had to go through that," the officer replied apology who seemed sincere "Michael you leave these kids alone and if this young lady refused to go out with you; you respect her not harassed the poor girl do I make myself clear or do I have to write you another slip to your parents hmm," he stiffly replied.

Mike shifted uncomfortable "No sir that won't be necessary."

"I want you to apologize to her now," the officer barked causing Mike to startled and nearly jumped.

"I'm—I'm so—sorry," Mike stuttered at this; he looked like he nearly peed his pants; ewe.

Hermione shrugged "It's fine just don't do it again,"

"Eric, Tyler since you two didn't help I would have to call your parents too and I hope you learned your lesson to leave these kids alone I have no choice but, to take you home explaining to your parents that you were nearly harassing that poor girl shopping for groceries and I have witnesses for that too," the police officer explained.

Mike grumbled under his breath stating how he can never get good chicks which left Hermione to feel offended by his comment glaring at him as her eyes changed colors but, Harry and Dean held her back "Easy there Mione. He's lucky we didn't clobber the bloody idiot," Dean growled protectively.

"True at least we had some help that's good," Hermione began to say once I took a deep breath with a small smile turning to the officer putting Michael away in the back of the car "Thank you sir we were just leaving,"

"No problem if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know. I'm Charlie the head Chief in this town? Despite the visit, I hope you guys drive safe to Canada and hope you kids come visit here again" Charlie grinned.

"We will thank you," Hermione, Dean and Harry answered as Charlie bid them good day as he took Mike away from the scene. Once that was done Hermione and her two brothers were checking out our things with Dean who muttered under his breath to quick speed within 2 minutes causing the lady to blink her eyes owlishly.

"Hello welcome to Forks Mart how can I— "the lady paused noticing that the bags were filled up "Oh that was ... weird... umm that would be $250.45 please," she explained. She noticed that we're only a couple of teenagers with a hesitate look "A—are you sure you can pay for these?" she asked.

"I'm positive our parents … are very wealthy and gave us enough money to last us for the summer—we're actually on our way to Canada—" Hermione lied "We're going to meet them there actually after their done with their 2nd honeymoon cruise so we're staying with our uncle," she smiled sweetly giving $300.00 exactly; she looked thru the light to see if the $100 dollars bills were real or not by slowly nod at this by giving us our change, ignoring the bag boy who was gaping at me like he never seen a girl before so I rolled my eyes grabbed the grocery bags full of food and grabbed the boys behind me as we headed out.

"Here's your change sweetie $50.75," the cashier lady replied.

"Thank you very much ma 'me," Harry smiled sweetly with a nod.

"Of course, sweetie have a good idea and come back to visit Forks anytime," the cashier lady smiled waving 'bye' after us "And drive careful to Canada I hope you kids have fun," she explained.

"We will, and thank you ma 'me," Dean nodded "Have a good day ma 'me,"

"You too sweetie," the cashier lady beamed waving goodbye to us. Once we exit the market I had a feeling everyone inside the market were watching us so made it seem that it was just a regular day for us and once we were by ourselves we turned to the next corner.

"You think that lady is going to suspect anything?" Dean asked as he was currently out of breath putting the food inside our backpacks inside the grocery bags that we did. It may look like a regular bag but, Aqua put an extended charm inside so we can add as much stuff inside which was very helpful.

"I'm not sure—" I murmured "But, I have no doubt that she's one of the people who are a bit noisy but, then again you can never know we did just met the woman after all—" we all looked around making sure we were by ourselves as we changed back into our normal selves "Come on Nev, Twix, Lulu and Shay are probably wondering what's taking so long," she explained leaving Dean and Harry to nod at this. We headed back towards the woods full of food—the ice cream was inside the freezer that we bought recently with Aqua and Kacey so that way the ice cream and the frozen foods won't melt. We had to use our powers to jump towards the highest trees once we reached inside the woods, Dean made a signal stating that the coast was clear for us to jump making sure no one followed us. So far so good.

 _'Whew, that was close,'_ I thought to myself.

"I wonder if Ariel and the others are okay." I whispered worriedly sick over my older sister and her friends. Dean and Harry got quiet knowing how overprotective I was when it comes with my family eating their sandwiches quietly.

"I'm sure they will after all they're youkai demi-gods it's not like they can you know die," Dean comments.

"True." Harry comments.

"There you guys are," Seamus complained as I passed him a sandwich of melted ham and cheese sandwich which it's his favorite.

"Sorry we took so long, it was hard to leave without people snooping into our business," Harry comments as he sat down on the tree branch next to Neville while Susan and Luna sat on the other across from them while Dean, Seamus and I sat on the other side eating our sandwiches while I was making pasta for dinner since Dean and Harry insisted I make the pasta since I learned how to cook in a young age and I'm pretty much the chief/baker in the family so here I am making the pasta along with sandwiches and some ice cream.

"What time is it right now?" I asked stirring the alfredo sauce added the extra cheese on the top which smelled good with the extra cheese and chicken.

Neville looked at his watch "About 7:45 in the evening why?" he asked.

I sighed at this "Well the pasta is ready for one and we have to continue to look for a place to sleep," I told him.

The others nodded at this "This looks great Mia," Dean exclaimed.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Wow, Mike Newton really can't take the hint huh? Good thing that the chief of the town Charlie Swan noticed this—I know it's a huge change with them having that much of money but, I didn't want them to be that poor or anything—they been planning carefully; Zane, Nik and the others intervened to help their baby sister Hermione but, why? You're going to have to wait till next time. Ciao for now dolls!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Meet the Wolf Pack!**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Thank you, Dean…" I began to say looking around the woods "We might as stay here … since we're already comfortable and then tomorrow morning we're going to find another place to sleep in case the sea witch looks for us," I explained.

They all nodded in agreement as we started chatting in the highest trees and noticed how it was late so we all decided to sleep after that. Once Dean, Harry and I transform into ourselves except in our age. We're all eight years old except Luna of course she's seven years old so she's a young younger than us.

"Night guys," I bid my family good night. _'Night Mia,'_ _'Night Nev,' 'Night Shay,'_ _'Night Harry,'_ _'Night Twix,'_ _'Night Lulu,' 'Night Dean,'_ We slowly dozed off to sleep once again. The next morning, I groaned from the sunlight knowing I'm not a big morning person but, I got up anyway knowing we had a huge day to find another place to sleep.

 _'Lulu, Twix,'_ I nudged the girls who blinked their eyes sleepily rubbing their eyes tiredly _'Get up it's morning,'_

 _'What's wrong Mia?'_ Luna asked with a tired yawn.

 _'Nothing, Lulu but, it's morning. We should go if we're going to keep going. We can't stay in one place—come on wake up the boys we have to keep going if we're going to find that cottage,'_ I gently nudged her.

 _'Wh—why do we have—have to mooooooo— '_ Susan yawned rubbing her eyes tiredly _'Moving?'_ she asked.

'Do you want the sea witch to find us Twix,' I blankly stared at her 'Despite how she's all the way in England—we don't even know if she escaped the fire explosion, dead or not—all I know is that we have to keep going. We can't keep staying in one place in case Cruella and her goons try to find us—I don't want to take any chances Twix,' she explained.

 _'Hell, no I don't want that sea witch or Cruella to find us— '_ Susan rapidly got up after a short silence which startled Dean and the boys from her outburst causing Seamus who rolled over the tree branch and fall with a loud thump. Seamus groaned in pain.

 _'Not again,'_ Seamus groaned in pain _'Twix what do you always do that,'_

Susan winced _'Sorry Shay,'_ she bit her bottom lip nervously _'Are you okay?'_

'Not really, I think I broke my arm,' Seamus groaned and winced in pain from trying to move over but, failed too.

 _'Oh dear…'_ Luna worriedly bit her bottom lip _nervously 'Looks like Shay did indeed break his arm again?'_

 _'Come on we have to heal him quickly and grab our things—so march,'_ I ordered causing everyone to quickly grab our things while Luna and Susan healed Seamus so we can leave. It didn't take very long so we continued our way. A few hours later—it was about 4:30 in the afternoon as we continued to walk through the woods finding another place to sleep.

 _'Mia where are we even going? Do you even know where we're heading too?'_ Dean complained. I sighed, this was the sixth time he asked me that.

 _'I told you we're finding a place to sleep and if I didn't know any better I have a feeling we're going to be the new residence in Forks thanks to that Mike fellow although—it's a good thing Harry lied stating that we're heading to Canada— '_ I gave a flat tone _'Why pick Canada Harry?'_

 _'It was the first thing that popped into my head,'_ Harry shrugged.

 _'Right anyway I have a feeling Mike won't give up and with his two friends isn't help much— '_ I stiffly drifted off leaving Dean to raise his eyebrow _'How do you know look since he thinks we're going to Canada by now?'_ look which I waved it off _'Besides I didn't sleep that much so I kept watch,_ ' I answered bumping his side with my hip.

 _'We've been walking for hours Mia,'_ Seamus whined and I rolled my eyes _'We didn't even get breakfast or lunch yet,'_

 _'Eight hours, forty-two minutes and thirty-six seconds,'_ I flatly told them. The boys just gave me a blank stare _'What? You know I can't help myself,'_ I quickly added. They murmured an agreement before turning away chatting away once again. You see I'm a child with many problems. I have OCD, ADHD and I'm dyslexic that I forgot to take my pills this morning before we had to leave again to find a place for us to stay for the time being that my mind is constantly counting random things to keep myself busy.

Anyway, back to my story before I was interrupted the reason I'm telling you this was because I needed you guys to know what our background was on what made us a family and being friends with one another since we're overprotective towards one another especially Dean and Harry since we're very close or with Seamus, Susan, Neville and Luna who are also close with us. You can say we're one huge family to one another.

I haven't stopped thinking about my big sister Ariel well (our) big sister since we're all adopted together but, that's so beside the point though. As we continued walking Neville was looking at various plants as we passed by, curious by every single one. He was the quiet one while for Harry he's very shy but, once you get to know them they're very fun to hang out with. See for Neville it was the only memory he really knew about his parents with their love for nature when his grandmother was alive she would teach him all about it because Neville looked exactly like his father except he tends to get very shy he got that from his mother at least from what he's been told anyway. As for Harry, he looks exactly like his father the shaggy hair, glasses, pretty much everything except his eyes which were emerald green apparently, he got that from his mother. Neither of them likes to talk about it so we never said anything because we knew it's very sensitive for the boys.

 _'How about we play a game?'_ Dean suggested. I quirked my eyebrow and gave off a wary look.

 _'I don't know— '_ I said slowly _'What if we were to split up and get lost in these woods,'_ I said, worry evidently in my tone.

 _'We have our super senses and we can talk telepathy through our mind to find each other,'_ Harry quickly added as his eyes sparkled in amusement as he slowly smirked at me.

 _'What if we get in trouble,'_ I asked.

 _'We have our necklaces that Klaus gave us, the communicators that looked like cell phones from Ariel and the bracelets that you made pacifically for us Mia,'_ Seamus added himself in the conversation as he held our necklaces. It's like the bracelets that I made. There was a stone for each on it that would glow if we're in trouble and it would automatically bring us to that person. My stone was purple, Luna was baby blue, Harry was emerald green, Dean's was red. Seamus was orange, Neville was blue and Susan was hot pink. The boys raise their eyebrow at me while Luna and Susan stopped to turn to me. See, to them I'm kind of like their leader which was perfectly fine with me since I'm the oldest of the group besides my older sister Ariel anyway.

 _'Oh fine,'_ I sighed and the boys whooped while Luna and Susan smiled brightly. I looked at them before asking _'What do you guys want to play anyway?'_

We all thought for a moment before Dean smirked. He tapped me on the shoulder and shouted "You're it!" before speeding off at super speed. The others caught on and soon I was left by myself with no one in sight.

 _'Why, you little…'_ I grumbled before speeding off in the direction of Dean and Neville went. About five miles that way, yeah, we're that fast. I jumped into a tree to see if I could get a view of anyone I was half way before resting on a branch, overlooking the forest. I stood there at least 10 minutes and right when I was going to start running again I spotted a head of black raven hair hiding behind an oak tree. Harry.

I smiled before thinking on how to get to him quickly. Fire Travel. Perfect. And with that I closed my eyes, letting my body erupt into flames and engulf me. When I opened them and I was behind Harry who didn't notice I was there.

I couldn't help but, giggle and he quickly turned. I tapped him on the arm before he could run _'You're it Harry,'_ I laughed before running away _'Oh and don't forget to count to 10 before you tag someone,'_ I told him.

 _'Awe no fair Mione I wasn't ready,'_ Harry pouts grumbling under his breath.

 _'Harry, is it,'_ I projected into the other's mind. That's one of the powers that we all have, speaking to each other's mind. It really makes it easier. I think I mentioned that once or twice but, thought you might forgot about it so I decided to tell you about it again.

By now I was a good eight miles away and decided to take a break behind a pretty large bush full of berries and got a bit hungry.

So far, we've been staying in Forks almost a month but, it was only a week and a half felt longer though because we stayed with Kacey for a few days until we realized if we stay any longer we'll be in danger for Max, Kacey and their family and we didn't want that so we told her, Aqua protested at first but, knew we had to be on our own for the time being even if we were leaving although she protested at this until I pointed out that if we stay here we'd be putting them in danger and made a defeated sigh. So, once we bid our good bye to Kacey and the kids who were sad we were leaving but, I told them that we'll see them soon.

Kacey told us that there's a small cottage not far from here that we can stay in which she told us all we had to do is go straight ahead and find the waterfalls from there we turn left and the cottage shouldn't be too far from them. Once we headed out we gathered our things and started sleeping in the woods surrounded by trees with our tent thanks to Kacey's help. We would move to a new location every night just to keep things safe because Kacey insisted that we stick to our plan which was what we're planning to do. Neville even provided us with food by using his nature power to grow some of the many fruits seeds he brought with him. In less than a minute they'll fully grown while for Susan she would use her light powers to grow more fruits in case we get tired or if it was necessary while Harry would use his wind powers to hide the evidence in case we were being followed which thankfully we weren't.

We used the ropes to tie ourselves to the tree and the leaves to steady the tent by tying it together by the branches because last time we tried to tie ourselves to the tree Seamus fell when he was sleeping he ended up getting a bruise because of it that Susan and I had to heal him from our healing powers. The first night Seamus fell off 52 feet and broke his leg and left arm. It took me, Susan and Luna to heal him because of it.

With the strength and speed, we all been traveling we've been doing for a while which doesn't tire us out but, with the help that we had from Zane and the others we didn't feel that tired than we thought but, Nik being overprotective insisted we sleep so they can keep watch. Now get whatever thoughts that you had out of yours heads. We're not vampires although I can smell a few of them when we first came here. Nope do you really want to know what we're really are? We're—wait… what was that?

There was a rustling sound behind me. I automatically stand up, getting ready to run thinking it was Harry, when something caught my eye. Emerging from the bushes was a sandy colored wolf. I stared at him wide-eyed at this wolf. He was beyond huge. He was about the size of a horse. He looked at me slowly while I backed away that was until I noticed he tilted his head. He laid down and whined, putting his head on his paws.

I looked at him as he stared back. I stopped moving when I noticed his eyes. They were dark brown but, they almost look …human. How could that be? I bit my bottom lip nervously as I went to grab the berries out of my pocket hesitating, I started walking forward cautiously. I felt my magic shift. Something was very off but, I couldn't tell what. As I got closer he didn't move but, his ears perked up. When I finally reached, him I stretched my hand full of berries which he sniffed and ate them with his tongue which tickled that I started to giggle.

"That tickles," I giggled.

He leaned into my touch as I carefully ran my fingers through his fur. He made a sound of approval and I laughed quietly.

"Hello," I said as he looked up at me again "You're a big wolf aren't you boy? Intimidating too but, you won't hurt me, will you?" he nuzzled at my knee at this "I'll take that as a no? Are you hungry I got a lot of berries if you want some more," he started to whine rolling to his back with his tongue rolling out "What?" I asked.

He gave a whine sound leaving me to chuckle "You want me to give you a belly rub is that it?" I asked leaving him to nod at this leaving me to sigh at this "Well alright if that's what you want?" I murmured putting the berries on top of my napkin so it won't get dirty and started giving him a belly rub which he made an approval sound that I laughed quietly.

"You like that boy?" I asked. He barked at this leaving me to chuckle as I continued to give you a belly rub that's when he rolled over again nuzzling my knee as I went to grab some berries from my napkin since I'm still a bit hungry and fed him again as he ate some more with one lick leaving me to giggle again.

"See you're a sweet wolf and hungry, too aren't you? I'll take that as a yes. I'm Hermione but, people call me Mia, Mione or Sapphire whichever you prefer. Although you probably don't understand me huh? I'm new around here but, don't really live anywhere now but, we're still working on it though. If you haven't guessed, I came here all the way from London, It's just me, my brothers and three of my best friends. Although I had an older sister her name was Ariel… she—she— "I blinked my eyes feeling tears coming which left him to nuzzled my neck with a whine "Ariel my big sister she—she saved us… I never got to say good bye … "I whispered biting my bottom lip nervously shakily.

He whined against my neck as I wiped my tears quickly "I'm okay don't worry. But, you know what we're doing okay because we weren't alone …. My big sister had some friends their names are Zane, Klaus, Jayden, Max, Elias Cameron, Tory and Aqua then there's Kacey whose Max's wife with their kids well except Jay he's not seeing anyone and either is Aqua so I guess they're both single now including my sister. They're really nice and took care of us though and I have a feeling it will get better," I explained by now I had sat down as his head rested next to my body as he noticed me shivering a little.

The wolf barked wagging his tail "What?" I asked.

He barked again.

"Are you here all alone? That's not safe. You can never know what could happen in these woods" I replied.

He got up and went back to the bushes. I was confused for a moment before he came back out with a smallish grey wolf. This time my magic shifted again but, twice as much. He barked and wagged his tail. This wolf was smaller than the original but, still big none less. Looking at the wolf a little more I can tell she was a female.

"Oh, so you're not alone huh? Well that's good to know," I told him as I stood up walking to the female wolf. I reached to pet her but, she seemed tensed before relaxing to my touch "Hello it's nice to meet you. You sure are pretty. I bet if my big sister Ariel was here she would've agreed with me since she's a huge fan of wolves just like I am," I explained which left the sandy color wolf to bark happily. She looked up at me as I noticed her eyes were the same as the other "It's good to know that you guys have each other out here like I have my mini family. We've been here for a week well almost two weeks but, before that we stayed with a good friend of ours her name is Kacey, Aqua and their family. They're like the mama bear to us though… I really miss them and the kids too they consider me as an auntie. I always wanted to be an auntie," she explained.

The sandy wolf barked while the grey wolf raised her eyebrows at the wolf causing me confuse but, I continued to talk "We haven't quite found a place to make a home for us yet but, we're close to it though I can feel it. But, frankly anywhere is better than that hell hole that we came from that's for sure … it was horrible… I wish my big sister was here... She would've known what to do. Despite how she's my sister my family and I call her mama Ariel because she's our mama since I can remember" I whispered that's when he nuzzled my cheek which left me to smile deep in thought. Suddenly the sandy wolf howled that left me to jump, looking up in surprise.

"What was that about?" I asked but, the wolf just tilted his head at me curiously "Right you're a wolf you can't speak, back can you? You sure do like to tilt his head a lot, don't you?" he barked and wagged his tail before I paused to speak up again "You know if my big sister was alive she would've loved you… can you keep a secret?" I whispered leaving the wolves to look at me curiously leaning closer.

The sandy wolf barked. I have a feeling he agreed to keep a secret.

"Personally…" I began to say in whisper tones looking around leaving the sandy color wolf tilt his head curiously "I think my big sister Ariel she loves black wolves— "causing the two wolves in shock but, didn't noticed their surprise looks as I was gathering more berries to eat later "Mama Ariel always told me about black wolves being the leader and always been a big fan something about how they're very mysterious or something. She always seemed to like those tall, dark mysterious type of guys. Like a bad boy but, can be very serious at times whatever that means—adults are so weird. When I grow up I hope I don't go throw that my mama Ariel always told me I'm special like that. Maybe one day I'll fall in love like my mama Ariel but, for now I'm just going to be a kid for with my mini family," I explained with a sigh realizing I had more berries inside my bag "Hey are you guys still hungry I can't eat all these berries by myself,"

The sandy wolf barked happily wagging his tail turning to the grey wolf who raise her eyebrow at me "You can have some too if you want. It's not poisonous if that's what you're thinking?"

The grey wolf slowly ate some from my hand with a lick which left me to giggle and I can tell she loved the berries "See I told you they were good didn't I?" I asked with a smile. The sandy wolf barked wagging his tail again. I laughed and patted his head while the grey wolf continues to eat the berries slowly I might add "You sure are a pair of funny wolves huh?"

The grey wolf looked over my shoulder. That's when I felt a presence behind me and heard someone cleared their throat.

I froze. That's wasn't Luna or Susan. It was more like a deep male's voice but, it wasn't any of the boys because it as far too deep. Slowly I turned and came face to face with a very tall, very muscled boy. He was clearly a Native American with a russet skin and had short raven colored hair and a deep twinkling dark brown eyes that stared at me curiously. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, only some dark blue shorts and I could see he had some type of tattoo on his right arm. My magic just intensified.

"Who are you?" I cautiously asked. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked, amusement shining in his eyes. At this I lost my surprise, fear, and caution. I straighten my stance and crossed my arms over my chest, putting on my attitude and looking at him right in the eye.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked as he chuckled causing me to narrow my eyes.

"It means … that I've lived here my whole life and never have I ever seen a little British girl around these parts," he said with a grin.

"Then wouldn't that mean that you should be introducing yourself to me since I'm the new girl and not the other way around," I countered and his grin widened.

"You're a tough nut to crack, aren't you?" he says with a shrug "Alright fine, fine. The name's Jacob Black," he finally relented and I smiled in victory leaving the sandy wolf to bark nuzzling towards me while he looked at me expectantly "Well…?" he asked.

"Well what?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly what he wanted. Both of his eyebrows rose as he looked at me.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked as if it was obvious which it was. I tilted my head to the side and smiled slyly.

"Why should I?" I asked him as he looked at me incredulously noticing the sandy brown wolf rolled over hanging his tongue out whimpering "What you want another belly rub is that it?"

The sandy brown wolf barked "Oh alright," rubbing his stomach causing him to hang off his tongue. The male just looked amused.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving the wolf a belly rub he seems to enjoy when I give him one," I answered cooing over the wolf "Don't you boy. You're a good boy aren't you boy, such a good boy," not noticing that Jake and the grey wolf had scandal looks "Such a good wolf you wouldn't hurt the mean old man would you boy,"

The wolf barked causing me to giggle.

"Huh," He told me with a sly smirk as if he knew something that I didn't—it was like he was talking to a toddler "Don't think you can change the subject— "he wagged his finger at me scolding me "Well aren't you going to tell your name since I told you mine?" he asked. My smile grew while he narrowed his eyes as I continued to give the sandy brown a belly rub.

"Sorry I don't know you but, I always taught by my mama Ariel to never talk to strangers no matter how cute, handsome or how much of a bad boy they may look," I told him patting the sandy wolf on the head "So I'm going to get going good bye," and with that I flashed him another smile before walking away, leaving him standing there stunned with the sandy wolf barking while the grey wolf I could've sworn she laughed at that.

I walked for about ten minutes before I heard running from behind me "Wait just a second here," I felt a hand on my shoulder and upon reflexes I brought my elbow back, hitting him where it hurts and stomped on his foot hardly than I anticipated. He doubled in pain while grunting.

"Oh, my god I am so sorry. It was a reflex and I really didn't mean to hit you there. I just don't like being touched plus my mama Ariel and her friends taught me and my siblings how to fight in a young age and—Are you okay?" I said all of this fast. He finally looked up at me and I saw was shock but, also a lot of wonder. He shook his head before smiling at me.

"Not bad for a kid," He said with a cocky grin, still on his knees as he was about my height which I frowned on him and he laughed "Now you owe me," he says.

I sighed staring at the sky that I should've seen that coming and swore under my breath "Oh fine. I'm Hermione but, you can call me Mia, Mione or Sapphire. There you happy now?" I told him crossing my arms in a huff.

"Not yet," He said, shaking his head. I crossed my arms once more "Why are you out here alone?"

"I'm not. I'm with my three brothers and our three best friends. We're playing tag," I told him as he looked at me skeptically.

"Okay then why are you all in the woods alone," he fired again.

"Because we can be," I snapped as he raised his eyebrow. Ugh him and that stupid eyebrow of his. That was until the sandy brown wolf nuzzled me to calm me down. He's lucky the wolf was next to me or I would've whooped his butt.

"Then where are your parents?" At this question, I looked down and shuffled a bit "Hermione…"

"At home," I snapped again, finally looking up at him which he had a skeptically look.

"You mentioned you had an older sister and call her mama Ariel? Is she with you?" he began to say then paused for a moment as he continued to talk "Where exactly is your home?" he asked. I could tell he knew exactly where home was. The first question was sensitive since the last time I saw my sister she was facing off my estrange mother and she's dead… from the explosion … although I wouldn't say that to him and before I can answer I heard running from my right side and suddenly the others were in front of me.

"Sapphire. Thank god, you're safe. We heard a wolf howl and we didn't know what…." Dean trailed off as he spotted Jacob. All of our eyes widen as we realized. Jacob just saw their super speed. Damn it! What I'm eight not dead.

"Wait, just a minute what the hell was that?!" Jacob asked as noises came from our left. We all looked to see eight other boys who were just as big and muscular as Jacob and one girl who was also a bit muscled herself stepped out of the trees. I started to back away and felt they were a bit intimidating. I looked at all their faces and did a double take when my eyes reached the girl and the boy to my right. I looked at their eyes and made a connection to where I saw them before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I replied catching everyone's attention but, my eyes were on the pair stomping my way towards the boy "I know you two. You're the two wolves that I saw moments ago, that ate some of the berries that I feed, aren't you?" I asked well more of demanded really. The girl just stared at me while the boy just titled his head and gave me a boyish smiled. Oh, yeah, he was defiantly that sandy wolf since he tilts his head a lot. And I mean a lot that's when I remembered when I gave him a belly rub and blushed really red.

 _'Oh, my god I rubbed his stomach—eeeeeeeek,'_ I nearly squeaked in surprise which Dean and the others felt me freaking out.

"Mia what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," I quickly added and went back to my spot between Dean and Harry once more and made a huff.

"It looks like we got a lot of questions?" the biggest one of them all said looking around at all of us, finishing with me which I glared at the taller dude.

"Hell, ya we do," one of the boys to his left side.

That's when we saw another gust of wind which was Luna, Susan and Harry who seemed out of breath "Guys I can't find— "Harry starts to say when he widens his eyes in horror surrounded us "Mione…" he slowly whispers.

Luna narrowed her eyes who's the youngest of us bunch pointed her finger at one of the guys "Don't you swear Mr." she scolded him in a mothering tone which left the guy to raise his eyebrow at her and laughed out loud.

"I like her," one of the guys laughed at this leaving Luna narrowed her eyes at this "And don't you take that tone with me," she scolded at him.

Jacob kneeled laughing holding his stomach "Wow being told off from a kid now I seen everything,"

Luna turned to him with a glare stomping over "Listen to me big guy I may look short but, I can kick your butt before you can even blink—like this— "she waved her wand using her wind powers causing the other big guy whoosh against the trees with a big bang.

Jacob and the others looked shocked and jumped in surprise "Whoa…." Jacob murmured stepping a step back away from Luna but, not too far.

"What the fuck was that for," the guy blurted out.

"Paul," the big one warned. Paul scowled but, kept quiet and rubbing his head grumbling under his breath "Sorry about his lack of manners… "He cleared his throat "My name is Sam Uley… Maybe we should have this conversation back at my house… that way we don't have to worry about any eavesdroppers," he explained. I could tell Sam was the leader.

"How can we know if we can trust you," Neville practically whispers but, was loud enough for them to hear. We nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean we're only eight after all besides we're not supposed to speak to anyone especially strangers. Mama Ariel was here she would've kicked your butt demon style" Seamus huffed leaving Luna and Susan to raise their eyebrows at him "What don't look at me like that you know it's true," he argued at this.

Luna raised her hand "Seven in my case," she says cheerfully forgetting the fact she just told off Paul and Jacob who raised their eyebrows at her bewildered but, the rest of us were used to her strange ways.

"We promise we won't hurt you," Sam assured us in a soft tone.

"Yeah we protect people not harm them" Seth quickly added with a bright smile.

We raised our eyebrows at him as they looked at me who was waiting for my answers that I made a sigh and huffed.

"Can you give us a few minutes to talk this over?" I asked showing my stamina out front.

Sam slowly nodded at this "Of course whatever you're comfortable with?" he asked.

"We'll be back in a few minutes and thank you," I told him as we disappeared to the trees which we overheard Seth talk in the background.

"Whoa where they go?" Seth asked twirling around the woods looking for us. I couldn't help but, giggle at this that was until Leah heard me giggle and pointed at us all the way down where they were.

"Up there," Leah pointed at the trees as we were discussing this.

"How the heck did they go all the way up there," another guy asked "And how the heck did they do that?

"Beats me—hey can you see what they're doing Lee?"

"Just sitting around like it was a normal thing to do,"

"Huh…."

"Mione what do you think we should do?" Harry asked in low tones noticing the wolves looking for us until Leah (the only girl) in the pack pointed us out up on the trees.

"Well it's obviously isn't it…" I began to say glowering my eyes at Dean who half sheepishly at this "They know we're not human," I sarcastically replied.

"Oops…" Dean half smiled leaving me to shake my head as I learned against the tree crossing my arms staring at the other guy (Paul) was his name who kept muttering under his breath.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"About … 10 minutes why?" Neville asked as he was swinging his legs back and forth eating some berries. I assumed he got that when we were playing our game tag.

I made a huff and sighed "Well I told that big fellow over there … I think it was Sam that we'll be back down in a few minutes or so…and I don't know if we can trust them after all we just met them today for all we know—they could be dangerous—but, then—" she drifted off remembering how I gave Seth a belly rub; I flushed on that memory clearing my throat "We can't put our guards down and be extra cautious over this," I explained.

 **[LaPush Reservation—the woods] …**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Embry asked squinting his eyes trying to look for the kids; he saw Susan swinging her legs back and forth "She looks safe for now," he muttered under his breath.

"Who?"

"Didn't catch her name but, she has red orange hair I think— "Embry drifted off "How long does it take for them to talk things though?" he asked; he seemed anxious.

"They probably deciding if they should trust us or not," I calmly replied.

"You don't think they'll get hurt, do you?" Seth worriedly asked.

"Nah Hermione is a tough girl I'm sure she can handle it," Jacob comments crossing his arms leaning against the tree— "Speaking of Hermione any particular reason why she was giving you a belly rub Seth?" he asked giving a sly smirk.

Seth flushed "Shut up Jake," he scowled "Not my fault … that it felt good," he muttered under his breath causing Jake and the guys to snicker.

"We'll talk about that later—not the belly rub but, we'll talk about that other thing— "I drifted off turning to both Jake and Seth "Did you managed to get anything from her? Like why was she and her mini family doing here in this part of the woods no less?" I asked.

Jake nodded at this "Yeah but, she wouldn't answer—she only said that she and her mini family were playing tag—I asked her about her parents she wouldn't answer or her sister—who she calls her mama Ariel I guess her sister is like a mother figure to the kids—" he shrugged "Not much after that that was until you guys came along," he pointed out leaving Leah to burst out laughing causing us to jump well except me as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Liar," Leah snorted knowing the truth.

"Shut up Leah," Jake scowled knowing what she meant.

"What's so funny?" Paul demanded at this.

"Why don't you ask him," Leah nodded at Jake who scowled at this.

"Lee it's not funny," Jake scowled.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked. Seth and Leah kept snickering at this as I learned the girl's name was Hermione.

"Jake—got his butt whooped by Hermione it was so quick and fast nearly gave me a heart attack on how she learned to do that kind of stuff—Ariel must've taught her everything that she knew if she's only 8 years old," Seth snickered at this leaving Jake to glare at him which Seth yelped hiding behind Leah who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really…?" I asked.

"Yeah only because she doesn't like to be touched… I only touched her shoulder it wasn't like I was going to hurt the kid," Jake scowled.

"How long has it been anyway?" Embry spoke up.

"About 10 minutes shouldn't they be coming down now to let us know already," Paul demanded.

"Paul," I warned him "We can't rush them I mean they're only kids after all," giving him my alpha tone leaving him quiet.

"Well we can't expect them to stay here in the woods, do you?" Embry asked.

"Of course, not we're just going to wait until they come back and we can't rush them or make them uncomfortable after all they are still kids," I warned them leaving them silent.

 **[LaPush Reservation—woods in the highest trees where the Diddly Bopz are] …**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"So…." Seamus swinging his legs back and forth against the branch "What's the game plan Mia?" he blurted out "Are we gonna like go down from here I mean it's been more than 10 minutes already?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged crossing my arms deep in thoughts "I don't know…" I was wary over this.

"Mione do you want to trust them?" Harry titled his head "I mean they seem like good people?" he asked.

Hermione crossed her arms staring at the pack; particular on the young boy that I thought was a wolf though—I feel like I can trust him don't know why—but, I'm very cautious and a good judge of character but, sometimes it bites you in the ass…"I can't take any chances Harry for all we know they could—they could work with the sea witch or Cruella," she spats causing everyone silent "But, then again—" she drifted off her eyes to the pack once more "There's this other part of me… a huge part actually—that doesn't think they work for the sea-witch or Cruella since they did grew up here after all so… they probably have no idea what we been through so we'll just have to wait and see I guess," she explained.

"So, what do we do?" Neville asked worriedly "I mean what's the game plan Mia? You usually have some sort of idea with this kind of stuff,"

"That's the thing Nev there's no game plan… it's so obvious that we have our secrets…and they have theirs" I began to say pausing for a moment thinking this over knowing this wouldn't be let go especially with them "We'll go with them … but, only because it's starting to get cold out… we can't afford to trust anyone at this point…" I explained in low tones.

They nodded at this after a few seconds we appeared again in the same spot leaving Sam and the pack jump and got startled by this after interrupting their conversation.

"We'll come with you…" I told them leaving Sam to nod at this "Only because it's starting to get cold out," I quickly added.

"Here I can— "the boy was about to grab his jacket but, I snapped my fingers and sooner enough we had our jackets zipped up tucked in security "Get you a jacket…" he trailed off.

"Much better," Hermione sighed nodding to myself in satisfaction that was until the pack gaped at us mostly at the guy who titled his head a lot which I learned his name was Seth.

He just gaped at me dumbfounded at this "H—you—where did that—how did you do that?" he asked curiously.

Hemione smiled sweetly with a shrug "It's my little secret," giving him a sweet smile; in response Seth tilted his head curiously once more. I couldn't help it "You sure do like to tilt your head a lot, don't you?" I asked.

"And yet—and yet— "the boy trailed off pausing for a moment snapping his fingers trying to finish his sentence carefully before he answered "You don't answer most of our questions," he asked almost playfully challenging me.

Hermione only shrugged with no response as we followed the wolves to Sam's house. A few minutes of awkward, quiet silence of walking we finally came to a clearing with a little red, wooden house. It had a huge yard in the front of a garage attached to the side. On the front porch were four people. Three men, one in a wheelchair and a woman. As we neared Jacob spoke up thru the silence.

"This is my house," he explained from my left side. He ran to the man in the wheelchair and crouched down to hug the man. This was probably his dad. Soon we were right in front of them and while the grownups looked confuse they still wore warm smiles. Something us kids weren't used to seeing this much except with Zane, Klaus, Jay, Elias, Aqua, Logan, Cameron, Tory and Max along with their families.

"I decided to bring them here instead of my house so that way we can have your help with a few… issues… why don't we all go inside so we can go over introductions and we can discuss the important matters," Sam explained as we all nodded at this. The boys rushed into the house while the grownups stayed put.

"Sorry about them," the woman sighed at this shaking her head "You'd think we didn't teach them any manners these days," looking at us as she waved her hand towards the door "Guests first?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter. Oh dear… it's late and my eyes are getting a bit drowsy so I'm going to get some shut eye and continue this in the morning. Let me know what you guys think? Ciao for now dolls!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Answers (Unexpected Visitors)**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione slightly hesitated at this and leaded the way into the house with my family following. Neville bringing up the rear with Harry next to him. The inside was a bit small and I was a bit surprised we'd fit here but, it was still homey. Something that my family and I been wanting our whole lives. Somewhere we can feel loved. Taking seats, I ended up sitting on Dean's lap in an arm chair with Luna sitting on Seamus lap while Susan sat on Neville's while Harry sat between Seamus and Neville. Sam, Paul and Jacob were sitting on the long couch while the boy and the girl who had been wolves that I met first sat on the love seat. Three stood behind the couch and the two smallest boys sat in the front of the fireplace. The grownups stood near the wall facing me but, the man in the wheel chair pulled up in the front.

"Welcome children, to my home. My name is Billy Black. The three adults over there are Sue and Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara the third but, we call him Old Man Quil," he pointed to each person as he spoke. They smiled at us as we smiled shyly back except myself I just had this distant look on my face. They reminded me of my dad before he died… I had to close my eyes to hold back my tears where Dean wipe the tear that slowly went down my cheek.

"You okay Mia?" Dean whispered knowing what I'm thinking.

 _'I'm fine,'_ I shrugged while he gave me the 'I don't believe you' look which I made a huff _'I don't want to talk about it,'_ I answered which left him quiet with a slowly nod at this.

The boy and the girl from the love seat raise their eyebrows which neither of us notice because we were deep into conversation thru our minds.

"And you already know Paul Lahote, Jacob Black and I," Sam continued. I narrowed my eyes at Jacob and he smirked at this causing me to roll my eyes and made a huff. From the corner of my eye I saw Billy look back and forth between us in confusion "Behind us are Embry Call, Jared Cameron and Quil Ateara, Old Man's Quil grandson," they cheerfully waved at us causing laughter to go around the room "On the love seat are Seth and Leah Clearwater, children of Sue and Harry," Leah nodded politely while Seth smiled and gave a bright hello which I couldn't help but, smile at him "And lastly the boys by the fireplace are Bradly Fuller and Collin Littlesea, the youngest," they smiled and waved.

"Okay then," Seamus started clearing his throat "Well I'm Seamus Finnigin, to my right is Luna Lovegood, that's Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Next to Luna is Susan Bones then the ones behind us is Dean Thomas and on his lap, is Hermione Granger," I couldn't help but, scowl at my last name and made another huff looking away from the group.

"Pleasure to meet you." Billy starts to say with a smile turning to the Sam "Now Sam why is it that we're all here?" he asked leaving Sam to straighten up.

"They know about us," he blurted out leaving the grownup's eyes widen. Sam looked at Jacob and he took the hint to explain.

"You see when Seth howled we all immediately changed to see what's wrong. He told us that there was a little girl in the woods with her siblings all alone. She even told him that they've been staying here almost two weeks trying to find a place to make a home for themselves and before that they've been staying at their friend Kacey's house. He also said something about her older sister Ariel loved black wolves by being mysterious—" Jacob paused for a moment looking at me but, I kept looking away from him with a scowl "She even fed him and Leah some berries which he said and I quote _'these are some really good berries I wonder where she found them'_ and before Leah came along," Jake started to say before he continued to talk "She gave him a belly rub just for fun I guess she didn't know it was him thinking he's a real wolf and all that. He also mentioned that he felt something about her presence and something was wrong—" he drifted off "He felt something off so Sam had me changed back into human form to talk to her—she didn't answer most of my questions only said that she and her mini family were playing tag—" Jake continued to talk which I poked my tongue at him causing everyone to laugh "I asked her the same question but, instead of answering me Seth over here was nuzzling her I guess he wanted to gain her attention which seemed to work—" he scowled causing Seth to flush "Next thing I knew she's giving him a belly rub as if it was normal day between them," causing everyone to chuckle—again I couldn't help but, flushed well both of us were flushed "After an interesting conversation—" he drifted off again I poked my tongue while others snickered; Jake however narrowed his eyes at me "I asked her where her parents were she didn't answer right away so I asked her again and that's when her siblings had run over to us at an un-normal speed not knowing I was there. That's when the pack had come out and Hermione immediately recognized Seth and Leah by their eyes after she claimed that she fed them berries thinking they're real wolves … Sam asked them we should head to his place which it took them awhile to reconsider this decision and that's why we're all here so both grounds can answer," he explained finishing his story looking pretty proud at this. I giggled quietly which left him to fake glare at me.

"Excuse me," Luna spoke up thru the silence as all eyes snapped at her. I saw Jacob's eyes widen as he looked at her but, no one seemed to notice now "You guys really are wolves?" she asked in her usual Luna voice.

"You bet," Brad and Collin exclaimed.

"You can't be real werewolves," Susan hesitated at this.

"Oh, and why not?" Embry asked noticing her tone and before she can answer his eyes widen as he looked at her and verse versa. Once again no one noticed except me. This is starting to freak me out a bit.

"Because you just can't," Harry huffed at this.

"And what makes you think we're not real," Paul growled at this.

"Paul," Sam warned him leaving Paul to scowl and grumbled under his breath.

"Trust me I seen real werewolves before and your eyes aren't even glowing considering my mum is a werewolf," Harry argued back.

"Your mum is a werewolf…" Billy slowly said this.

"Yes, she's a youkai demi god werewolf" Harry huffs at this.

"A what now?" Collin asked.

"A youkai demigod wolf." Harry repeated himself except slower this time.

"Oh shiiit," Jared snickered at this seeing Jacob and Embry had this peculiar look on their faces leaving Luna to smack his head leaving him to yelp at this as she gave him a cold glare "I told you not to swear," she scolded at him shaking her finger at him leaving him to widen his eyes in horror.

"Sorry," Jared quickly added murmured.

"Oh well you see it's in our genes and I don't know any other wolves but, it's been in our families for generous" Old Man Quil said. "Wolves have been in our genes for decades and they're passed on from father to son for generation since before our time," At this I looked at Leah with a raise eyebrow with a confuse look on my face.

"I'm the first female to inherit the genes," she explained.

"Really?" I asked leaving her to nod at this "Girl power," speaking up for the first time since we got here and everyone's heads snapped at me.

"That is so cool," Susan comments with a happy smile.

"Girls rule while boys drool," Luna comments causing us to do our handshake _'Girl power'_ and giggled ignoring the guys scandal looks. Leah stared at us for a second before cracking a slight smile.

"Oh no," Embry said holding a hand against his heart.

"Did-Did Leah just… just… smile," Quil with a feigned shocked face.

"What is the world coming too," Jared cried.

"Oh, shut up you numb nuts!" Leah snapped as they stopped but, snickered quietly. I shared a look with Dean while he just shrugged.

"Anyways," Billy said bringing our attention back to him "You'll be able to hear more of the legends at our bonfires," he explained.

"We would like that thank you sir," Harry politely says.

"Of course, and Harry you can call me Billy or better yet uncle Billy if you prefer," Billy softly replied leaving Harry to shyly smiled at this.

"Alright now let's get to the real reasons why we're even here and why are some kids were in the forest alone in the first place," Paul blurted out getting frustrated. I immediately get tensed while Dean held me tighter around the waist leaving Harry and Seamus to do the same with Susan while Neville held Luna closely.

"Paul," Seth snapped seeing my reaction and Paul turned to Hermione and her family.

"What I'm sorry but, you want to know just as much as I do," Paul argued back pausing for a moment "I'm just getting to the point in all this," he huffed leaving Seth to glare at him but, it didn't help with the case at hand now.

"Paul," Billy warned him again and Paul instantly snapped his mouth shut. Billy turned to us "Whenever you're ready," with a warm smile. I looked down that I didn't even noticed my tears were coming down my cheek which I quickly wipe it with my sleeve. I kept looking down at my hair band on my wrist and started to lightly snap myself against my wrist. Neither of us knew how to start or even want to start.

"Hey I have an idea?" Brady spoke up after a few moments of silence. We all turned to him except me since I didn't want to look at anyone as he continued to talk "How about we ask you guys some questions and we can answer them so that way neither of you guys would feel so uncomfortable," the seven of us looked at each other.

"I guess that sounds fine," I mumbled as they nodded.

"Let's start simple," Sue started with a gentle smile "Where are you all from?"

"London, England," Seamus answered. They're eyes widen slightly and I knew the next question before they asked.

"Y—y—yo— "Quil choked in surprise "You all came all the way from London in this part of the jungle well town," Quil asked. I nodded at this.

"Yes, yes, we did," Dean nodded in confirm holding me close protectively. I looked down trying to hold back my tears but, it kept coming—I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve and sniffed.

"Where are your parents?" Paul asked in a much softer voice than before. We all looked at each other before we looked at them.

"Mental hospital," Neville whispered. Everyone looked at him in surprised because he talked and because of what he just said.

"Dead," Harry, Seamus, and Dean chorused sadly. Now everyone was beyond shocked.

"My parents are dead but, my aunt who raised me… got really sick and died in her sleep so Hermione and her family took me in since her mom and my auntie were good friends," Susan hoarse in whisper tones leaving Seamus to hold her close into a hug.

"Mom's dead while Daddy's in rehab," Luna sadly says a little more clearly than usual. Everyone turned to look at her before turning to me which left me fidgeted against my seat but, answer without looking up.

"My dad died at the army but, mom's— "I began to say feeling myself a bit hard to breath "M—my— "clearing my throat "My mom's still in England," I explained. I didn't look up at their reactions.

"What about your older sister isn't she with you… the one that you consider as a mum "Sam asked leaving me to look up at him with my eyes are all teared up shaking my head sadly

I couldn't help but, whimper "She—she uh—she's dead—she created a diversion for us to run away—and before I can save her the house exploded because of the fire—she's a hero to the whole neighborhood at least to us anyway—she's our hero for saving us…" I was choking in my tears "She was—she's the only family we had left… so we kept going it was her last words for us to go," she whispered.

"What do you mean saving you?" Jacob replied.

"Well… when we were leaving… our ...mum found out … and they got in a massive argument… and umm…" Dean who started the story who had a hard time breathing closing his eyes; I can tell he was choking with his own tears as well "Our mum—" he growled "She had a gun—and pull the trigger all over the house which left mama Ariel to panic so she called for backup that Nik short for Klaus one of … Ariel's friends took us out of there with Max and Jay… then the next thing we knew… there was an explosion…she died in the explosion" Dean replied with a hoarse whisper tones.

"Wait but, I thought you said you were all siblings?" I heard Jared asked.

"Not by blood we're all adopted by Hermione's family… her parents got me from an orphanage when I was about five," Dean replied with a hoarse response.

"My relatives don't want anything to do with me so Hermione's parents took me in when I was only a year old while someone left me on their doors step in the coldest of nights of November," Harry began to say in a distant tone "If it wasn't for mama Ariel, mama Aqua and Hermione … I would've died the same night as my parents were so … I'm thankful for having a great family or else I probably wouldn't be here with you all" he whispered as he held his sister Hermione in a tight hug as she gave comfort words to her brother. Seth and Paul soften their eyes while Leah well she looked like she was about to cry but, kept inside.

"Her parents split up and her mom married my dad. Three months later after my dad died in a car crash and they kept me since my mom died when I was about three," Seamus spoke up.

"I met Hermione 3 years ago. Susan and I were classmates with her, Dean and Harry. I never knew my parents so I lived with my grandmother but, she got too old to take care of me anymore so Hermione's mom took me in," Neville continued.

"My parents were dead when I was a little I don't remember much but, my auntie took care of me ... she was the only family I had left… until she got sick and Hermione's mom took me in," Susan sadly continued.

"I met her after a month in school thru Neville and Susan. My mom had died in a lab experiment when I was about six and my dad became really depressed. He started drinking and got abusive. When Hermione found out she practically begged her mom to let me stay with them and get my dad some help. I've been there ever since," Luna finished. There was a moment of silent and even a few growls here and there.

"And what happen to your older sister?" Jared asked.

"She got accepted to a private school…and lost contact with us ... my mum," I spat on the word _'mum'_ pausing for a moment closing her eyes to calm down "She lied to my big sister Ariel saying and verse versa that neither us loved each other. It nearly took nearly 2-3 years for us to contact one another but, we managed to get in touch since then. Our mum— "I spat on that word 'mum' "Also claimed that we're the ones that made her leave in the first place neither of us believed her for a second because of it because mama Ariel is practically our mum instead of that—evil woman. She raised us despite how she's my sister and raised all of us but, blood we're still a family…she practically raised us since I can remember" I choked on my tears where Dean held me into a hug.

"Wow…" Embry replied, breaking up the silence "So… Hermione … if your mum is still in England… while your sister is dead… who's here watching over you guys?"

"She's not dead," I choked up in my tears "She can't be… I don't believe that she's really dead… if there's any lack of evidence to see her dead body then you can tell me she's dead but, she's not," she cried out "She promise she won't leave us and she never breaks her promise not once so no she's not dead," she explained wiping her tears once again. The pack widens their eyes about to answer but, she cut them off "I refused to believe my mama Ariel is dead. She promises she'd come for us and that's that" she huffs looking away from everyone, you can just feel the tension between the kids.

"Hermione, we never said she was… but, from you just told us that—that fire explosion there's no way she can survive," Sam replied.

Seamus snorted "Shows what you know and it's true neither of us believe that mama Ariel is dead…she's the only person that actually cares about us besides her friends and their family…but, since they're busy at work—we're on our own" he explained looking away with a distant look on his face.

"So… who's here watching over you guys?" Seth asked softly at this.

Opening and closing my mouth a few times I finally made a sigh before answering with "No one," I replied but, then quickly added "I mean Kacey and Aqua took care of us the first month but, she has her own family to deal with and we all felt as a burden for staying there the longest so we told her that we were leaving them to understood but, told us that if we needed anything we can call her and the others," she explained.

"WHAT!?" many shouted that we flinched at this.

"Y—yo—you—you're here alone?!" Billy asked incredulously and I nodded.

"Who would let their children come across the world by themselves?!" Sue practically screeched. We all jumped and didn't look at anyone.

"Unless…." Leah trailed off.

"She didn't know," Seth finished coming out like a question instead of a statement. We didn't answer nor did we look at them. Instantly they knew their answer.

"You ran away," Sam asked. After a few seconds, we nodded "Why?"

"We didn't do it by ourselves if that's what you're thinking," Harry blurted out "Besides that explosion that destroyed our house she was there too—our mum—" he spats in anger on the word 'mum' against the woman—"She could be dead or escaped… we don't what exactly happened but, the only person would know is mama Ariel and her friends but, there's so much they can do," he explained with a distant look on his face.

"What he means to say was that we had some help before we came here—we would've transported magically here but, Zane and the others they insisted that we take the long way not wanting to get caught—Nik, Jay, Elias, Cameron, Aqua, Tory, Max and Logan with our mama/sister Ariel they helped us ran away from that place because they knew what she was really capable of and took us away from that hell hole—" Susan spats then felt sad lowering her eyes sadly; she was currently sitting on Seamus lap who held her into a hug in return to comfort her sadness "Neither of us regret leaving that place not even a glitch," she murmured.

"Why would they help you? Don't they know it's dangerous for children to travel across the country?!" Sue screeched.

Hermione felt angry for some reason Zane and their friends are good people and the only reason they did that was because they know how evil my mother was so this time, not noticing her eyes were glowing but, because she had contacts you couldn't really tell from the angle but, I answered and spoke up with much anger through my voice "Because my mum was pure evil who does absolutely vivid things to kids …. And if it wasn't for her …who not only brought a gun to kill us but, she killed my mama Ariel the one person who I considers as a mum—since I was a baby who raised us since I can remember—until she went to a boarding school that that conniving piece of filth lied to both parties stating that neither of us wanted anything to do with one another… she's the reason why my daddy's dead?! It doesn't matter if the house exploded or not if it wasn't for that BITCH my mama Ariel would've been here with us instead of leaving us behind to save us so we can be free from that BITCH?!" I was practically shaking in anger "If anything we will never forgive or forget what the vile no good conniving piece of filth because she's a BITCH?! So, don't you dare tell us that it was bloody dangerous we know the damn consequences and dangerous for us kids but, we're not stupid, weak or our personal favorite a freak… "my whole body was shaking in anger trying to steadying my breath but, it was hard not to get pissed "It's one of the reasons why we LEFT?! Neither of us can take it anymore so we came up with a plan to ran away from that HELL HOLE that you so called a home. We don't have a home and I'd be damn if you ever send us over there we won't go back not now not ever even if you tried to threaten us we will run away to another place where we would feel like a home and that's a damn promise got that?!" I spat in anger with venom; Dean however held me back by the waist not wanting to show off my powers.

Sue looked horrified at this that her husband Harry looked shocked and even more horrified by this.

"What do you mean by that Hermione," Paul asked softly. I took a deep breath before explaining that was until Susan beat me to it since I was still emotional that my big sister/mama Ariel isn't here with us. If she was we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Well… sh—she sorts of beats us… Hermione in particular. She says that parents should hit their children for them to learn. So, whatever we do something she doesn't like she would hit us. Most of the time Hermione would tell her it's her fault even when it wasn't ... so she wouldn't hurt the rest of us," Susan blinked her tears away closing her eyes trying to remove the bad memories "She hated it whenever we use our powers too. She called us freaks, mutant freaks to be exact and she believed that we deserved it from the start. But then something happened," she explained.

"What— "Elder Harry steadied his breathing "What exactly happened Hermione and I apologize for my wife—she's just very protective when it comes with children but, please continue your story?" he asked.

"It's—it's okay… and I should be the one to apologize… it's a very sensitive subject for us and—I found some information that made me realize how wrong she was, how she had no right and just how evil she was… that she took my big sister my mama Ariel away from me making us think that she didn't love us anymore—drifting her away from us because our powers—she used to protect us when we were really little—mostly with her—when she told me that she didn't want anything to do with me with us—that my parents drove away my big sister when in reality it was the opposite what she told us—it was that sea witch who dragged her away—mama Ariel was planning on taking us away from that hell hole—at first things were fine then the minute mama Ariel left—that's when hell went loose… she would beat us without mama Ariel finding out when she's away in the boarding school… when I found that information everything stopped—I was angry, hurt, I felt something snapped and she was that just evil to do things that made me want to kill slowly with my bare hands," Hermione spats. I had started out quietly but, by the end of that conversation I was so mad at the memories that my body started too heated up and I almost spout fire from my hands.

"And what was it that you found out exactly Hermione," Seth asked dangerously. I feared answering for a second before I sucked up the courage but, that didn't stop me from shaking in anger.

"When I was born… she had been out of town. In Paris, France to be more pacific so my father hasn't been able to be there. She came home two weeks later with me and my big sister Ariel. When my father asked, what had taken so long she said she needed more time to recover. But, she lied. When she went into birth she was supposed to have twins which my dad didn't know. She had a miscarriage. I guess she snapped seeing as this was her seventh one," I paused and looked up to see everyone with surprise but, confusion faces so I continued to talk "My big sister Ariel was only 5 years old at the time … she was planning to have a baby wither it was her own or not. One day she was at the park when she saw a young mother with a baby and her oldest daughter who was only a toddler 5-year-old. The mother put her down for a second in her stroller and told her oldest daughter to watch over her sister and to stay put sitting on the bench so she can throw away something. When she turned around her oldest daughter was gone including her baby and so was my mother," My voice cracked that Dean and Harry pulled me into a hug "It was me and Ariel. I was the baby while she was young toddler. That woman that we thought was our mother had kidnapped us—and mama Ariel who was the only family I had left been raising us since I can remember—she would tell me that she loves us so much and either we're blood related or not we're still a family—and now she's gone," she explained with a hoarse response.

By now I was silently sobbing into Dean's chest as I could hear Susan and Luna doing the same by sobbing against Harry, Seamus and Neville's chest while the girls were doing the same.

"Hermione has been looking for her shoes in her mom's closet where she came across a box labeled "Children Success," Luna continued as her voice was cracked from crying wiping her tears with her sleeve jacket "Curious she opened the box. Inside that box there was a picture of all of us when she first got us. On the back of each picture there was something written. On Hermione's baby picture with Ariel it said '1998' kidnapped in Paris, France Two Girls: Complete. 1rst & 2nd child (Mine)' then on mine it said '2005, Mother: Dead, Father: Rehab. Eighth child: Mine," she had tears in her eyes as Seamus rubbed her back.

"On mine it said '2003, Parents: Dead, adopted from orphanage. Fourth child: Mine," Dean said holding me tight.

"On mine it said '1999' Parents: Dead, relative's choking to death aunt, dead, uncle poisoned, cousin drowned and dead. Third child: Mine," Harry says as he closed his eyes holding me and Dean together since we're very close.

Seamus continued. "Mine said '2004,' Mother: Dead, Father: Widow—then got married for the 2nd time then killed in a car crash. Breaks taken out. Fifth child: mine," Seamus voice was cracked in a whisper causing everyone to widen their eyes horrified hearing their story.

"My picture 2005' Parents dead; Aunt: Poisoned: Sixth child mine," Susan chocked out while Neville rubbed Susan's arms "As for me it's the same year '2005' Parents: Insane, Grandmother: Poisoned Seventh child: Mine," Neville choked out. Everyone was silent before ruckus broke through.

 **"What?!"**

 **"She kidnapped you and your sister?!"**

 **"She killed your relatives,"**

 **"She killed your father?!"**

 **"I'll kill her?!"**

 **"Who would do that to a child?!"**

 **"She poisoned your grandmother and your aunt that's horrible?!"**

 **"What the hell is wrong with that woman?! Is she damaged in the head?!"** Embry shouted lastly.

"Considering she had eight miscarriages. So, she thought she deserved eight children to take their place," I replied, finally looking up. Everyone had calm down somewhat "Mama Ariel was only a toddler then— "she drifted off with a distant look "But, in her case mama Ariel was just a bonus after killing our birth other," she explained.

"That's no excuse. She took not only an innocent child but your older sister too and your lives," Elder Harry said. They all nodded and I was confused. Why did they care so much? We had only met today and they all acted all protective. It was a bit weird. No one really cared about us except our big sister Ariel—then her friends Zane, Nik, Jay, Elias, Cameron, Max, Aqua, Logan and Tory with their wives/husbands and their families well except Jay, Aqua and Ariel who are still single but, that's besides the point we only had each other.

"Wait a second," Collin suddenly said. We all turned to look at him "If you guys ran away from your mom, how did you guys get away from England to all the way from here," he asked. There were murmur of agreements the seven of us shared a look before responding together.

"We were on our way to the train station but, there was some complication along the way…" Harry slowly hesitated at this noticing my distant expression "Our sister Ariel … was battling our estrange mother… and then … next thing we knew there was an explosion and…" he sadly says bowing his head sadly.

"Basically, the explosion destroyed our house so we just assumed that sea witch is dead," Dean spats angrily.

"But, then again we don't know what exactly happen … all we know is that there was an explosion at our house… and…" Susan hoarse in whisper tones leaving Seamus to once again to hug her in comfort.

"We saw the house explode… which left Hermione screaming and protested wanting to help Ariel but, Nik held her back because of it not wanting her to get hurt… "Neville began to say nervously as Hermione had a distant look on her face as he continued to talk "Hermione got in an argument with Nik and well let's just say things got intense after that so we left," he explained.

"You left…" Leah slowly said this.

"Yep… "Harry comments.

"Just like that they didn't even bother to go after you," Sue exclaimed.

"Oh, no they found us across the street from the train station actually … in fact Jay, Logan and Elias found us … they kept trying to get Hermione to listen at the time and that was until Aqua came and gave her a shot until further notice," Harry explained.

"A shot… like when the doctors give you a morphine shot or something else entirely?" Sam slowly said this raising his eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, the ones that doctors give us a morphine shot she was a bit emotional which we don't blame her or anything since that's her family ya know…" Dean half shrugged "So once that was done … Jay, Nik and Elias helped us from there we went to New York... that was until we ran into trouble apparently, we were followed," he explained.

"From who?" Paul blurted out almost panicking.

"Don't worry they won't find us here… at least that's what Nik and Jay told us because they're stuck together with goo it's practically one of those things that no mortal can get out of it and it was Jay's idea since neither of them particularly like our estrange mother or her friends after what they did to us," Neville pointed out.

"I see… so once you left where did you guys go?" Sue asked.

"Well … Nik took over and went on a detour so we went South in case we were followed and from there we weren't sure where we were… from what Jay said he said we were in Florida then headed north west around Kansas or something," Luna answered.

"How did you do that?"

"Are we safe?"

"Does that mean they're going to find us here?"

"How they manage to do that?"

"Nik and Jay know how to take care of themselves so we're safe. And no, they won't find us here since they're all the way in New York last time we checked and that's when we had to split up again," Susan began to say pausing for a moment where I decided to speak up "Apparently, Nik, Jay and Elias were summoned and told us to meet up with Kacey in Seattle, Washington who took us in after a few days," I explained.

"So, you guys took a flight to Seattle, Washington then?" Elder Harry asked.

The kids shook their heads "Oh no, we magically transported there but, we had to make sure we were by the alley way," Susan pointed out.

"And then what happen?" Seth asked.

"Well once we were with Kacey we went shopping and made sure that we had new clothes, shoes, etc stuff that we need really," Harry replied.

"That's nice of her at least you have some clothes to wear," Sue replied nodding at this in a motherly fashion kind of way.

"After a few days, we felt we were overstaying our welcome in her house so we decided to leave which we bid our goodbyes after that and magically transported into the forest where Zane and the others told us that if we needed anything we can talk to them with this," Seamus explained showing the pack our phones which looked like Iphone6 except techier and youkai demon style kind of way then a regular phone.

"What is that?" Sam asked who seemed intrigued by this.

"Is that an Iphone6 it's not supposed to be in stores yet not for another 3 years or so," Jared asked in awe.

"Don't touch that," Susan scolded him slapping his hand "That red button is only for emergencies and could hurt you since you're not like us," leaving Jared to pout.

"Besides Zane knows people. It may look like an Iphone6 but, it's the latest style in the demon world," Dean shrugged at this where we heard a loud cloud rumbly.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen Zaney," I scowled leaving the pack confuse while Seth raised his eyebrow at me curious.

"What?" I huffed at this "Zaney and Nik can be very dramatic sometimes but, they mean well. And a bit overprotective with us despite how we can take care of ourselves,"

Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"I maybe 8 years old but, I'm very capable of taking care of myself thank you very much," I huffed at this looking away from the pack.

Again, they just gaped at me.

"Demon world what's that?" Leah spoke up.

"Oh, it's a world for youkai demons that live there along with other type of demons. Anything really but, they mean well. Zane and Nik are our guardians mostly Zane since he's the oldest and well you're not the only magical beings out there you know. The only reason why you guys haven't heard about it it's because the demon world is secretive," I responded as they looked at us expectedly.

"Oh, really then why are you then?" Paul asked. We all shared a look before surprisley Neville answered once again.

"Demi gods," Neville replied their eyes bugged out and I couldn't help but, giggle.

"Demi what?" Brady asked his jaw hanging open.

"Demi-who?" Collin asked.

"Demi gods. You know half god half human," I said casually while laughing at their expression

"Well in my case I'm a youkai fairy demi god from my mother's side," Luna comments.

"I'm a youkai wolf demi god as well from both my parents," Harry comments.

We just nodded at this "Although I guess in a way we're like demon youkai god or something like that, aren't we?" Seamus asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Sure, Seamus whatever you say," I patted him on the head leaving him to scowl.

"Well in a way you're a youaki demon Harry since you're a youkai wolf demon from your dad's side of the family," Neville comments.

"Right, right," Harry nodded at this "I mean your dad is a youkai demi god; half wolf half god half human if that's even possible," he scratched his head all confuse. Poor Harry. He's still getting used to being a youaki demon not that he minds of course. We were all shocked when we learned this.

"Although your mom is a demi god though so maybe your both half from your parents," Seamus comments.

"I think we all get it Seamus," Dean comments.

"Well I'm just saying," Seamus huffs.

"Uh huh," Dean replied.

"Get to the point already," Susan irritably says.

"Prove it," Quil challenged and I secretly cheered. I raised my eyebrow while he smirked. Shrugging my shoulders, I stood "Prove to us that you're whatever you are," he asked. Deciding what to do I wind traveled. I opened my eyes and found myself behind Quil. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped about a foot in the air turning to me.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked in awe. I laughed and simply said "Magic," before going back to my seat. Everyone was looking at me in either amazement or worry or maybe both.

"That was so awesome," Seth exclaimed and smiled "What else can you guys do? Do you guys all have powers?" he asked.

"Something like that," Dean comments "I can control water and ice, breathe under water while talk to water animals and even freeze it too,"

"I can control fire, I can touch it without burning myself and produce it from my hands," said Seamus.

"I can control the sun and the moon. I even have invisibility powers and shape shift into any animal I want and communicate with forest creatures," Susan comments.

"I can control the air, wind tunnels, and can shift into anything, make tornado's and produce it from my hands. I can also see the future and make myself invisible like Susan can," Luna said wistfully.

"I can control the nature, make plants grow in less than a minute and can turn into any plant I want," Neville said shyly.

"I can control earth, lightning and thunder from not raining so hard. Oh, and also I can talk to animals from a different dimension if necessary" Harry shyly said.

"While I have all their powers. But, I can see people's past, present and the future by touching them. Also, my eyes can change color depending on my moods. Right now, I'm wearing contacts," They all looked amazed that I can do so much "Also we can communicate thru telepathy and can fly high up in the clouds," I explained.

"How come you can do more than them?" Sam asked.

I shrugged at this "We don't really know. It probably should do with whoever my parents are I guess. But, they are things that we can all do. Like use our powers to travel, we're faster and stronger then you wolves combined with vampires. I'm the fastest but, Dean and Harry are both the strongest. We have great senses and we can all fly," I explained and everyone even the grownups looked excited "In fact I just recently found out I got a new power you wanna see?" I grinned.

"For real?!"

"You have to show us?!" from both Brady and Collin exclaimed together.

Before we can answer Billy interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah not tonight. It's getting really late out and you guys needs to get home so you get some sleep," Billy pointed out as we looked outside seeing it's dark out.

"Oh, that's right," I began to say standing up, my siblings followed suit "We should get going too. Thank you very much sir for allowing us into your house," I told him politely, the other six nodded in agreement.

"Go? What do you mean go? Back into the forest when it's freezing cold out," Elder Harry asked and we got all confuse.

"Well… yeah…" Seamus began to say Sue started to fretting towards us shaking her head

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Seven little kids will not be sleeping into the forest any longer. Now when I have a say to this and that's far too dangerous and you can all get sick from that coldness especially at this weather," Sue explained that I felt something inside my stomach the same feeling that Ariel would care for us.

And before we can protest we got interrupted again that nearly took a double take when I saw who I never thought I would see again. She's alive… but, how?

"She's right you know— "a familiar voice with red strips crossing her arms crossing her legs Indian style as if it was a normal thing for her to be floating in the air "I won't have my baby sister and my family live in the woods. The last words I told you 'Fire was that I was going to take care of you munchkins and I intend to keep that promise being alive and all," she explained; we looked up as our face expression drained; It was mama Ariel alive and well; my face expression however drained as if I saw a ghost.

"Who said that?" Paul demanded.

"Up there," Seth answered who was in awe "How did you do that?"

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret now would it now— "another familiar voice smirking from the shadows with baby blue strips on her hair leaning against the doorway "Paul Oberon Lahote I would watch your mouth and thoughts if I were you," she scolded her. It's not like she can help it it's part of her mother nature.

"How the fuc— "Paul was cut off by Luna flicked her fingers with her gust of wind that whoosh Paul across the house with a glower look "What the heck did you— "he stopped noticing Luna's icy cold look and shifted uncomfortable "I mean how did you know my full name since I never seen you before and how did the heck did you two get inside here," he demanded.

"Like I said if I told you it wouldn't be a dirty secret now would it since I know everything about you Paul… considering we…" the girl mysterious began to say referring her and her friends (another person stepped out of the shadows which is a guy) "Used to watch over you since you were just a baby wolf," she smirked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Seven~*~**

 **Who on earth could that be? Two people who Hermione and the Diddly Bopz recognized from their past—We'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. It took a while for me to come up with this chapter but, I managed to finish this. Let me know what you guys think. Ciao for now dolls! ^_^**


End file.
